Los cinco elementos Dramione
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Draco tiene un hijo y debe ocultarlo pues Voldemort tiene interés en él para realizar un hechizo de magia negra. El rubio tiene que pedir ayuda a alguien para que proteja a su hijo y no le agrada la idea de a quién es a la que le tiene que pedir ayuda, pues las circunstancias se dieron así. DRAMIONE
1. Pesadilla o Realidad

**Los cinco elementos**

 **Desafío de Bellatrix**

Julio del 2013

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación** : Mayores de 16 años.

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor, Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Muerte de un personaje.

 **Disclamer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría.

Los elementos están basados en los poderes de las Guardianas de Kandrakar del cómic W.I.T.C.H., que le pertenece a Elisabetta Gnone.

En ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen:**

Draco tiene un hijo y debe ocultarlo pues Voldemort tiene interés en él para realizar un hechizo de magia negra. El rubio tiene que pedir ayuda a alguien para que proteja a su hijo y no le agrada la idea de a quién es a la que le tiene que pedir ayuda, pues las circunstancias se dieron así.

 **POR:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Tengo dos versiones de este fic. Harry/Draco y Dramione, ambos con el mismo nombre. Tienen el mismo inicio pero en algun punto ambos fics toman sus propios rumbos.**

 **Este es el desafío original por eso lo publico primero. La versión slash la subiré más adelante. (Versión que por cierto la estaban subiendo sin mi permiso por eso decidí compartirlas)**

* * *

 **LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS**

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno:**

 **Pesadilla o Realidad**

* * *

Era la noche perfecta, el cielo estaba oscuro y no había Luna, el lugar solo se alumbraba por unas antorchas que indicaban los cuatro puntos cardinales: norte, sur, este y oeste.

En este lugar cuyo terreno se caracteriza por ser tierra fértil, se encontraban un grupo de personas encapuchadas, cada una de ellas trazaba en la tierra un símbolo distinto que a la vez coordinaban con las antorchas.

Una quinta persona, que era el líder del grupo de encapuchados, trazaba con su varita un círculo que encerraba los símbolos recién trazados, éste llevaba entre sus brazos un bulto que no pasaba del medio metro, entró en el círculo, trazó un quinto símbolo en el centro y colocó ahí al bulto, el cual solo se alcanzaba a preciar un poco: era un niño.

-¿Ese es el quinto elemento? – preguntó una de las figuras encapuchadas.

-Así es – siseó el líder, que al bajar su capucha se descubrieron unos ojos en forma de rendijas.

-Pero, mi Lord – dijo otra figura – es solo… un niño – dijo con voz insegura, pero que a la vez demostraba desprecio ¿cómo podía ser posible que ese mocoso podría ser el quinto elemento?

-Eso no va a impedir mi cometido, mis queridos Mortífagos – exclamó el Señor Oscuro.

-No, por supuesto que no – se disculpó enseguida el que habló.

-Escuchen mis leales Mortífagos – habló Voldemort – este ritual se tiene que llevar a cabo lo más pronto posible... y sin _contratiempos_.

-¡Sí, mi Lord! – exclamaron los encapuchados.

Enseguida rodearon la figura circular y cada uno se colocó en su respectivo símbolo. En cuanto llegó la media noche, el primer mortífago inició con el ritual.

-Yo Francis Morseferth que con orgullo represento el Elemento del Fuego ofrezco voluntariamente a mi amo, el Señor Tenebroso, mi elemento y mi magia – enseguida el mortífago se hizo un corte en el dedo índice de la mano derecha y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el símbolo del fuego.

Enseguida lo secundó el mortífago que representaba el Elemento del Agua, repitió el mismo hechizo y la misma acción. Así continuó el del Elemento de la Tierra y cuando ya iba el que representaba el Elemento del Aire, el círculo ya emanaba un escudo de energía pura, que con cada palabra de los Mortífagos se iba fortaleciendo.

Voldemort se agachó hasta donde estaba el pequeño que aún estaba bajo el efecto del " _Desmaius_ ", con un movimiento de varita lo despertó, el menor comenzó a incorporarse y dejó al descubierto su cabellito rubio platinado y sus ojitos color gris plata.

-¿Papá? – llamó confundido y con temor al ver las personas desconocidas que tenía frente a él.

-Tranquilo pequeño, tu padre pronto llegará, ya lo verás… - siseó el Lord.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó el niño con un pucherito al reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a él.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas el juego que te dije antes? – El pequeño asintió levemente – Ya es tu turno – el pequeñito volvió a asentir, pero aún así no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a sus padres.

-Pero no me acuerdo lo que tengo que decir – le confesó triste mientras que su mirada plata veía a la del Lord.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo – Voldemort calmó, malicioso – repite después de mi – el pequeñito volvió a asentir – "yo, Scorpius Malfoy".

-Yo, Scorpius Malfoy… - repitió.

-¡NO! – se escuchó a lo lejos una voz angustiante que llamó la atención de los cuatro Mortífagos que estaban como pilares alrededor del círculo.

"Deténganlos" – sonó la voz del Lord en sus cabezas "Que el _mocoso_ no lo vea o todo habrá terminado… yo me ocuparé personalmente de ese traidor más tarde."

Draco llegó corriendo hasta el lugar, seguido de Astoria también angustiada.

-¡Scorpius! – gritó y lanzó un hechizo que pronto fue repelido por el campo de magia que emanaba el círculo.

-"Ofrezco voluntariamente a mi amo" – Voldemort continuó diciéndole al pequeño.

-Ofrezco volun… ¡Es mi papá! ¡Papá! – llamó el pequeño rubio cuando vio a Draco que corría en su dirección, el pequeñito también iba ir hacia con él.

-¡Vamos! Termina de decir lo que te dije – reclamó el Señor Oscuro.

-¡No quiero! Quiero ir con mi papá – refunfuñó.

-Si lo dices te llevaré con tu _papá_ – siseó Voldemort, su infinita paciencia con el niño ya se le estaba acabando.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó el pequeño con unos ojitos de borreguito.

-Sí… vamos, termina de decir "Ofrezco voluntariamente a mi amo".

Mientras tanto, fuera del círculo, Astoria iba corriendo hacia éste directamente del lado opuesto de Draco.

-¡No, Astry! – Draco gritó angustiado al ver lo que se proponía su esposa.

-¡Tengo que salvarlo, Draco! – Le respondió la chica sin detenerse en su cometido – tú cuidarás de él de ahora en adelante…

Draco hizo un esfuerzo enorme de correr lo más que podía para detenerla, la chica llevaba demasiada ventaja.

-¡Astry! – la chica se impactó con la onda mágica que emanaba el circulo y de pronto hubo un destello de luz que iluminó temporalmente todo el lugar y dejando ciegos a todos los presentes.

-¡ASTRY!

* * *

Solo el grito desgarrador por parte del rubio fue lo único que se escuchó, antes de que Harry Potter despertara sobresaltado en su habitación.

Harry abrió los ojos. Sí, se encontraba en su habitación y a un lado de él dormía apaciblemente su esposa Ginny.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la pelirroja al sentir que su pareja se levantó de un impulso.

-Sí… solo fue una pesadilla – le respondió. Por algún extraño motivo, algo le decía que _eso_ que había soñado no era precisamente una pesadilla.

-Voy a tomar un poco de agua – le dijo a la pelirroja, quien aún lo miraba de manera preocupada.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?

-Sí, voy a tomar agua, la pesadilla me dejó algo sediento, no tardo – le tranquilizó, mientras le daba un beso fugaz en la frente.

Harry salió de la habitación y en lugar de dirigirse hacia la cocina, se fue al cuarto de su hijo, James. Lo contempló por unos momentos y se le vino a la mente la expresión que había puesto Malfoy al ver a su hijo a un lado del maldito Voldemort, aunque pensándolo bien, él también hubiera estado horrorizado, sino es que más.

¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Por qué con Malfoy? ¿Por qué con Voldemort? ¿Por qué? De una cosa estaba seguro, solo había sido una estúpida pesadilla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del país, se acababa de aparecer un chico rubio, que traía en brazos a un pequeñito dormido. Entró a la casa que tenía frente a él, dejó al pequeño en la cama y le dio un beso cariñoso en su frente mientras le daba tiernas caricias en su cabellito rubio platino.

Muchos dirían que es Draco Malfoy, pero éste ya no era el mismo chico de hace años. No después de enterarse que el estúpido de Voldemort tramaba algo oscuro con su hijo. Se recargó de la pared cercana y sin despegar su mirada de Scorpius se deslizó hacia el piso. Dejó salir leves sollozos, mientras murmuraba el nombre de su, ahora muerta, esposa.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Un lugar seguro

El fanfic ya esta finalizado, asi que las actualizaciones serán muy seguidas :D

* * *

 **Capitulo Dos:**

 **Un lugar seguro**

* * *

En las afueras del país, se encuentra una casa pequeña que está bajo el encantamiento _fidelio_. Sí, es un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor, un lugar pequeño con apenas lo necesario para sobrevivir, pero por el momento ese es el único lugar seguro que tiene Draco Malfoy para la seguridad de su hijo.

Mientras que el pequeño Scorpius dormía acompasadamente, Draco tenía que hacer uso de su sangre fría para poder salir adelante y así ver por la seguridad de su hijo, ya que éste estuviera en un lugar mucho más seguro… entonces, ya tendría tiempo de asimilar todo lo ocurrido desde el último mes, todo lo que le llevó a esta situación.

Primero: buscar un lugar seguro ¿Quién podría tener un lugar más seguro en este tiempo? Nadie, salvo quizás Potter, aunque siendo realistas, con Voldemort cazándolo lo encontraría. Tarde o temprano, pero lo haría. Pero lo que Potter le podría ofrecer no era tanto el lugar seguro, sino protección, sí su famosa Orden del Fénix, era ésta la que le brindaba protección y como consecuencia le traía un lugar seguro.

-Potter… - murmuró el rubio

Quizás Potter sí le quisiera ayudar a proteger a su hijo, después de todo estaba en su naturaleza de león el ayudar a todo aquel desprotegido como lo hacía Dumbledore, pero ¿y Granger? O ¿Weasley? ¿Ellos lo ayudarían? Después de todo en el colegio nunca se llevaron bien, aunque ya hubieran pasado seis años desde entonces, de todas formas, _San_ Potter era su única opción. Por el momento. Y eso le molestaba, pedirle ayuda al último ser que jamás creyó que lo haría, pero todo fuera por salvarle la vida a su hijo, sí, él valía toda su humillación posible ante el famoso niño-que-vivió, valía todo su orgullo tragado y pedir ayuda ante el Elegido. Sí, Scorpius valía todo eso… y mucho más.

-Zabini…

Era lo que le resonaba ahora en su cabeza, Blaise Zabini, fue el único que lo ayudó en los tiempos de Hogwarts en los momentos difícil junto con Nott, no eran los mejores amigos, pero confiaban en ellos o al menos lo intentaban ya que, en la iniciación para ser Mortífagos ellos tres se protegían entre sí.

Tenía que contactarlo, tenía que avisarle que Voldemort estaba tras ellos, para vengarse porque en el último momento de la guerra habían cambiado de lado y lucharon en su contra, sí tenía que decirle que Voldemort no había muerto como todos creían.

* * *

El chico-que-vivió, aunque algunos ya lo nombraban el chico-que-venció, se encontraba en su oficina masajeándose las sienes, mientras él solo se autonombraba: el chico-que-le-duele-la-cabeza, y todo por no haber podido conciliar el sueño la noche pasada, después de la espantosa pesadilla que había tenido, de la cual no recordaba nada, absolutamente NADA, culpaba de ello a Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sabía, pero tenía esa sensación de que él había estado en ese sueño que le robó horas de descanso.

Para colmo, aun tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, en la mañana, su jefe le había dado los datos de los últimos cuatro Mortífagos prófugos.

-¡Hola! – saludó su mejor amigo desde hacía más de diez años.

-Ron.

-¿Nuevas noticias?

-Sí, me acaban de dar los nombres de los últimos cuatro Mortífagos.

-¿Algún conocido? Porque me muero por patearle el trasero a Malfoy – le dijo esperanzado.

-Yo también – dejó salir Harry al recordar sus horas perdidas de sueño, pero como buen auror maduro, solo pudo decir: – Son McKinnons, Rowle, Mulciber… y ¿Morseferth? – Sí, ese nombre se le hacía conocido ¿pero de dónde? Estaba seguro haberlo escuchado en algún lugar ¿Pero en cuál? ¿Quién era?

* * *

Por quinta, o decima vez, ya ni lo sabían, nuevamente eran víctimas de la maldición _cruciatus_ por parte de su Lord.

-¡Cómo pudieron permitir que ese traidor se llevara al mocoso! – los tres mortífagos ya ni se molestaban en contestar, porque si lo hacían, los _cruciaban_ , pero sino - ¡ _Crucio_! – También lo eran – No solo he perdido el quinto elemento por su inútil error, sino también al tercero, ¡ _Crucio_! – Voldemort seguía con el castigo.

Los tres hombres dejaron de sentir el castigo de su lord después de unos instantes, se levantaron temerosos después de que Voldemort se los ordenara, lo observaron hacer una sonrisa muy tétrica, aquella que lo caracteriza, aquella que anuncia buenas noticias, pero para él.

Los tres mortífagos siguieron la mirada de su lord, para encontrarse a un cuarto encapuchado que se acercaba a él desde el profundo bosque.

-¿Y bien? – resonó la voz del Señor Oscuro en el lugar haciendo temblar a todos los presentes, el recién llegado se fue hasta donde estaba su amo y le susurró algo al oído, trayendo como consecuencia otra sonrisa tétrica por parte de Voldemort – Es hora de remendar su error mis leales Mortífagos.

Los tres mortífagos asintieron, pues ya no querían recibir más _crucios_ por parte de su amo.

-Me acaban de notificar… que el traidor junto su hijo, se presentará en un lugar dentro de tres horas. Quiero que me los traigan.

* * *

Hermione se dirigía muy disgustada hacia un establecimiento, horas atrás le habían notificado que este lugar utilizaban a los pobres e indefensos elfos domésticos como trabajadores, ilegalmente, este asunto la tenía indignada ¿Cómo podría haber gente así todavía? ¿Cómo se atrevían a violar las recientes leyes apenas aprobadas? Aunque ni tan recientes, desde hace dos años que la habían aprobado y aún así había magos violándolas, eso era que hasta la fecha a la castaña le hacía sacar de sus casillas y no le importó el hecho de que había quedado ir a comer junto con Harry y con Ron.

Los cuales ya se encontraban en el comedor del ministerio, su amiga nunca se retrasaba, pero también había motivos para que ella se hiciera en ocasiones la difícil.

-¿Crees que aún no me perdone que al final me haya casado con Lavender? – preguntaba Ron cautelosamente

-No es eso Ron, ella te lo dijo la vez pasada. Algo me dice que otra vez anda alegando por los elfos domésticos.

-¡Ah! Pues entonces hay que comer – decía el pelirrojo mientras se saboreaba su comida.

-No se te olvide que mañana es el cumpleaños de James y quedaste de ir a mi casa junto con tu familia – le recordó el ojiverde.

-No se me ha olvidado Harry, por cierto ¿hablaste con Andrómeda?

-Sí, ya me dio autorización para llevar a Teddy también a la fiesta.

Ambos amigo se sumergieron en una charla común que desde hacía tiempo que no tenían.

* * *

El pub "El Cadáver" tenía cierta fama de ambiente oscuro, ya que en un tiempo atrás, ahí se realizaban negocios ilegales. Sin embargo era inevitable ir a ese lugar. Draco sabía de antemano al peligro que se expondría junto con su hijo ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Tenía que encontrar el paradero de Blaise y advertirle, después de todo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿no? Después de ese asunto, iría a buscar a Potter y pedirle ayuda.

Nada más al entrar al pub, le invadió un mal presentimiento, incluso su hijo lo sintió porque se aferró más a él en el abrazo, el rubio mayor observó el lugar, pudo localizar inmediatamente el punto de encuentro de su pequeña reunión con Nott, ya que éste estaba en constante contacto con el otro chico y además fue al primero que pudo localizar.

Se dirigió hacia la esquina, donde había una mesa y al lado de ésta una puerta que sin duda daba hacia la calle, llegó y sentó a su hijo en una de las sillas y se arrodilló frente a él, para quedar a su misma altura.

-Scorpius, _papi_ tiene que ir a ver a alguien, tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo vuelva ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo _papi_? – le preguntó el pequeñito con un pucherito.

-Porque a la persona que voy a ir a ver es malo con los niños – le mintió, pero era mejor así, no lo expondría por su descuido, no otra vez. Tampoco era que desconfiara de Nott, pero con el transcurso del tiempo y más de su propia experiencia reciente, aprendió a ser más precavido.

-Si es muy malo ¿Por qué vas a ir con él? – preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

-Ya te lo expliqué Scorpius, esta persona nos va a llevar con el tío Blaise – le decía mientras le limpiaba unas lagrimitas que se le resbalan por sus pálidas mejillas – Quédate aquí y recuerda: no hables con nadie – el menor asintió – ¿Recuerdas que tienes qué hacer si hay hombres malos vestidos de negro con máscaras? – El niño volvió a asentir más valientemente y al mismo tiempo llevando su mano a su pechito – Bien – le respondió Draco sonriente – Espérame aquí, no tardo – se despedía mientras le daba un beso fugaz en la frentecita.

Draco se colocó la capucha de su capa y se dirigió a una puerta de la esquina de frente, antes de entrar le echó una última mirada a su hijo, el cual lo observaba sin pestañar.

* * *

En cuanto Hermione estuvo frente al establecimiento, una ira incontenible la invadió, solo al imaginar a los pobres elfos domésticos trabajando sin parar para el estúpido dueño del pub, sin pensarlo dos veces entró y le encaró:

-¡Porque demonios está haciendo trabajar a los elfos domésticos sin pagarles ni siquiera un _knut_!

-Señorita, me haría el favor de no hacer escándalos en mi negocio. Tengo clientes y me los está asustando – la ex Gryffindor se ruborizó un poco ante el repentino regaño del dueño y al dar una ojeada al lugar, observó como los clientes la observaba extrañados.

-Me ha llegado una denuncia anónima que aquí tiene trabajando a elfos domésticos, eso está bien, pero me han dicho que nos les paga nada y eso es lo que está mal – le dijo ya en un tono más calmado, pero aún así con cierto reproche.

-No sé de qué habla – se justificaba el dueño del pub.

-Voy a inspeccionar el lugar y a entrevistar a sus clientes y sobre todo, a todos los elfos domésticos que tiene trabajando tan injustamente.

-Da igual, todo está en orden, señorita – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió hacia la clientela.

Con forme caminaba todos la observaban de manera molesta… hasta que llegó a la mesa donde había un pequeñito ¿solo? ¿Dónde demonios estaban sus padres? ¿Cómo se les ocurría abandonarlo de esa manera? Cualquiera podría ir y…

 _"_ _Bueno es mejor no sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente."_

Pensó la chica y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la mesa donde, un pequeñito de cabello rubio y de ojos color plata, se encontraba sentado solito. Llegó hasta donde estaba el niño y se sentó frente a él, pero éste tenía la mirada fija en una puerta que estaba al fondo, cuando sintió la mirada de la castaña desvió la suya hacia ella, pero solo unos instantes porque nuevamente la posó hacia aquella puerta.

-¡Hola! – Saludó Hermione – pero el pequeño no le respondió – ¿Estás solo? – Volvió a preguntar pero el pequeñito la volvió a ignorar, la chica siguió la mirada del niño para encontrarse con un puerta – ¿Están tus papás allá? – le preguntó por tercera vez, pero el niño no hacía más que observar con ansias la puerta – ¿Estás enojado? – Cambió la pregunta – el chiquillo nuevamente desvió su mirada con ella y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Mi _papi_ dice que no hable con extraños – pero con tan solo decir eso, se tapó la boca con sus dos manitas rápidamente, por haber hablado precisamente con una extraña, la chica sonrió disimuladamente, ese pequeñito le causaba ternura.

-Tu _papi_ tiene razón… pero ¿Por qué no está aquí? – El pequeñito seguía con sus manitas en la boca – Me llamo Hermione, mucho gusto y ¿tú? – se presentó mientras le extendía una mano.

-Scorpius – le respondió el pequeño mientras le recibía la mano, luego la retiró rápidamente para nuevamente taparse su boquita.

-Mucho gusto Scorpius, no tienes que hacer eso – le decía mientras le quitaba sus manitas de la boca – Ya no somos extraños, ya sabemos nuestros nombres – le dijo sonriente la ex Gryffindor, pero el pequeñito le lanzó una mirada extraña y vagamente familiar a la chica. Sí, recordaba haber visto ese semblante tan arrogante en algún lado… - Entonces Scorpius, ¿dónde están tus papás?

-Mi _papá_ está hablando con el señor que es malo con los niños – esto confundió a la chica y cuando quiso preguntarle algo más se escuchó una explosión desde el fondo del pub.

Todos los clientes se sobresaltaron ante este hecho y fijaron sus vistas al lugar de donde provenía la reciente explosión.

Por otro lado Hermione se quedó estática ante la escena. Un hombre había sido expulsado por la explosión cayendo en el suelo violentamente y en la puerta, donde minutos antes había tenido fija la mirada el pequeño, salían tres figuras encapuchadas.

-Mortífagos… - murmuró la castaña, horrorizada.

-¡ _Papi_! – escuchó gritar al niño y por reflejo ella lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, el grito del pequeño llamó la atención de los tres mortífagos y ahora se dirigían hacia con ellos.

- _Sangre_ _Sucia_ , entréganos al niño – le dijo uno de ellos, mientras los otros dos mortífagos le apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas dispuestos a lanzarle el _Avada_.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	3. Coincidencia o destino

**Capitulo Tres:**

 **Coincidencia o destino.**

* * *

 _-Sangre Sucia_ , entréganos al niño – le dijo uno de ellos, mientras los otros dos mortífagos le apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas, dispuestos a lanzarle el _Avada_.

Hermione ya tenía su varita en ristre, pero incluso para ella enfrentarse a tres mortífagos con un niño en brazos, el cual forcejeaba en el agarre, le era imposible salir victoriosa de esa pequeña pelea, tenía que calcular bien sus movimientos, aunque claro, no disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo en esos precisos momentos.

Los mortífagos se acercaban hacia ellos peligrosamente, ella retrocedía instintivamente a cada paso que daban aquellos encapuchados hacia donde estaba, sabiendo de antemano que eso era inútil ya que tarde o temprano toparía con la pared, lo cual hizo en esos instantes.

 _"_ _Piensa Hermione, vamos… piensa"_

-¡ _Papi_! – el pequeño seguía debatiéndose en el agarre de la castaña, mientras su bracitos de estiraban inútilmente en un intento de alcanzar a su padre que estaba del otro lado del pub.

- _Sangre Sucia_ , entréganos al niño – volvió a insistir el mortífago que parecía estar al frente de esa misión.

-¿Para qué lo quieren? – interrogó la chica con el simple objeto de ganar tiempo y saber qué hacer después.

-Eso no te incube – espetó el encapuchado que estaba a un lado del encargado de la misión.

Los tres mortífagos estaban al pendiente de su objetivo que no se dieron cuenta que su primera víctima se levantaba lentamente y los hechizaba por la espalda; en cuanto Hermione vio que los mortífagos eran expulsados por un haz de luz morada, protegió al pequeño con su cuerpo por instinto agachándose, tenía que salir del lugar aprovechando el caos ocasionado recientemente, el sitio había sido invadido por una gran nube de polvo.

Por unos momentos no escuchaba ruido por ninguno de los clientes del pub, seguramente algunos habrían salido desde el momento de haber visto a los seguidores de Voldemort y los que no alcanzaron a hacerlo debieron haber encontrado refugio inútilmente debajo de las mesas, la verdad eso ya no le importaba a la chica, un pánico la invadió al sentir que el pequeñito que tenía entre brazos había dejado de forcejear.

¿Se habría desmayado? ¿Le habrían hechizado? Solo esperaba que no estuviera… muerto.

Su miedo se intensificó cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la jalaban hacia fuera del pub, aunque hizo un esfuerzo enorme a oponerse a ello.

* * *

Un encapuchado miraba hacia la nada, solo se limitaba estar ahí, sintiéndose el peor del mundo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba entre la espada y la pared, nuevamente, pero esta vez sin ninguna ventaja a su favor, sino todo lo contrario…

Se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado, la incertidumbre o mejor dicho la culpa, no lo dejaba tranquilo, comenzó andar de un lado para otro, seguramente a estas horas, los tres mortífagos ya habrían atacado.

-Acaso lo que percibo en el ambiente es ¿culpa? – dijo una voz siseante a su espalda, el encapuchado se volvió para enfrentar a su amo.

-No, mi lord.

-Más te vale chico, porque lo último que debes sentir es eso… _culpa_ , recuerda que Malfoy es un traidor y como tal debe pagar.

-Sí, mi lord.

-Todos los traidores deben pagar un precio para ser perdonados, si es que quiero perdonarlos, claro – reflexionaba Voldemort – En cambio tú, me has resultado muy útil, sigue así. Si la misión no falla en unas cuantas horas tendrás tu recompensa – le repitió el Señor Oscuro – por lo pronto, puedes irte.

El joven encapuchado emprendió su camino y al llegar a un punto neutro… _desapareció_.

* * *

-¡Suéltame maldito asqueroso, mortífago! – escupió la chica al ver que la figura que la sujetaba fuertemente era un encapuchado – ¡Que me sueltes! – le dijo cuando logró zafarse del agarre e inmediatamente le amenazó con su varita.

-No tengo tiempo para tus _jueguitos_ Granger – le contestó la figura mientras con un movimiento de mano bajaba la varita de la chica, la cual había quedado pasmada al reconocer la voz del que le habló – Vámonos o nos van a descubrir…

Pero el chico no esperó respuesta de la chica, simplemente se molestó con el hecho de tomarla nuevamente del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarla hasta un callejón solitario. Una vez estando en ese lugar, Hermione estaba saliendo apenas de la impresión ¿Qué se proponía Malfoy? ¿No se supone que él se había opuesto a Voldemort en el último momento de la batalla final? Entonces ¿Por qué demonios ayudaba aquellos mortífagos para atrapar al niño? Seguramente había sido otra farsa más de parte del ex Slytherin, claro ya lo habían dicho antes: Un mortífago siempre será un mortífago.

-No te atrevas, Malfoy – le amenazó la castaña al ver que el rubio había sacado su varita y apuntaba hacia el niño.

-No le voy hacer daño, Granger – le informó el rubio – Lo voy a despertar para…

-¡Cállate! Ustedes traman algo contra el niño – lo interrumpió y esta vez su amenaza iba en serio, pues su varita, que ya estaba apuntando hacia la cara del rubio, sacaban visiblemente chispas rojas – No dejaré que le hagan daño – protegía la chica al pequeñito que seguía inconsciente.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta Granger, los saqué del lugar a ambos para protegerlos, pero parece que no sabes reconocer las buenas acciones.

-¡Silencio!

-¡Silencio, tú! Tus gritos alertaran a los mortífagos y los atraerá aquí y sinceramente no dispongo de mucho tiempo

-No me ca…

-¡ _Silencius_! – hechizó Draco ¡demonios! ¿Esa Granger nunca se callaba o qué? Con un movimiento rápido le quitó su varita y dirigiéndose a su hijo le apuntó con su varita ante la mirada angustiante de la chica, creyendo que le haría daño.

- _Ennervate_.

El pequeñito abrió sus ojitos y se aferró a la chica cuando vio al encapuchado frente a él, se iba a llevar su manita a su pecho, pero el rubio mayor lo detuvo y con su otra mano se bajó la capucha dejando así su rostro expuesto.

-¡ _Papi_! – gritó el pequeñito, estirando sus bracitos hacia Draco.

-Scorpius… no debemos hacer mucho ruido o los hombres encapuchados vendrán – el niño asintió valientemente tapándose su boquita, Malfoy sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su hijo.

* * *

Un chico de piel morena clara, cabellera castaña y de ojos color azul oscuro, se acaba de aparecer en las afueras del pub "El Cadáver", pero en cuanto puso un pie en tierra firme, se dio cuenta que nada estaba bien. Y no se equivocó, en cuanto vio salir a tres encapuchados del lugar se tuvo que ocultar de ellos, pero no por eso dejó de prestar atención a lo que decían.

-Ese maldito traidor, ¡búsquenlo! – ordenó el primer mortífago que había salido del lugar.

-No debe ir muy lejos, va con la _sangre_ _sucia_ – dijo un segundo mortífago como si aquella chica no fuera un gran obstáculo para que el chico fuera muy lejos del lugar.

-Recuerden que el lord quiere sin ningún rasguño al _mocoso_ – les recordó el primer encapuchado.

-Sí, pero no dijo nada de Malfoy – dijo complacido el tercer mortífago mientras se estrujaba las manos.

-¡Démonos prisa! Esta misión se está extendiendo más del tiempo requerido – apremió el líder del grupo mientras se encaminaba por el callejón.

El chico recién aparecido se quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos, luego sonrió de lado.

* * *

Hermione estaba sorprendida ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El niño llamó _papi_ a Malfoy? ¿Malfoy era papá? ¿Malfoy estaba mostrando amor a alguien más? En realidad ese rubio la había sorprendido, jamás hubiera imaginado verlo así de cariñoso con alguien más, aunque pensándolo bien, después de todo Malfoy era humano, en algún momento debía de mostrar sentimientos, aunque…

De pronto su semblante cambió al ver a un mortífago del otro lado del callejón.

Quiso advertirle a Malfoy al ver que el mortífago lo apuntaba por la espalda, pero como aún seguía bajo el hechizo _Silencius_ no podía articular palabra.

 _"_ _Estúpido Malfoy, voltea o nos van a matar"_

Pero el chico también había visto a un mortífago frente a él, justo a unos cuantos pasos atrás de Granger.

-Vaya… vaya… - decía malicioso el primer mortífago llamando la atención del rubio – Sé bueno traidor y entréganos al _mocoso_ – el ex Slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas Malfoy – aclaró el segundo encapuchado.

-¡Demonios! – Murmuró Draco al ver que el tercer mortífago se les unía también – Scorpius, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad? – le preguntó a su hijo, el pequeñito asintió, sacando debajo de su playera un pequeño collar que llevaba un dije de plata, de un trébol de cuatro hojas – excelente, cierren los ojos – Les recomendó a ambos - ¡ _Illuminate_! – Exclamó Draco y a continuación todo el lugar se alumbró dejando temporalmente cegados a los encapuchados - _¡Finite Incantatem_! – Le lanzó a Hermione mientras le regresaba su varita – Cuídalo Granger, por favor – le suplicó – ¡Ahora, Scorpius! – ordenó a su hijo y el pequeño agarrando el dije, exclamó:

-Scorpius…

Hermione sintió cómo era impulsada del suelo y sostuvo fuertemente al pequeñito mientras cerraba vigorosamente sus ojos, hasta que sintió que todo estaba estable los volvió a abrir y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel callejón ¿Qué había ocurrido? O mejor ¿En dónde demonios estaba?

Recorrió con su mirada aquel extraño lugar, parecía una casa. Una casa que aparentemente solo contenía lo necesario para sobrevivir, por la reciente impresión, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado al niño en el piso hasta que la voz de éste la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Dónde está mi _papi_? – interrogó el niño mientras lo buscaba por todo el lugar.

Hermione entornó los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del rubio mayor, entonces lo comprendió, ese dije era un _traslador_ …

-¿Dónde está mi _papi_? – el pequeñito volvió a preguntar mientras miraba a la castaña con unos ojitos preocupantes.

Y por primera vez, Hermione no supo cómo responder a una simple pregunta…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar *0***

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	4. El refugio

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

 **El refugio**

* * *

-¡No! – gritó el encargado de la misión, el cual Draco lo identificó como Morseferth, cuando descubrió que su objetivo ya no estaba más en el callejón - ¡Maldito traidor!

Draco fue rodeado por los tres Mortífagos, calculaba sus pasos y los veía detenidamente, sabía de antemano que esa lucha la tenía perdida.

-¡A dónde diablos se fueron! – exigió un segundo mortífago el cual el ex Slytherin reconoció como McKinnons.

-¿Y piensas que te lo diré? – le dijo el rubio siseante.

-Vamos Malfoy, tarde o temprano el Señor Oscuro se hará de tu hijo – ahora habló el tercer Mortífago, Rowle.

-Eso, si yo lo permito.

-Eso es fácil, ¿qué harás cuando te hagamos el _Avada_? ¿Cómo defenderás al _mocoso_? – interrogó Morseferth malicioso.

-Tarde o temprano lo haremos, llegaremos a él y tú no podrás impedirlo – aseguró McKinnons.

-Eso lo veremos – les retó Draco.

-¡ _Expulso_! – lanzó el tercer mortífago y Draco fue lanzado, quiso contra-atacar, pero Morseferth se le adelantó con un ' _Expeliarmus_ ' y la varita del rubio salió disparada al otro lado del pasillo, donde McKinnons la tomó entre sus manos.

-¡ _Crucio_! – lanzó con placer Morseferth y el rubio pronto comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

* * *

Ni siquiera habían llegado al postre cuando Harry y Ron habían sido llamados de urgencia por su jefe, les habían notificado de un ataque donde estaban involucrados los Mortífagos prófugos, los dos ex Gryffindor ni siquiera lo pensaron dos veces, se lanzaron al lugar de los hechos.

Estaban llegando al famoso pub "El cadáver" cuando vieron a un exaltado dueño quejándose con uno de sus compañeros que estaba de guardia.

-Yo me encargo – le dijo Harry y el chico parecía en verdad agradecido de haber sido relevado del asunto. El chico-que-vivió se dirigió al dueño del Pub - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mortífagos, eso es lo que sucedió, cuatro mortífagos entraron a mi negocio y lo destruyeron, ¿Que no ve?

-¿Pero por qué cuatro mortífagos se interesarían en destruir su negocio? ¿Le pidieron algo a cambio? – interrogó ahora Ron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por supuesto que no! Esos mal nacidos estaban detrás de un niño.

-¿Niño? ¿Qué niño? – preguntó Harry confundido.

-No lo sé, pero la chica del ministerio lo protegió, lástima que uno de los mortífagos de todas formas se la haya llevado…

-¿Chica? ¿Cual chica? – ahora preguntó el pelirrojo perplejo.

-La que vino a reclamarme por los elfos domésticos, pero yo no los trato mal, es decir…

-¿Y dice que se la llevó un mortífago? – interrogó Harry, cayendo en cuenta que la 'chica' de la que hablaba el dueño del pub se trataba de Hermione.

-Sí, a ella y al niño, todos iban detrás del niño – dijo desesperado el hombre, creía que aquellos aurores le estaban tomando el pelo con tantas preguntas sin sentido.

-¿Y quién era el niño?

-No lo sé, ¿me ve cara de niñera? Además no sé si deba decírselo, a lo mejor los mortífagos regresan y me matan por haberles dado esa información.

-No se preocupe, estará bajo protección – aseguró el chico ojiverde.

-Espero, ¿y qué pasará con mi negocio? Está destruido – se quejaba el dueño del pub.

-Quédese con mi compañero, él tomará su declaración y los datos para ver cómo arreglar el asunto de su negocio.

-Bien.

-Pero antes, ¿Pudo identificar qué mortífago fue el que se llevó a la chica del ministerio?

-No, pero su rostro me era familiar, era un chico rubio, creo que era un Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? – se preguntaron entre sí ambos chicos mientras se miraban fijamente. Harry se centró en sus pensamientos, ¿Malfoy con los mortífagos? ¿No se supone que el rubio se había pasado al bando de la luz en el último momento junto con sus padres?

Al parecer, no. Y sí el muy maldito le hizo algo a su amiga Hermione y al niño se las pagaría y con creces cada uno de lo rasguños, hechizos o lo que utilizaría en ellos.

* * *

-¿Dónde está mi papi? – le había preguntado el pequeñito a la castaña, la chica dejó salir un profundo suspiro y se agachó hasta estar a la altura del niño.

-Seguramente no tarda en llegar.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó esperanzado Scorpius.

-Sí – le decía la castaña, mientras le limpiaba unas lagrimitas y el pequeñito hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó alarmada la chica.

-Sí… aquí – el pequeño rubio le señaló su pechito.

-Déjame revisarte ¿sí? –Scorpius asintió, Hermione comenzó a examinarlo y hacerle algunas preguntas referentes a su estado de salud, después observó al niño tallarse sus ojitos – ¿Tienes sueño? – el pequeñito volvió a asentir.

-Vamos a dormir – le dijo animadamente la chica.

-¿Y si los hombres malos vienen? – preguntó asustado el de ojitos platas.

-No, ya verás que no – le tranquilizó la ex Gryffindor.

-¿Y mi papi?

-Yo te despierto cuando llegue, ¿sí?

-Sí. Her… Herm…

-Hermione, pero puedes decirme _Hermy_ ¿Qué te parece? – el niñito asintió sonriente.

- _Hermy_ , tengo hambre.

La chica frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy _matara_ a su hijo de hambre? Y sobre todo, ¡arriesgarlo a semejante peligro! Y ¿dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué no llegaba? Suspiró con resignación y dirigiéndose al menor le dijo:

-¡Pues vamos a comer! ¿Donde está la cocina?

-¡Acá! – Scorpius la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la cocina, que era el cuarto de enseguida.

La chica le preparó algo de comida y luego lo acostó en la cama donde casi instantáneamente, el pequeñito se quedó dormido.

* * *

-¡ _Crucio_! – gritaban uno tras otros los mortífagos hacia Draco, el chico solo soportaba el dolor sin siquiera lanzar un gemido o grito de inconformidad, hasta que finalmente cedió el dolor.

Se sentía tan débil, cansado, pero pronto la imagen de su hijo se le vino a la mente.

 _"_ _Scorpius"._

No permitiría que el maldito de Voldemort se hiciera de él, por supuesto que no, además siendo sinceros, si algo le sucediera a él ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo? ¿La sangre sucia lo cuidaría? No, por supuesto que no, aunque minutos atrás se lo hubiera demostrado, aunque claro ella no sabía que era su hijo, pero ahora que ya sabía… ¿aun así lo cuidaría? ¿Por qué demonios aun seguía pensando en eso, en morir? Si tenia algo por lo qué luchar, ya había perdido a su esposa, no perdería ahora a su hijo, además aun tenía que buscar al maldito de Potter para buscar el lugar seguro, ya si le pasaba algo después, ya habría alguien que cuidaría de su hijo, sí, por supuesto que sí.

El rubio se levantó trabajosamente, para cuando lo hizo, Morseferth ya estaba frente a él, el cual le dio un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer nuevamente.

-McKinnons, dame la _Veritaserum –_ le ordenó malicioso.

Entre McKinnons y Rowle obligaron a Draco aponerse de rodillas. Morseferth lo agarró de los cabellos produciéndole más dolor al rubio haciendo que abriera la boca automáticamente, aprovechando la acción, Morseferth le acercó el frasco a los labios mientras le decía:

-Ahora sí, Malfoy, ¿nos vas a decir a dónde demonios mandaste a tu hijo? – preguntó amenazante Morseferth.

-¡ _Illuminate_! – se escuchó a lo lejos, dejando a todos cegados en el callejón.

* * *

Hermione solo contemplaba al pequeño rubio mientras que éste dormía aplaciblemente, ahora que lo observaba bien, el pequeño era el mismo retrato del Malfoy que conocía, misma facciones, mismo color de ojos, mismo color de cabello, hasta los mismos gestos, solo que a diferencia de la versión mayor, Scorpius era un ángel. Sí, un pequeñito con inocencia pura, se preguntó de pronto si el Malfoy que ella conocía en algún tiempo también tuvo _"eso",_ pero luego recordó todo lo que pasó en el colegio y dudó mucho que eso hubiera sido posible.

Comenzó a recapitular lo ocurrido, los tres mortífagos al parecer iban por el hijo de él, es decir, por Scorpius, pero ¿Por qué lo querían? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué él? Seguramente era para algo malo, pues entonces Malfoy no habría puesto resistencia. No, por supuesto que no.

Escuchó al pequeñito dejar un quejidito de dolor, lo que le llevó a sacar una conclusión muy precisa.

-Maldito Malfoy – murmuró - ¿Cómo pudo hechizarlo?

Eso era lo que ahora le molestaba, sabía que el rubio mayor fue el que le había lanzado un ' _Desmaius_ ' a su hijo dentro del pub, sabía de ante mano que la situación posiblemente, repito, posiblemente lo requería… pero, ¿cómo pudo hacerle algo así? Eso podría traerle consecuencias, quizás no graves pero finalmente algunas repercusiones tendría, un ejemplo claro era en esos momentos, el pequeño tenía un ligero dolor en su pechito.

-Si lo vuelve hacer, juro que no respondo – murmuraba la chica enojada.

Observó detenidamente al pequeño y una pregunta comenzó a resonarle en la cabeza. ¿Quién era la madre de ese pequeñito? ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Qué pasó con Lucius y Narcisa? No era que le importaba el bienestar de aquellas personas pero…

Sacó un gruñido.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estas Draco Malfoy?! – sinceramente, ya se estaba cansando de hacer preguntas y que nadie se las respondiera.

* * *

-¡Allá! – Señaló, Harry – Acaban de hacer magia por allá, ¡vamos! ¡Suerte y atrapamos de una vez a los malditos mortífagos! – " _Sobre todo a Malfoy",_ los aurores le siguieron.

El lugar estaba todo iluminado, Draco hizo un esfuerzo por salir del lugar, lamentablemente el hechizo le dio de lleno también así que estaba cegado momentáneamente, el terror lo invadió cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo jalaba, puso resistencia hasta el momento que su captor le habló:

-Soy yo Draco, Theo, ¡ _Accio_ varita de Draco!

El rubio se dejó llevar por su amigo, el cual se _desapareció_ justo a tiempo, pues el efecto del hechizo se había terminado y los tres mortífagos estaban dispuestos a contra-atacar.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMETAR *0***

 **PISLIB n_n**


	5. Acusaciones

**Capitulo Cinco:**

 **Acusaciones**

* * *

Harry y compañía llegaron al lugar justo cuando los tres Mortífagos habían desaparecidos frente a sus ojos.

-¡Maldición! – dejó salir el ojiverde, pues estaba seguro que esta vez sí atraparían a los últimos seguidores de Voldemort.

* * *

En cuanto Draco sintió tierra firme y su visión fue más clara, se separó de su amigo e inmediatamente le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que el chico se tambaleara y cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios delataste mi posición?! – le gritó histérico con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras le arrebataba su varita.

-Draco yo no te delaté – le respondió Nott mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el área lastimada de la cara – llegué tarde a nuestra reunión porque ayer escuché ciertos rumores y quería confirmarlos, me tardé mas del tiempo debido.

-No te creo – le dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras mientras le amenazaba con su varita.

-¡Malfoy! Escúchame, sé que Voldemort está vivo y sé que esta tras Scorpius, por eso entiendo tu desconfianza, pero créeme si aquí hay un traidor entre nosotros, no soy yo.

-Es más que obvio que yo no lo soy y tampoco desconfío de Blaise – aclaró el ojigris.

-Yo tampoco, pero alguien tuvo que delatar nuestra posición, cuando _aparecí_ frente al pub escuché a los mortífagos que iban detrás de ti y de tu hijo.

-Lo sé, han estado tras nosotros desde hace medio año.

-¿Para qué quiere Voldemort a Scorpius? – preguntó ya más tranquilo el ojiazul cuando vio a Draco bajar su varita.

-Aquí no es lugar para hablar de eso, vamos al Refugio.

-¿Refugio? – preguntó sorprendido, Theodore.

-Sí, ahí está Scorpius y… Granger.

-¿Granger? – preguntó confundido el ojiazul – Y ¿Astoria? – el rubio tragó saliva, no quería decir aquellas palabras.

-Ella… ella está en un lugar seguro – fue el único comentario de Malfoy y el chico castaño comprendió que había algo más, pero no quiso presionar a su amigo rubio.

-Bien, pero no me puedo tardar mucho tiempo, dejé a Luna sola.

-¿Crees que la ataquen?

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, los Mortífagos ya saben que te estoy ayudando y a estas alturas, _él_ ya lo sabe – dijo en un tono preocupante, el rubio solo optó por tragar saliva, eso era cierto, ahora su amigo Theodore se unía a la lista de traidores de Voldemort, aunque siempre lo estuvo desde el momento en que se cambio de bando en la batalla final, y aunque el lord no lo sabía, ahora sí.

* * *

Hermione estaba llegando a su límite, se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde para su gusto y el estúpido de Malfoy aún no llegaba ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿En dónde demonios se había metido? Al estarse planteando esas preguntas tampoco pudo evitar llegar a conclusiones un poco inquietantes, ¿y si los Mortífagos lo habían capturado? ¿Y si… estaba muerto?

 _"_ _Espero que no, porque me debes una explicación, una muy buena explicación Malfoy"_

La castaña se volvió a parar del lugar de donde se encontraba sentada, era la décima vez que lo hacía, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía dejar solo a un niño indefenso cuyo padre había dejado a su merced con ella, prácticamente la había convertido en su _'nana'_ por decirlo de algún modo.

* * *

El cuerpo de aurores ya habían dado mínimo diez vuelta a la redonda en el lugar de los hechos y Harry creyó que ya era hora de enfrentar a la realidad, llamó a su equipo y les dio la orden de retirase salvo al equipo de guardia, que lo componían cinco personas.

-Harry, ¿Qué pasará con Hermione? – preguntó preocupado su amigo pelirrojo.

-No lo sé Ron, pero no nos daremos por vencidos, tenemos que buscar algún rastro de ella, no puede simplemente desaparecer.

-Pero si Malfoy se la llevó junto al niño…

-Por eso no nos iremos hasta encontrarla.

-¿Le avisaremos a Boot? Digo, después de todo es su novio – dijo Ron en un tono, que quedaba claro que no le agradaba la idea que su mejor amiga estuviera saliendo con aquel ex Ravenclaw.

-Supongo, pero ya que regrese de su misión secreta. Por ahora, hay que encontrarla – dijo el ojiverde.

* * *

Un chico alto, de piel morena, complexión delgada y de grandes ojos color miel se ' _apareció_ ' a las orillas de un bosque, donde había una pequeña cabaña. Entró pero no vio a ninguno de sus _colegas_.

 _"_ _Más te vale que estés vivo Draco, por algo te envié a Granger para que te ayudara"_

Pensó el chico mientras suspiraba de impotencia, ¿Por qué demonios le tuvo que ocurrir a él? ¿Por qué el maldito de Voldemort se enteró de _ese_ secreto que con tanto esfuerzo le había ocultado años atrás? Solo sospechaba de dos personas: Malfoy y Nott, pues ambos chicos lo sabían, pero tampoco se permitiría el lujo de dudar de ellos, porque entonces ¿en quién confiaría? Además, tampoco era que fuera un gran secreto, pues su familia era reconocida por eso, por representar orgullosamente el elemento de la Tierra.

 _"_ _Blaise, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, de tus acciones depende no solo tu vida, sino de muchas más personas… sobre todo la de Pansy y la de ella"._

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató que algunos mortífagos llegaban al lugar, los observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta que los encapuchados llegaban con las manos vacías. Sonrió con satisfacción, por suerte la máscara que llevaba en su rostro pudo disimular su semblante.

-Oye, tú – lo llamó Morseferth - ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso no quiere que conozcamos tu identidad? – le preguntó frustrado por tanto misterio en ese encapuchado desconocido.

-Sí él no les ha dicho aún, entonces no tengo por qué decírselos yo – les respondió desafiante Blaise, fingiendo muy bien su voz para no delatarse.

-No te hagas el interesante, muchacho – intervino McKinnons – creo que el Señor Tenebroso tiene algo tuyo… o de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

-¡Tú que sabes! – Espetó Zabini, temiendo que su identidad estuviera descubierta – son solo especulaciones suyas, ¿a caso están celosos que yo haya ocupado el lugar de Lucius Malfoy en lugar de alguno de ustedes?

Los tres mortífagos gruñeron y estaban dispuestos a atacar a aquel misterioso mortífago, pero Voldemort hizo acto de su presencia en esos momentos. El ambiente se tensó, el Lord recorrió con sus ojos rojos el lugar percatándose de lo obvio.

-Alguien me podría decir ¡¿Por qué demonios el traidor y su hijo no están aquí?! – La voz del Señor Oscuro retumbó en el lugar haciendo temblar a sus seguidores - ¡Morseferth! – exigió.

-Mi señor, todo iba bien… - trataba de excusarse vanamente el encapuchado – pero la _sangre sucia_ estaba en el lugar, y también…

-¿También? – lo invitó a seguir, peligrosamente.

-Se unió Nott con él – confesó complacido Morseferth.

Blaise entornó los ojos…

 _"_ _¡No! Maldición, se supone que Theo no debió haber aparecido ahí, él debería de haber estado con Luna"_

Pensó desesperadamente el moreno, ¿ahora qué haría? No podría proteger a ambos chicos, no al mismo tiempo. Y para su desgracia él tendría que ofrecer a uno de ellos, sin duda sería Nott, Malfoy tenía que proteger a Scorpius.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Nuestra lista de traidores… cada vez aumenta… tengo que hacer algo para que disminuya… - Voldemort habló, siseante – Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿Qué pasó con el mocoso?

-La _sangre sucia_ y el niño fueron trasladados a otro lugar.

-Así que, se trasladaron – decía analizando Voldemort y luego dirigiéndose a su mortífago misterioso le preguntó – dime, ¿A dónde se trasladó Malfoy? – Blaise se tensó, pues él sabía a dónde se iría Draco, pero ¿lo diría? ¿Lo traicionaría nuevamente?

-Yo… - vaciló.

\- Quieres que te recuerde… ¿lo que sucederá si me mientes? – siseó amenazante el Señor Oscuro.

-Al Refugio – murmuró apesadumbrado el moreno – Malfoy trasladó a su hijo al Refugio - _"Lo siento Draco… pero mi familia peligra"_ pensó Blaise.

-Muy bien, muchacho – sonrió triunfante Voldemort – ahora dime… cómo llegar hasta ahí.

* * *

Draco suspiró con resignación, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sí, le pediría ayuda a Granger, ¿quién mas sino ella la que lo ayudaría? Ella había sido testigo de lo ocurrido, así que no dudaría de su palabra ¿no? Ella podría de alguna manera interceder con Potter para que lo ayude con su famosa Orden del Fénix. Sí, ella podría respaldar su versión.

Pero ahora el reto era cómo decírselo, probablemente la chica estuviera furiosa con él, primero por haberla hechizado, segundo por haberla mandado a un lugar desconocido… y por último, haberla 'abandonado' varias horas con su hijo en el Refugio. Sí, un gran reto.

Suspiró y entró al lugar.

La ex Gryffindor quedó como estatua al ver a una persona frente a la puerta, creyó que era uno de los mortífagos por el atuendo que llevaba puesto aquella figura, pero el chico se bajó la capucha y dejó al descubierto su cabello rubio platino…

Era, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	6. Ayuda

**Capitulo Seis:**

 **Ayuda**

* * *

La ex Gryffindor quedó como estatua al ver a una persona frente a la puerta, creyó que era uno de los mortífagos por el atuendo que llevaba puesto pero al bajarse la capucha dejó al descubierto su cabello rubio platino.

Era Draco Malfoy.

-¡Ya era hora estúpido Malfoy! – Le reclamó al estar frente a él, al mismo tiempo que le daba golpes en el torso – tenías preocupado a tu hijo, el pobre estaba haciendo lo posible para no dormirse, pero finalmente el sueño lo ha vencido ¡dime! ¿Qué demonios tramas? ¿Matarlo de la preocupación? ¡Contesta de una maldita vez! – Exigió la castaña - ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-Necesito un favor Granger.

Fue la simple respuesta, y muy inesperada, del chico; la ex Gryffindor se quedó paralizada, esperaba cualquier tipo de reclamación por parte del rubio, mínimo por la forma en cómo lo recibió, en cambio el chico le estaba pidiendo un favor.

-¿Qué? – fue su respuesta, aunque perfectamente lo había escuchado, pero como creía que estaba en un especie de sueño, quiso verificarlo.

En cambio, el rubio tenía una lucha interna, después de pensarlo mejor al final se decidió por pedirle ayuda a la castaña, así que se tragó todas aquellas palabras que le hubiera dicho a la _sangre sucia_ , porque para desgracia de él, ella era su única opción.

-Lo que me escuchaste decir, necesito un favor – le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su hijo, el cual dormía apaciblemente en la cama.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? Digo, después de todo lo que pasó este día, en el cual me hechizaste, me enviaste a este lugar que ni siquiera sé donde está y lo más importante me dejaste de niñera; yo no sé tú Malfoy, pero yo tengo cosas qué hacer, tengo un trabajo, una vida social y seguramente mis amigos me están buscando en estos momentos y no confío en ti.

-Lo siento Granger, pero no pensé en tu _patética_ vida, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque estaba preocupado salvando la vida de mi hijo!

-Si estabas tan preocupado por tu hijo, ¿para qué te lo llevaste? O mejor, porque aún andas con los mortífagos… espera hay algo mejor ¿para qué demonios lo estas hechizando? ¿A caso lo quieres matar de un ataque al corazón? – la chica estaba furiosa, demasiado furiosa y aunque lo último que le había dicho no era tan acertado, lo dijo para, según ella, _'darle un lección'_ a Malfoy.

En cambio el chico, entornó los ojos y su mirada se posó en su hijo, el cual en esos escasos segundos había dado un quejidito de dolor, ¿su hijo podía morir? No lo había hechizado muchas veces y tampoco era que le agradara la idea de estarlo hechizando, lo había hecho porque en esos momentos él había creído que era lo mejor (además de que estaba bajo presión).

-¿Scorpius? – Draco murmuró bajito al ver cómo su hijo se llevaba una manita a su pechito y la otra a sus ojitos. Pero a ésta última el rubio no le prestó atención, solo se enfocó en la primera y el miedo empezó a apoderarse de él. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, la vista se le comenzó a nublar de repente y todo comenzó a darle vuelta, después solo vio oscuridad…

-¿Malfoy? – llamó la castaña al ver los movimientos tambaleantes del rubio, pero éste no le respondió, simplemente cayó al piso. Se había desmayado - ¡Malfoy!

* * *

Los tres mortífagos habían emprendido su camino para llegar al famoso Refugio donde encontrarían a Malfoy y a su hijo, sería un largo viaje, además no podían simplemente 'aparecer' en el lugar al menos que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de ahí, por suerte Blaise les había dicho cómo llegar, aunque por el camino más largo, mientras él pensaba la manera de cómo ayudar a su amigo sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta.

Lo que no sabía el ex Slytherin era que el Señor Oscuro tenía otros planes para él.

-Muy bien, muchacho – resonaba la voz de Voldemort en la cabaña – debe ser tu día de suerte, gracias a ti tendré por fin al quinto elemento en mis manos y muy pronto tu familia estará nuevamente contigo. Esta chica Pansy ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-Ocho – contestó Blaise.

-Ya veo… y ¿también nacerá con el 'don' de manipular la 'Tierra'? – Blaise entornó los ojos y esperaba que el maldito de Voldemort no tuviera interés ahora en su hija.

-No, no lo sabemos.

-Pero es muy probable ¿no? Es decir, tú tienes ese 'don' – el lord se quedó pensativo unos momentos (los cuales fueron eternos para el moreno) y después continuó – por lo pronto, tú serás el que sustituya a Mulciber en el hechizo, tal como te lo dije hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, mi lord – respondió el moreno.

Claro que recordaba ese día, ¡cómo olvidarlo! Fue aquel día cuando los cuatro mortífagos fueron por él y su esposa Pansy, que en aquel tiempo solo tenía dos meses de embarazo, los llevaron ante Voldemort y éste había retenido a la chica en un lugar secreto. El lord le amenazó con matar a su esposa si no le entregaba a Scorpius Malfoy.

Voldemort sabía muy bien sobre el don del elemento de cada uno de ellos, por eso había decido desaparecer y fingir su muerte después de la batalla que se llevó a cabo en el castillo; tenía que planear muy bien su siguiente movimiento y fue así como todo se dio, pero lo que no contaba Voldemort era que se le haría muy difícil de hacerse con el quinto elemento, tenía desde hace seis meses intentándolo capturar y cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos, éste se le escapó.

* * *

Hermione hacía todo lo posible para despertar a Malfoy, pero el chico seguía inconsciente, así que no le quedó de otra que tomar su varita y hacerle un ' _Ennervate_ '.

Antes de hacerlo tuvo el tiempo de observarlo detenidamente, al parecer el chico estaba más pálido de lo normal, con unas ojeras visibles y si no fuera que dejó de verlo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, Hermione juraría que Malfoy estaba más delgado. Posiblemente fuera por el ritmo de vida que estaba llevando últimamente, si se cuenta que los días anteriores pasara por situaciones como la de ese día, claro.

Eso hizo que Hermione se molestara más, al recordar que la había _'secuestrado'_ , así que sin consideración alguna (pues se había tentado a dejarlo dormir un rato más) le lanzó el hechizo y el chico se despertó un poco desorientado.

-Ahora me explicarás, cómo demonios salir de aquí – exigió la chica apuntándole con la varita, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Lo haré, pero antes tienes que ayudarme Granger.

-¿Más? – le preguntó indignada la chica.

-Bien a mí no, pero a mi hijo sí. Necesito esconderlo en un lugar seguro, como te diste cuenta los mortífagos lo buscan para llevárselo – comenzó a explicar el rubio, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama, acariciando la cabecita de su hijo.

-Y según tu ¿A dónde se lo quieren llevar? – interrogó la castaña, pero aún así no dejó de apuntarle con su varita.

-No es a dónde, el punto es a _quién_ – le dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Dame una razón para asegurarme que no me estás mintiendo.

-Granger… - murmuró Draco, ¿Por qué demonios esa chica se hacía la difícil? – Mi esposa murió ayer como a estas horas… - Malfoy trataba que su voz sonara segura, pero fue en vano – ella… se sacrificó para salvar a Scorpius, y hoy iba a pedir ayuda a Potter después de reunirme con alguien, pero los mortífagos nos atacaron, sino hubiera sido por ti, Scorpius… - el ex Slytherin ya no pudo continuar, con solo de pensar en lo que le hubiera ocurrido a su hijo por su descuido.

-¿A Harry? – Preguntó la chica, el rubio levantó la mirada, después de haber desaparecido el rastro de una lagrima traicionera – ¿ibas a buscar a Harry para pedirle ayuda?

-Sí, con la famosa Orden del Fénix ellos podrían cuidar de Scorpius – el rubio se había dado cuenta que la chica ya no le apuntaba con su varita.

La castaña lo observó detenidamente, Malfoy estaba dispuesto a ir a pedir ayuda a Harry arriesgándose a que éste se la negara. Seguramente el chico estaba desesperado para semejante decisión, pero todo lo hacía por su hijo, en otras circunstancias hasta ella dudaría de él, pero fue testigo de una gran parte de la versión de Malfoy.

Suspiró largamente.

-Hablaré con Harry, pero tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó sin rechistar el rubio y esto le confirmó a la chica que Malfoy estaba desesperado.

-Él y yo vendremos aquí mañana temprano y le explicarás todo lo que le pensabas decir desde el principio – Draco dudó unos momentos, ¿les rebelaría la dirección del lugar? Se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos contestó.

-Bien, te daré la dirección del Refugio.

Después de varios minutos la chica ya estaba por salir del lugar cuando la voz de Malfoy la detuvo nuevamente.

-¿Es verdad? – la chica enarcó una ceja – el que pueda… ¿morir? – le preguntó Draco mirando a su hijo.

Hasta ese entonces Hermione se percató que _ese_ había sido el motivo por el cual el rubio ya no pudo más y se había desmayado.

-Tal vez tú los veas como simples _'Desmaius'_ , pero Scorpius aún es muy pequeño, no puede llegar a morir, pero podría traerle consecuencias graves como no poder hacer magia o traerle inestabilidad en ésta.

Draco bajó la mirada hasta donde estaba su hijo reprendiéndose internamente por su negligencia. Se supone que él cuidaría de su hijo para que nada malo le pasara y resulta que él mismo podría hacerle el mayor daño sin haberse dado cuenta.

-Gracias Granger – le dijo – por todo…

Cuando subió la mirada, la chica ya no estaba. En cambio estaban tres mortífagos que lo miraban maliciosamente.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver Malfoy.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	7. Perseguidos

**Capitulo Siete:**

 **Perseguidos.**

* * *

Hermione se había aparecido en el callejón donde había sido el ataque con la intensión de encontrarse con Harry y Ron, pues lo más probable es que ambos aún estuvieran ahí y no se equivocó, a lo lejos vio cómo el equipo de aurores, que era dirigido por Harry, en esos momentos se estaba yendo dejando al equipo de guardia y a sus dos amigos.

La castaña suspiró largamente, tenía que escoger bien sus palabras para decirles todo a sus amigos.

-¡Hermione! – gritaron ambos chicos al verla frente a ellos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo escapaste del _hurón_?

-¿Y el niño?

La bombardearon de preguntas, que sinceramente ella no quería y ni esperaba escuchar y mucho menos contestar, tanto ajetreo en toda el día fue demasiado para ella.

-Estoy bien – fue su respuesta cansina, que obviamente no tranquilizó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué te hizo Malfoy, Hermione? – Le preguntó Harry, preocupado – sabemos que él te secuestró, nos lo dijo el dueño del pub, y ¿qué pasó con el niño? No me digas que Malfoy lo mató, o ¿todavía lo tiene retenido?

-Pero dinos, ¿cómo fue que escapaste, lo desarmaste, lo ' _cruciaste'_? ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, señalándole una pequeña hendidura en su túnica, del brazo izquierdo.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Podrían dejar de acusar a Malfoy de tantas tonterías? Estoy bien ¿Qué no ven? Y en cuanto al niño también está bien, deberían estar buscando a los otros mortífagos que son los más peligrosos, no a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes Hermione?

-¿Saben, qué? Estoy muy, muy cansada, me voy a mi departamento, pero mañana a primera hora quiero hablar con ustedes, ¡¿entendido?! – Hizo una pausa y después de unos momentos agregó – Prometo decirles todo.

-Pero…

-¡A primera hora Ronald Weasley! Ahora solo busquen a esos malditos mortífagos que para eso les pagan ¿no? – y sin más que decir, Hermione se encaminó a su departamento.

-¡Cielos! Ya casi extraño a Terry Boot – dejó salir el chico de lentes - ¿Por qué demonios se fue a esa misión secreta? Él es el único que puede calmarla en estas circunstancias, por suerte llega la próxima semana y… ¿Qué demonios te ocurre a ti Ron?

-Harry, creo que Hermione tiene el _'Síndrome de Estocolmo'._

-¿Qué? – preguntó con incredulidad el ojiverde.

-Ya sabes ese que nos contó Neville una vez, donde dice que la chica se enamora del chico malo o algo así – se explicaba el Weasley.

-Ron – dijo sonriendo Harry – Hermione nos dijo que Malfoy no tenía nada que ver.

-Porque se enamoró de él, seguro que las pocas horas que estuvo con él fueran las suficientes para…

-Ron, estás viendo cosas donde no son, además Hermione se casa con Terry dentro de dos meses ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Bien, conste que te lo advertí.

-Claro, aunque sí la note extraña, quizás…

-El Síndro…

-No, hay algo más, pero ya mañana lo sabremos, nos dijo que a primera hora en su departamento.

-¿Por qué demonios le gusta madrugar?

-Vamos Ron, hay mucho qué hacer aquí.

Claro que el-chico-que-vivió no se quedaría tan tranquilo, su amiga algo ocultaba por supuesto que sí, pero ¿qué era? En realidad había escapado de Malfoy? O ¿aún seguía amenazada por el hurón y todo lo había fingido frente a ellos? Tenía que averiguarlo.

-Terminemos temprano, quizás podemos alcanzarla más tarde.

-Bien – respondió Ron aliviado y esperanzado para no madrugar.

* * *

-Gracias Granger – le dijo Malfoy – por todo…

Pero cuando subió la mirada, la chica ya no estaba. En cambio estaban tres Mortífagos que lo miraban maliciosamente.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver Malfoy.

Draco alzó su varita dispuesto a atacar, pero todo pasó muy rápido…

- _¡Expelliarmus_!

-¡ _Accio_ Scorpius!

-¡ _Protego_!

-¡ _Crucio_!

Un sin fin de hechizos se escucharon en todo el lugar, Draco quedó un poco aturdido después de la gran caída que tuvo al ser expulsado por unos de los hechizos. Estaba boca-abajo, con las pocas fuerzas que ya tenía se dispuso a levantar, pero un dolor insoportable recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo hizo caer nuevamente, lo conocía perfectamente, era un _'Crucio'_ lanzado sin piedad, a los lejos escuchaba voces como:

-Vamos traidor suplica que pare.

-Grita ¡maldito traidor! ¡Vamos!

El rubio soportaba la maldición, no gritaba y no gritaría, no por no hacerles caso si no porque escuchaba perfectamente cómo su hijo lo llamaba desesperadamente, esos malditos lo estaban torturando delante de él. El dolor cedió y quiso aprovechar para respirar hondamente, pero un segundo ' _crucio'_ más potente que el primero cayó sobre él nuevamente y esta vez no pudo reprimir sus gritos.

-¡ _Papi_! – escuchó gritar a Scorpius y enseguida el dolor volvió a ceder, sintió cómo una energía invadía el lugar, entre abrió los ojos pero una luz brillante le cegó por unos momentos.

Como pudo se medio incorporó, quedando a gatas, la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansado, ni siquiera trató de simular los jadeos, su cuerpo temblaba perceptiblemente por consecuencia de los _crucios_ recién lanzados, pero aún así se quedó a esperar la ayuda.

-¿Granger…?

Murmuró, pero apenas y se podía escuchar, se quedó quieto esperando sentir una mano solidaria sobre su hombro y unas palabras como _'ya están a salvo'_ y se avergonzó por su pensamiento tan infantil, pero tenía que reconocer que el asunto de los mortífagos se le estaba saliendo de las manos, no podía proteger a su hijo y eso también era algo que lo frustraba, necesitaba ayuda y esa ayuda parecía que esta vez no llegaría, lo comprendió cuando _esa_ mano que quería sentir sobre su hombro no llegó.

Si no había sido Granger, ¿entonces quién lo había ayudado?

Jadeante aún, giró su rostro con dificultad y observó cómo su hijo luchaba por quitarse de encima el brazo del mortífago que lo había capturado minutos atrás. Draco frunció el ceño desconcertado, los tres mortífagos estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes y no había nadie más en el Refugio.

 _"_ _¿Scorpius?"–_ Se preguntó internamente. ¿A caso su hijo fue el que había hecho aparecer esa luz cegadora y había emanado esa energía?

Desvió su vista hasta donde estaba su hijo, el cual ya se había librado del agarre del mortífago y se levantaba para ir con él, pero al dar dos pasos se tropezó… o eso le pareció al ex Slytherin, pero luego se percató que su hijo también parecía estar cansado, respiraba trabajosamente, como si acabara de llegar de una gran carrera. Lo vio gatear hasta llegar con él.

-Papi… - le llamó con ojitos tristes al llegar hasta su lado y luego lo abrazó.

-Gracias Scorpius.

Draco lo acogió en sus brazos cariñosamente.

Uno de los mortífagos parecía estarse reponiendo del ataque, lo cual inquietó a ambos rubios y una vez más Draco reunió toda la poca energía que tenía para hacer su último movimiento y vaya que iba a ser el último, necesitaría descansar mínimo cuatro horas para poder hacer otro hechizo, así que respiró con dificultad y cerrando los ojos fuertemente se _desapareció_.

* * *

-Tengo que ir Luna, el _viento_ … - se excusaba el chico Nott.

-Está bien – le recomendó una chica rubia, de ojos saltarines – pero ten cuidado, esos mortífagos no andan con consideraciones.

-Lo sé, te veo al rato – el chico de ojos azules se despidió de su novia con un beso en la frente.

En cuanto piso tierra firme frente al Refugio supo que algo andaba mal, la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaban voces.

-Yo no sé tú Rowle, pero en cuanto a mí, ya no quiero más ' _crucios'_ – escuchó vociferar a Morseferth.

-¿Y crees que yo sí? – Ahora reclamaba Rowle – yo solo digo que si no encontramos nada, el lord nos _cruciará_ hasta el coma.

-Por suerte nos necesita para el hechizo, así que del _Avada_ estamos a salvo – tranquilizaba Morseferth – pero mi cuerpo no resistirá más _crucios_ , así que busca algo para dar con el maldito traidor.

-Que tal sí… le llevamos a otro traidor... – Theo escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse, puesto que un ' _Desmaius'_ lo hizo caer inconsciente al instante.

-Al menos ya sabemos quién recibirá nuestros crucios – dijo aliviado Rowle mientras tocaba con su pie el brazo del chico ojiazul – pero eso no garantiza el de los demás días.

-No, pero éste nos dirá dónde encontrar al traidor – dijo malicioso Morseferth – llevémoslo con el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

Con un ¡puf! Draco apareció en un callejón, solo estuvo de pie unas milésimas de segundos, cuando cayó sentado en el piso. Cerró los ojos y trató de regular su respiración agitada.

-¿ _Papi_? – preguntó alarmado el pequeño Scorpius al ver a su papá de esa manera.

Draco iba a responderle que estaba 'bien', pero de su boca no salió respuesta alguna, entonces sintió cómo su hijo se acercaba a él en un abrazo, mientras que una de sus manitas se posaba en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, inmediatamente Draco sintió una gran paz y a la vez sentía que recuperaba lentamente sus fuerzas.

-Ya estoy bien Scorpius, gracias – le dijo Draco a su hijo cuando sintió que al menos tenía fuerzas para caminar un rato, mientras lo separaba lentamente de él y le daba un beso en la frente – fuiste muy valiente – le felicitó mientras le brindaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a la cual el pequeño le respondió con otra, cambiando su semblante preocupado y triste por uno más contento y relajado.

Draco se incorporó y se asomó por el callejón, se había aparecido en un callejón cerca de donde había sido el ataque y pudo ver a lo lejos a Hermione que al parecer estaba discutiendo con sus amigos, Harry y Ron, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior en son de duda, ¿Por qué peleaban esos tres? ¿Granger ya le habría dicho algo a Potter y por eso era la discusión? Estuvo tentado a acercarse a ellos pero mejor decidió esperar a que estuviera sola la chica, pues sinceramente ni siquiera tendría tiempo de decir una silaba antes de que aquellos impulsivos ex Gryffindors lo atacaran.

Vio cómo Hermione se alejaba de aquellos dos, se lo pensó muchas veces antes de salir del callejón y seguirla sin que lo vieran Potter y Weasley y la misma Granger.

Ya llevaban un rato caminando y eso le alegró a Malfoy, puesto que si a Granger se le ocurría ' _aparecerse'_ en su casa, él no podría seguirla. La verdad no entendía por qué demonios no le decía en esos momentos a la chica que ya requería de su ayuda y no hasta el día siguiente… bueno la verdad si lo sabía: estúpido orgullo.

En cambio, Hermione había decidido irse caminando hasta su departamento para analizar toda la información. Y aquí entre nos, para preparar el discurso que le daría a sus amigos, para que la acompañaran hasta donde Malfoy sin que ellos supieran que irían con él.

Y sin percatarse aún que a solo unos cuantos metros atrás Draco Malfoy la seguía.

Scorpius dormía, se había acurrucado en los brazos de su padre para buscar más calor, pues la brisa fresca de la noche le hacía tiritar del frío, Draco alzó su varita con la intensión de hacer aparecer un manta, pero en esos momentos escuchó una voz amenazante, y muy familiar, a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, _Malfoy_?

El rubio paró en seco, aún con la varita en alto.

-¿Potter? – preguntó dándose la vuelta. Ni siquiera se había percatado que lo seguían. ¿Tan débil se había vuelto en esos días?

-¡ _Expelliarmus_! – gritó esta vez Ron, haciendo que la varita de Draco se escapara de sus manos.

-Esta vez, no te escaparás – amenazó Harry, Draco solo lo miró pensando que quizás esta vez podrían ayudarlo, pero la forma en cómo lo miraba ese par le estaba haciendo pensar todo lo contrario.

* * *

 **uhhh, ñaca ñaca XD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	8. La otra versión

**Capitulo Ocho:**

 **La otra versión.**

* * *

Hermione había escuchado pasos detrás de ella desde minutos atrás, pero no les había hecho caso, total si era alguien queriéndole hacer daño, ella los hechizaría o ya vería qué hacer, así que continuó con su camino, sin embargo después de unos momentos escuchó claramente la voz de su amigo.

-Esta vez, no te escaparás.

Por un momento creyó que se refería a ella, pero al darse la vuelta vio a sus dos amigos amenazar a otra persona que cargaba un pequeño bulto con una mano y la otra la tenía en el aire en son de 'paz'. En menos de un minuto su cerebro procesó la información al reconocer aquella figura.

-¡Basta, Harry! – llamó Hermione, llegando a un lado de Draco.

-Hazte a un lado Hermione – ordenó su amigo ojiverde – _éste_ que tanto defendías hace unos momentos pensaba hechizarte por la espalda.

-Es verdad, lo tuve que desarmar, pero aun así es muy peligroso, ponte a salvo Hermione – recomendó Ron, pero la chica se limitó a ignorarlos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – Se dirigió al rubio – Quedamos que mañana en la mañana iba a ir al Refugio con la ayuda.

-Lo sé Granger, pero los mortífagos nos atacaron y…

-¿Mortífagos? – La castaña entornó los ojos - ¿cómo supieron…?

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ron dando unos pasos hacia con ella – que te alejes de él.

-Chicos, creo que es hora de que escuchen la versión de Malfoy.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos extrañados. ¿Versión de Malfoy?

* * *

-Tranquilo cariño, no es tu culpa – le susurraba una voz, mientras que una mano le daba tiernas caricias en su cabello.

-¡Claro que lo es! Pansy, he traicionado a mis amigos, dime ¿qué clase de persona le hace eso a las personas que quiere? – sollozaba Blaise Zabini, mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa a través de unos barrotes oxidados.

-No tenías elección – le decía comprensible la chica – no te mortifiques Blaise, además estoy segura que no les pasó nada, me dijiste que les enviaste ayuda ¿no? – el chico solo asintió.

No soportaba mas esa situación, al menos el estúpido de Voldemort le permitía ver de vez en cuando a su esposa para transmitirle magia y así su hija no tuviera complicaciones al nacer por falta de ésta, pero a cambio él tenía que traicionar a sus amigos.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el chico sintió una incomodidad en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Tengo que irme – le susurró a su esposa, se despidió con un beso suave en los labios y después posó su mano en el vientre de la chica, el cual estaba abultado de ocho meses de embarazo – todo estará bien.

Mientras Blaise se acercaba al lugar de la reunión, escuchaba débiles gemidos a lo lejos. Apresuró sus pasos teniendo un mal presentimiento… y no se equivocó.

Los tres mortífagos estaban en círculo junto con Voldemort y una quinta persona estaba en el centro acostado en el suelo, siendo víctima de un ' _crucio'_ por parte del Señor Oscuro. Blaise tragó saliva, ese chico de cabello castaño, piel morena clara y que sin duda, tras esos parpados cerrados fuertemente por el dolor, tendría los ojos de color azul oscuro. Ese sin duda era su amigo Theodore Nott, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Ohhh, por fin llegas chico – siseó Voldemort deteniendo la maldición – mira lo que trajeron mis leales mortífagos… no estaba el inútil de Malfoy, ni mucho menos el quinto elemento… pero me trajeron al _otro_ traidor.

Blaise no dijo nada solo se limitó a ver a su amigo. Por suerte la máscara le ocultaba su semblante de odio hacia el Lord.

-¿Sabes? El traidor se rehúsa a hablar conmigo… no quiere decirme dónde está Malfoy… a lo mejor… contigo sí habla – hablaba de manera tétrica el lord.

-¿Mi lord? – preguntó Blaise, esperando que lo que estaba sospechando no fuera verdad.

-Es tu día de suerte… quizás… - reflexionaba el de ojos carmesí – unos _'crucios'_ de tu parte le hagan hablar…

Blaise palideció, pero nuevamente la máscara lo ocultó.

-Vamos chico… - invitaba Voldemort haciendo que los otros mortífagos le abrieran paso para que entrara en el círculo.

Blaise se acercó a Theo lentamente, lo observó respirar trabajosamente, estaba demasiado pálido y temblaba perceptiblemente. Aún seguía acostado en el suelo y el moreno comprendió que ya tenían rato torturándolo… y ahora era su turno.

-¿Y bien…? – reclamó el Señor Oscuro, al ver que Blaise se había quedado quieto.

El ex Slytherin sabía que tenía que hacerlo o las consecuencias las pagaría Pansy. Respiró hondamente y apuntó con su varita a su amigo, el cual, por fin había abierto sus ojos y le enviaba una mirada cansina.

 _-Crucio…_

Enseguida Theo comenzó a moverse por el dolor causado. Quizás era ya por lo cansado que estaba, pero hubiera jurado que esa voz la conocía, solo que no recordaba de dónde…

* * *

Hermione entró a su departamento dejando pasar a sus amigos y a Draco. El ex Slytherin se sentía un poco incomodo pues las miradas fulminantes de ambos chicos no cedían, al menos ya no le amenazaban con sus varitas ya que Hermione les advirtió que ella misma los hechizaría si hacían algo contra Malfoy y esta acción no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas de Ron, en cuanto a lo del Síndrome de Estocolmo, pues también le había devuelto la varita al chico.

-Llevaré a Scorpius al cuarto para que duerma más tranquilo – le dijo a Draco la castaña, mientras le pedía al niño.

Draco no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, sabía que podía confiar, al menos un poco, en Granger pero no estaba muy seguro de sus dos amigos, pero ante la mirada insistente de la castaña le dio a su hijo. La chica se encaminó hacia las habitaciones no sin antes enviarles otra mirada de advertencia a sus dos amigos para que no hicieran nada 'estúpido' en contra de Malfoy en su mínima ausencia.

Malfoy inspeccionaba el lugar, parecía un lugar tranquilo, había ventanas con cortinas de colores pasteles, todas las cosas parecían estar muy en su lugar (en comparación a como él las tenía en el Refugio, cosas tiradas por doquier) su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta toparse con la miradas fulminantes de Potter y Weasley…

 _"_ _¿Dónde te has venido a meter Draco?"_

Se dijo internamente. A un lado de él había un sillón muy cómodo, demasiado tentador, parecería como si le dijera _'ven y acuéstate aquí',_ quiso sentarse pero apenas dio un paso y los otros dos chicos por reflejo dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Así que, prefirió quedarse de pie y aunque nunca lo admitiría, por más Veritaserum y Legeremancia que le dieran o le hicieran, se alegraba de ver aparecer a Granger nuevamente con ellos.

-Chicos, tomen asiento – ordenó la castaña, los cuales no se opusieron (sobretodo Malfoy) aunque, aún así sus dos amigos no dejaron de estar en alerta.

-Se puede saber que traes entre manos con Malfoy, Hermione – reclamó Harry sin simular fastidio en su voz.

-En realidad Harry, estoy igual que tú, no sé nada – dejó salir sinceramente la chica.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron perplejos los chicos.

-Escuchen, cuando fui al Pub 'El Cadáver', para tratar asuntos de elfos domésticos (los cuales están trabajando injustamente) me encontré con un pequeñito que estaba solo en una mesa hasta el fondo del establecimiento, me acerqué a él y comencé a platicarle, aunque al principio yo era la que hablaba porque al parecer su _'papi'_ le dijo que no hablara con extraños – esto último lo dijo mientras le enviaba una mirada cómplice a Draco, el cual escuchaba atentamente lo que contaba la chica – después de unos minutos se escuchó una explosión en una de las puertas del pub y fue ahí cuando aparecieron los tres mortífagos atacando a todos.

-El dueño del pub dijo que eran cuatro Mortífagos – dejó salir Ron recordando lo que había dicho aquel señor – y dijo que uno de ellos te había secuestrado.

-Eso lo explica Ron, creyeron que Malfoy era otro mortífago, pero en realidad no lo es… o eso creo – le respondió la castaña.

-No, no lo soy – le confirmó Draco, hablando por primera vez.

-¿Y crees que con eso te vamos a creer? – reclamó Harry.

-Potter – comenzó hablar el rubio controlándose lo más que pudo – los tres mortífagos que atacaron en el pub están detrás de mi hijo, crees que si yo estuviera con ellos, ¿anduviera aquí con ustedes para pedirles ayuda?

-¿Qué?

-Escúchenme chicos – recuperó el control de la plática Hermione – Malfoy me sacó del lugar junto con su hijo, pero los Mortífagos nos acorralaron en un callejón y luego fui trasladada a un lugar, el Refugio, y ahí estuve todo este tiempo cuidando a Scorpius. Después llegó Malfoy y me pidió ayuda, y quedé en hablar con ustedes, por eso los había citado a primera hora.

-Creo que me perdí de algo – dijo confundido Ron – Hermione, ¿acabas de decir que Malfoy, que él…?

-No escuchaste mal Weasley – habló Draco – es verdad, le pedí ayuda a tu amiga, aunque en realidad cuando me desocupara del pub te iba a buscar a ti – le dijo a Harry – te iba a pedir ayuda, pero sucedió todo al revés, así que la ayuda se la pedí a Granger.

-Y ¿para qué quieres mi ayuda? – preguntó confuso Harry.

-Para que protejas a mi hijo, a Scorpius, los tres mortífagos están detrás de él para llevárselo a alguien.

-¿Y a quién se supone se lo van a llevar? – interrogó Ron.

-Esta es la parte difícil – dejó salir Malfoy, se mordió el labio inferior, pero aún así continuó – no espero que me crean a la primera, pero lo diré, se lo quieren llevar a Voldemort.

-Mientes – fue la rotunda respuesta de Harry, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y le apuntaba con su varita. Mientras que Ron palidecía y Hermione parpadeaba nerviosamente.

-No, siento decirte esto Potter, pero Voldemort no murió, está vivo y está detrás de mi hijo – confesó Draco mientras que también se levantaba, pero sin siquiera haber sacado su varita.

-Y ¿para qué demonios lo quiere? – Preguntó Ron, cuando se recuperó de la noticia – porque que yo sepa, quién-tu-sabes si estuviera vivo y quisiera venganza, sería de Harry no de ti… bueno quizás de ti sí, con eso de que lo traicionaste…

-No, no es venganza Weasley, él quiere algo más, quiere la magia de Scorpius.

-¿La magia? – dejó salir Hermione esta vez.

-Han escuchado hablar, sobre ¿el Hechizo de los Cinco Elementos?

Los tres amigos cruzaron las miradas entre ellos sin entender a lo que se refería el rubio.

-Creo que eso es una negativa – murmuró Draco, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón.

-¿Cinco elementos? – preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

-Sí Ron, agua, fuego, tierra… - comenzó a citar, Hermione.

-¡Lo sé, Hermione!

-Déjame ver si entendí bien Malfoy – habló el ojiverde – hay tres mortífagos prófugos, los cuales están detrás de tu hijo para llevárselo a Voldemort, el cual quiere hacer el Hechizo ese de los Cinco Elementos.

-Así es.

-Y ¿En qué consiste exactamente el hechizo?

-No estoy muy seguro, es un hechizo muy antiguo, hay muy poca información sobre ello… o al menos hasta donde pude investigar – dijo Draco, al recordar todas aquellas entradas negadas a las bibliotecas públicas – Lo único que sé, es que para llevar a cabo el hechizo deben intervenir seis personas.

-¿No que son cinco elementos? – dijo frustrado Ron.

-Sí lo son Weasley – Draco trató de explicarle al pelirrojo sin dejar a relucir su exasperación hacia con él – las personas que intervienen son magos que poseen poderes de la naturaleza, los que dominan cada uno de los elementos.

-Un momento – esta vez interrumpió Hermione – los tres mortífagos, quién-tu-sabes y Scorpius suman un total de cinco personas, ¿Cuál es la sexta?

-En realidad eran cuatro Mortífagos, pero uno murió ayer en la noche.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ron.

-Porque anoche Voldemort estaba haciendo el hechizo.

-¿Qué? – dejó salir Hermione algo asustada.

-Sí, nos descuidamos por unos momentos, los mortífagos llegaron a la mansión y se llevaron a Scorpius, fue una suerte encontrarlos justo a tiempo porque ya estaban iniciando el hechizo, él tenía agarrada la mano de mi hijo y luego ella… - el rubio dejó de hablar, pues se había perdido en sus pensamientos recordando cómo fue que su esposa había muerto.

-Un momento – murmuró Harry mientras recordaba recortes de aquel extraño sueño que tuvo el día anterior – tu esposa murió anoche ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo…? – Draco entornó los ojos.

-Entonces, no era una pesadilla… - musitó Harry ante las miradas extrañas de los tres chicos.

-¿De qué hablas Harry? – le preguntó Hermione.

-Bien, te creo Malfoy – dijo finalmente el ojiverde.

-¿Qué? – soltó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Lo que escucharon, además si Voldemort está vivo, la batalla aún no ha terminado. Entonces Malfoy, ¿Cómo quieres que te ayudemos?

-Estaba pensando en la Orden del Fénix – habló el rubio – así todos podemos reunir más información sobre el hechizo.

-No lo creo Malfoy – dejó salir Harry, el rubio entornó los ojos, Potter le había dicho que, ¿no? – no me mal interpretes – se apresuró aclarar, cuando vio la expresión del rubio – la Orden se disolvió después de la Guerra, la mayoría de los integrantes murieron y los pocos que quedaron, decidieron darse un tiempo fuera.

-¡Demonios! – murmuró Draco, pues sinceramente había puesto todas sus esperanzas en aquella Orden, y no había contemplado un plan B. Ahora ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Cómo demonios protegería a su hijo?

-No todo está perdido Malfoy – habló Hermione de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La chica vio directamente a sus dos amigos – podemos invocar al ED – dijo segura.

-El ¿ED? – preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Así es, El ejercito de Dumbledore. El ED.

* * *

 **Uy, ñaca ñaca, lentamente se va a ir descubriendo lo de los elementos.**

 **Les puedo adelantar que... me encanta el elemento de Scorpius *0***

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	9. Tortura, Paz y… ¿electrodomésticos?

**Capitulo Nueve:**

 **Tortura, Paz y… ¿electrodomésticos?**

* * *

Respiraba agitadamente, se sentía muy, pero muy cansado, su cuerpo temblaba y sus jadeos no le ayudaban mucho, es más, hasta lo hacían sentir más miserable de lo que de por sí ya se sentía, ya que éstos no hacían más que divertir a los Mortífagos que lo tenían rodeado.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí o si aún le estaban aplicando la maldición, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que esos últimos _crucios_ no habían sido tan dolorosos o ¿era que ya no los sentía así? Exhaló con dificultad. Error. Eso no hizo más que resecarle más su garganta y aumentando su sed. Inmediatamente a la mente se le vino una imagen de una chica rubia, de grandes ojos color azul celestes, se reprendió internamente, no podía exponer a ella, a la chica que amaba, claro que no. Pero había sido imposible, era ¿reflejo? Si pensaba en agua, Luna Lovegood se le venía a la mente, pensaba en tierra, Blaise se le venía a la mente…

Decidió no pensar en nada y así dejaría de exponer a cuanta gente, si Voldemort estaba aún por ahí (que era lo más probable) no dudaría en usar la _Legeremancia_ en él. Y, sinceramente, Theo estaba seguro que no aguantaría ni siquiera un simple ' _Desmaius'_ , si con el simple hecho de estar pensando lo agotaba.

Escuchó una voz cerca de él, una particularmente conocida o a lo mejor era su imaginación, no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que ya no quería más torturas.

-Ya… no… por favor… - Había murmurado, o ¿solo lo pensó? Pero ya no pudo confirmarlo, pues sintió su cuerpo moverse y un gemido de dolor salió inconscientemente.

-Tranquilo, solo te llevo a un lugar más cómodo – alguien le había comunicado, esta vez estaba seguro que esa voz la conocía, pero ¡maldición! Estaba tan cansado que apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría con él, como para pararse a pensar de quién se trataba.

* * *

-¿Estás loca Hermione? – Espetó Ron – no creo que quieran ayudar al hurón, emh, Malfoy.

-Lo harán – dijo firmemente Harry – le explicaremos las cosas, si nos ayudan quiere decir que aún son fieles a los ideales a los que se formó el ED ¿no creen?

-Mañana los llamaré – dijo Hermione haciendo apuntes en un pedazo de pergamino.

-No, mañana hay un cumpleaños que celebrar – recordó Harry – pero al siguiente día, podemos empezar.

-Entonces todo está listo – dijo Ron aliviado, por irse de ahí de una vez.

-¡Genial! – respondió Harry levantándose de su lugar.

-Y ¿Dónde se quedará Malfoy? – preguntó no queriendo la cosa el pelirrojo al verse todos levantados y prácticamente quitándole la palabra al rubio, el cual iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-Cómo que ¿en donde se quedará Malfoy? – Reclamó Hermione – Pues aquí, Ron.

-¡¿Aquí Hermione?! – escandalizó Weasley.

-Ron, ustedes tienen compromisos. Además yo no necesito de estar dando explicaciones a nadie, estoy viviendo sola, así que Malfoy y su hijo se pueden quedar aquí – se justificaba Hermione.

-Bien – gruñó, aceptando Ron al no tener argumentos con los cual contradecir a su amiga. Definitivamente su amiga tenía el síndrome de Estocolmo, pues pudo haber mandado a Malfoy a otro sitio.

-Entonces dentro de dos días vendremos para planear todo – concluía la reunión el ojiverde.

-Sí, trataré de investigar todo sobre el hechizo de Los cinco Elementos – se le unió Hermione – y a reunir a los del ED.

-Bien. Hasta pronto Malfoy.

-Hasta pronto – había murmurado Malfoy, aún un poco confundido por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas – y gracias…

Ambos chicos se despidieron de su amiga con un abrazo fraternal y con un movimiento de mano para Malfoy. En menos de cinco minutos ya se habían ido.

-Vamos Malfoy, te diré dónde dormirás – le comunicó Hermione una vez solos. El chico la siguió en completo silencio, aún sin comprender un montón de cosas, pero ya al siguiente día se las preguntaría, pues sinceramente el cansancio lo estaba ' _matando'_.

La chica lo condujo a un dormitorio que estaba en la esquina, al parecer era uno que tenía en el caso de contar con visitas, Malfoy entró y vio a su hijo dormir apaciblemente.

-Gracias Granger… - Murmuró después de un rato.

-Ya me las habías dado, ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo dulcemente la chica castaña desde la puerta. El rubio volteó para verla.

-Antes de desaparecerme lo escuché, siento no haberme quedado más tiempo, así al menos…

-Está bien – le respondió mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hijo.

-Hay ropa de Terry… – Draco pudo ver cómo la chica se sonrojaba un poco al señalar un mueble de ropa – en esos cajones, puedes tomarla mientras recuperamos la tuya, también hay un baño al fondo de este pasillo, por si te apetece asearte.

-Gracias… - murmuró Draco más por compromiso.

-Que descanses – se despidió la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

Draco suspiró largamente, sí le apetecía asearse y dormir, pero aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer y pensar en cómo realizarlas, por ejemplo saber si Theo estaba bien al igual que Luna y localizar a Blaise. Y también darle una… una despedida decente a su Astry.

Se masajeó las sienes con la punta de los dedos y viendo resignadamente el mueble, que minutos atrás Granger le había mostrado, se dirigió a él sacando un pans color azul.

 _"_ _Demasiado Ravenclaw"_ – pensó sonriendo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Blaise había dejado de aplicarle la maldición _Cruciatus_ a su amigo Theo, su mano ya no temblaba desde de la tercera vez que se la lanzó, aunque él internamente se sentía la peor cosa del mundo; pero decidió poner su mente en blanco, pues Voldemort aún seguía ahí y podría leer su mente en cualquier momento y sinceramente no podría con otro chantaje más por parte de aquel ser de ojos rojos.

-Chico… ven aquí.

Blaise se acercó al Lord, pero antes de que diera el quinto paso, Voldemort le lanzó un _'Crucio'_ sin piedad, el ex Slytherin sabía de ante mano que se merecía el castigo por haber hechizado a su amigo, lo que no sabía era la verdadera razón del castigo de su 'amo'. La maldición dejó de hacerle efecto después de unos minutos.

-Levántate – le ordenó el Señor Oscuro – has sido _muy considerado_ con el chico Nott, esos _crucios_ no parecieron haberlo _ablandado_ … - hablaba de forma maliciosa el líder de los Mortífagos.

Blaise solo se limitó a escucharlo, sin hacer algún comentario, sabía que los _crucios_ no los había lanzado con verdadero odio, pero tampoco habían sido una _caricia_ que digamos para Theo.

-Mañana seguiremos – dijo dirigiéndose a los otros tres Mortífagos – los estaré esperando mis leales Mortífagos, seguiremos con el interrogatorio a primera hora. Ahora váyanse.

Los encapuchados no necesitaron que se los dijera dos veces y se _'desaparecieron'_ del lugar.

-Zabini – le llamó el Lord una vez solos – asegúrate que el traidor siga con vida… porque mañana necesitaré respuestas.

-Sí, mi Lord.

Minutos después Blaise estaba solo con Theo, se inclinó hasta donde estaba su amigo, aún tumbado en el suelo.

-Lo siento Theo – le murmuró muy bajo, mientras veía la manera de cómo ayudarlo.

-Ya… no… por favor… - escuchó que había susurrado su amigo y eso no hizo más que erizarle la piel.

-Tranquilo, solo te llevo a un lugar más cómodo – le habló bajito, aunque en realidad al lugar que lo llevaría no era más cómodo que en el ya estaba, pero al menos no estaría en la intemperie. Sintió rabia para con todos los malditos Mortífagos, para con Voldemort y sobre todo para con él mismo.

Lo ayudó a levantarse, pero su amigo ojiazul no tenía fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse siquiera levantado.

 _"_ _Vamos Theo, solo son unos cuantos metros y llegamos al calabozo"_

Pero el chico castaño solo gimió de dolor. Eso no estaba bien, no podría soportar otra dosis de _'Crucios'_ , ni siquiera se recuperaría de esos en unas cuantas horas. A medio camino, Blaise sintió algo húmedo en su pecho.

-¿Theo?

Prácticamente lo tuvo que cargar, al ver que lo que había sentido en su pecho, era sangre que su amigo había sacado por la boca.

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía, en un cuarto pequeño, donde dormían un par de rubios, había un reloj-despertador que marcaba las 07:59 de la mañana y justo cuando marcaba las ocho en punto, el menor de los rubios abrió sus ojos grises. Scorpius se incorporó lentamente y observaba ansiosamente a que su padre despertara como solía hacerlo, pero éste no despertó, solo se movió de lugar como ignorando algo en su interior.

El pequeñito torció su boca en señal de protesta, pero dejó a su papá descansar. Bajó de la cama sigilosamente y dirigiéndose al despertador dijo:

-Gracias.

Caminó hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto, todo el lugar le resultaba extraño, desconocido y la curiosidad por conocerlo mejor le ganó. Se dirigió a una puerta que estaba frente al cuarto de donde había salido, pero estaba cerrada y no pudo abrirla, así que mejor caminó hacia el otro lado, encontrándose en un cuarto, que él reconoció como una sala.

 _[¿Quién eres?]_

-Scorpius… - respondió el pequeñito observando a un extraño objeto cuadrado (televisión).

Con sus pequeñas manos tocó la superficie de un sofá de tres asientos, sonrió al sentir la suavidad de la tela. Sus manitas pasaron al que estaba frente a él.

 _[No deberías tocar nada de lo que no es tuyo, podrías ensuciarlo]_

-Mis manos están limpias – dejó salir Scorpius después de habérselas visto y luego las mostró en dirección de la televisión.

 _[Fui yo el que habló niño]_

Scorpius frunció el ceño, al reconocer a otro objeto cuadrado, pero mucho más pequeño que el anterior.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó curioso el niño de ojos grises.

 _[DVD]_

-Y, ¿Qué haces?

 _[Niño, no quiero hablar contigo, vete]_

El pequeño rubio enarcó una ceja, era la primera vez que _'algo'_ lo trataba así, así que mejor decidió ir a buscar otros _'objetos'_ más interesantes. Vio una puerta detrás del objeto cuadrado y se dirigió hacia allá. Quedó fascinado en tan solo entrar.

-¡Hola, pequeño travieso! – lo saludó una voz muy conocida, atrás de él.

-¡Hermy! – le sonrió el pequeño rubio al reconocerla. La castaña lo alzó con sus manos y lo sentó en una de las sillas del comedor – ¿Qué haces solo por aquí? De seguro tu padre no sabe que andas por acá ¿cierto? – Scorpius solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes de leche – ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó. En cambio Scorpius ya estaba más interesado viendo al Microondas.

 _[¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?]_

-Me llamo Scorpius.

Hermione, quien estaba sacando unos vasos de una alacena, se volvió hacia con él y le dijo dulcemente– ya sé que te llamas Scorpius – en cambio el aludido, parecía estar más interesado viendo el Microondas.

 _[¿Y vas a estar viviendo aquí?]_

-No sé.

-¿Cómo que…?

-¿Scorpius? – llegó un Draco Malfoy un poco alterado en la cocina.

-¡ _Papi_! – saludó sonriente el rubio menor, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su padre.

Draco se acercó hasta con él, sentándose a su lado; en cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta que era observado por alguien.

-¡Granger! Buen día… no, no te había visto… – se disculpó Draco al verla - ¿Granger? – volvió a llamar al notarla _'ausente'_.

-Emh, ¡Malfoy! Yo emh… - balbuceaba la chica algo abochornada, tratando de hacer bajar más su mini-short de la pijama inútilmente.

- _Papi_ , el microondas _'dice'_ que somos 'Los visitantes', pero no es verdad, somos 'Los Malfoy' ¿verdad? – le preguntó el niño desconcertado.

En cambio su ' _papi'_ aún seguía observando a Hermione de manera preocupante ¿Por qué Granger se había sonrojado? Y minutos después recordó el cómo iba vestido él y al ver el cómo iba ella.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _[Lo que se encuentra en corchetes y en cursivas, son 'cosas' que solo Scorpius puede oír, ya que es parte de su 'don']_

Se explicará más adelante que ondax con eso ^^

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo.  
**

 **He dado algunas pistas, pero ya se imaginan quienes podrian poseer el poder de los elementos?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	10. Malos entendidos

**Capitulo Diez:**

 **Malos entendidos**

* * *

Hermione observaba de manera extraña a Scorpius, incluso creyó que el pequeño había sufrido un pequeño _'incidente'_ o algo parecido, por la forma en cómo le hablaba y de la manera de cómo veía las cosas, pero en esos momentos vio aparecer a Draco Malfoy en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Scorpius?

El ex Slytherin parecía algo preocupado, pero luego se había tranquilizado al ver a su hijo, no se podría decir lo mismo de ella, pues estaba algo _'desconcertada'_ , pues al parecer el rubio tal como se había ido a dormir la noche anterior, así se había levantado para ir en busca de su hijo.

Hermione, no estaba acostumbrada a ver chicos vestidos solo con el pans del pijama, ni mucho menos que estuvieran paseándose como si tal cosa por su departamento, incluso Terry, su prometido, no lo hacía, por respeto a ella. En cambio Draco Malfoy, no parecía estar siquiera ser consciente de la presencia de ella o que le importara mucho si le faltaba el respeto o no.

La ex Gryffindor observaba a Malfoy de una manera curiosa, al parecer el chico parecía estar muy pendiente de su hijo, pues lo vio acercarse hasta con él y tomarlo entre sus brazos, ambos hacían un cuadro hermoso, es decir, no todos los día puedes observar a un padre joven, sexy, semidesnudo, con un cuerpazo en medio de tu cocina abrazando cariñosamente a su hijo, el cual también era hermoso.

En algún momento no sabía cual exactamente, Hermione había desviado su vista de las caras de ambos Malfoys al torso del chico…

-¡Granger! Buen día… no, no te había visto… – Hermione escuchó que la llamaban lejanamente - ¿Granger? – esta vez la voz se escuchó más claramente, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Emh, ¡Malfoy! Yo emh… - comenzó a balbucear algo abochornada, al recordar que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir con una pijama que constaba solo de una blusa pequeña y un mini-short. Se sonrojó en demasía. La noche anterior le había parecido genial usar esa pijama, porque hacía un calor de los ' _mil demonios_ _juntos'_ , aunque ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

- _Papi_ , el microondas _'dice'_ que somos 'Los visitantes', pero no es verdad, somos 'Los Malfoy' ¿verdad? – preguntó de pronto Scorpius, pero Malfoy observaba de manera intrigante a Granger, que al parecer estaba teniendo una lucha interna consigo misma.

-Siento las molestias que te causó Scorpius – le dijo Draco.

-No, no es ninguna – contestó Hermione acercándose a una silla, para así ocultar la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¿ _Papi_? – insistió Scorpius.

-Scorpius, no beberías… - aprovechando que Draco estaba hablando con su hijo, Hermione sacó su varita e invocó su bata de dormir, la cual la cubriría totalmente, así que, cuando el rubio se dirigió hacia con ella, ya la tenía puesta.

-Les dejaré algo de comer antes de irme al Ministerio y…

-No es necesario Granger, sé cómo hacerlo – explicó el ex Slytherin.

-Está bien – dejó salir la chica un poco indignada por su ayuda rechazada, pero qué mas esperaba, es decir, se trataba de Malfoy – los veré en la noche y si tengo suerte con algo de información sobre el hechizo – le informó y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

– Granger – la llamó Draco antes de que la chica saliera de la cocina – ¿aún tienes ese feo gato? – Hermione enarcó una ceja, clara señal de desacuerdo – no, no me malinterpretes – se apresuró a decir Draco, ya que la mirada de la chica, le hizo recordar aquel fatídico día del tercer año, cuando la chica le había dado un golpe en la cara* — es por Scorpius, tiene 'fobia' a los gatos.

Hermione observó a Draco directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera notar algún indicio de broma o algo parecido, pero no encontró nada y luego pasó su mirada hacia al pequeño Scorpius, el cual estiraba sus manos hacia la canasta del pan. Sonrió ampliamente.

-En realidad… sí lo tengo – comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y acercaba a Scorpius una pieza de pan – pero está en una _veterinaria_ internado, está enfermo, supongo que es por la edad – suspiró con resignación la chica – tardara un tiempo en regresar, así que no habrá problema si eso te preocupa – le dijo amablemente y Draco asintió torpemente – ya me tengo que ir, no suelo llegar tarde al Ministerio – aclaró con voz firme a la vez que pasaba su mano por la cabecita de Scorpius y se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse.

* * *

Cuando Theo abrió los ojos se encontró en lugar extraño, al parecer estaba en una cabaña, o al menos eso él quería creer. Se quiso incorporar pero un dolor terrible lo invadió repentinamente en todo su cuerpo, recordándole los _crucios_ recibidos con anterioridad. Lo cual lo llevó al otro asunto: Voldemort.

Justo cuando pensó en aquel nombre, ese ser de ojos color carmesí apareció justo frente a él. Como si con el pensamiento lo hubiera invocado.

-Levántate – siseó el Lord, pero el ex Slytherin no se movió de su lugar – _Imperio_ – dijo el líder de los Mortífagos.

Theo a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, se vio a si mismo levantarse sin queja alguna.

-El chico Nott – murmuró Voldemort – el poseedor del _don_ del elemento del aire…

El chico solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, ni siquiera se sorprendió porque el Lord se había enterado de aquel 'detalle' pues de ante mano sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que lo supiera.

-Bienvenido a mi círculo de reservas – decía Voldemort caminando de un lado a otro – mi _mortífago encubierto_ se encargará de ti, después de todo, podrían ser _amigos_ …

Sin decir más palabra el Lord se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando a Theo caer de pronto al quitarle el hechizo. Theo cayó sentado con la respiración agitada, mientras en su mente retumbaban las palabras del Lord.

 _"_ _Círculo de reserva"._

* * *

En las próximas horas, Draco trató de poner todas sus ideas en orden, mientras veía a su hijo jugar de un lado a otro, en la sala. Al rubio mayor le preocupaban muchas cosas. Después de darle muchas vueltas, se resignó a dejar el asunto de su esposa difunta en paz, después de todo, no había cuerpo que enterrar, ella simplemente se había _desvanecido_ , para ser parte de la Naturaleza.

Estaba también, el asunto de su amigo Theodore Nott, aunque con él no había tanto problema, es decir, solo le preguntaría a Granger que le preguntara a Lovegood sobre él ¿cierto?

Y por ultimo estaba el asunto de Blaise Zabini, del cual no tenía noticias, pues no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Nott sobre él, por el asunto de los Mortífagos.

- _Papi_ – el pequeño Scorpius lo sacó de sus pensamientos – el DVD dice que tengo las manos sucias, pero no es verdad – decía el niño enseñándole sus pequeñas manitas, mientras fruncía el ceño. Draco se acercó a él, lo cargó y se sentó en el sillón.

-Scorpius, además de hablar con el DVD, la televisión… – Malfoy comenzó a mencionar los electrodomésticos - ¿A quién más has escuchado hablar?

Scorpius ladeó un poco la cabeza cómo queriendo saber a qué se refería exactamente su padre, pero antes de que contestara, se escuchó un 'puf' de una _aparición,_ sobresaltando a ambos.

* * *

Theo se había recargado de una de las paredes cercana de donde estaba, ya que no podía moverse aún, al menos no cómo él quisiera. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su alrededor, una suave brisa lo envolvió. Al parecer estaba en las montañas, no había nada de población a los alrededores, o al menos en los próximos veinte kilómetros a la redonda y al aparecer él se encontraba en una de las cuatro cabañas del lugar, las cuales eran ocupadas por…

Un ruido lo hizo salir de su análisis territorial.

-Levántate – una voz le ordenó, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Theo se incorporó a pesar del dolor, reprimiendo sus gemidos del dolor. Iba a preguntar a dónde demonios lo llevaban esta vez, cuando una nueva brisa lo invadió. Theo entornó los ojos, mientras que en su pecho sentía latir rápidamente a su corazón.

-Te quedarás aquí – le dijo un encapuchado misterioso dejándolo en el suelo, esta vez parecía que lo habían llevado a un sótano. El encapuchado salió del lugar ante una mirada muy penetrante por parte de Theo.

-¿Blaise? – murmuró Theo cuando aquel Mortífago misterioso salió de su campo de visión.

* * *

-¿Potter? – preguntó parpadeando nervioso Draco al ver al ojiverde aparecerse frente a él.

-Hola, siento haberlos asustado — se disculpó, al verlos un poco alterados a ambos.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó preocupado Draco.

-No, solo te traía tus cosas, Ron y yo fuimos al 'Refugio' y solo pudimos recuperar unas cuantas cosas, porque lo demás estaba destrozado… lo siento.

-Está bien… gracias – murmuró Malfoy.

-¿Necesitas algo más? – preguntó Harry viéndolo un poco preocupado, pues Draco se veía algo conmocionado y no entendía el por qué.

-No.

-¿Quién es James? – preguntó de pronto Scorpius.

Harry parpadeó nervioso y observó atentamente al niño que estaba frente a él, sentado en las piernas de su padre, mirándolo atentamente.

-¿James? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño Harry ¿Cómo demonios ese niño sabia de James?

-Tú lo dijiste – se defendió Scorpius abrazándose de su padre.

-No, yo no…

-Sí lo dijiste – insistió Scorpius.

-Scorpius – le llamó su padre y el pequeñito lo vio a los ojos un poco asustado – ve al cuarto ¿de acuerdo? En un momento te alcanzo.

-Pero... — Scorpius vio a su padre y luego a Harry y nuevamente a su padre. Resignadamente bajó de las piernas de su padre y se dirigió al cuarto, ante la mirada extraña de Harry.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Tu hijo sabe _Legeremancia_? – soltó de pronto Harry un poco confuso, en cambio Draco enarcó una ceja.

-No, es parte de su _'don'_ … Scorpius posee el Quinto Elemento, el elemento de la Energía Pura.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo es que…?

-Potter no quiero sonar mal educado, pero esta explicación la daré cuando estén todos juntos, no quiero estar adelantando información y que tus otros amigos se enojen por ser excluidos.

-Es verdad, lo siento, solo que me sorprendió que tu hijo supiera leer mis pensamientos – Draco iba a replicar por la pequeña e incorrecta conclusión de Potter, pero Harry ya se dirigía hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al rubio – James… es mi hijo y hoy cumple tres años – Draco lo observó detenidamente – nos veremos mañana – se despidió el ojiverde dejando a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Se hace referencia al día cuando sentencian a _Buckbeak_. Hermione se enoja por la actitud de Draco y le da un golpe en la cara.

* * *

 ***0***

 **¿Han leido el comic WITCH?**

 **Pues bien, me inspiré en los poderes de las guardianas de Kandrakar para los elementos :D**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	11. Conversaciones

**Capitulo Once:**

 **Conversaciones**

* * *

Llevaban más de cinco horas observando a aquel sujeto. Habían trabajado por más de seis meses en ese caso, pero aquel mago era muy escurridizo, cada vez que lo tenían en la mira, desaparecía, pero en esta ocasión iba ser diferente.

- _[Terry, ¿Cuándo atacaremos?]_ – Una voz llamó en su cabeza*, era su compañero de trabajo, que estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

- _[Cuando les de la señal, mientras tanto no se muevan]_ – ordenó el chico castaño, de igual manera.

Terry Boot llevaba trabajando en el cuerpo de aurores dos años consecutivos. Normalmente las misiones que le asignaban no requerían de salir de la ciudad, hasta que le llegó éste. Era muy importante que capturaran a este mago, no solo porque le subirían de rango si lograba atraparlo, sino porque también era uno de esos magos que les gustaba engañar a los muggles con 'artefactos defectuosos', aunque el termino que utilizarían era 'encantados'.

El ex Ravenclaw, lideraba ese pequeño grupo de aurores. Y cada uno de ellos ansiaba por regresar a casa, así que la misión no se tendría que prolongar… o al menos esas eran sus intensiones.

- _[Han llegado dos personas más, Terry]_ – le informó otra voz en su mente.

-Son cinco en total… —murmuró Boot para sí mismo – [ _Michael_ ] – llamó en la mente del chico que estaba del lado este de la cabaña.

El aludido, que estaba muy centrado en su observación, se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza.

-[ _¡Merlín, Terry!_ ] – Reclamó por el mismo canal – [ _Jamás me acostumbraré a tus 'truquitos'_ ] – Terry solo sonrío desde su lugar. Michael era el único de los siete chicos, que él lideraba, que no se acostumbraba a esa vía de comunicación – [ _¿Qué ocurre?_ ] – preguntó con vos más calmada.

-[ _Han llegado dos personas más, tendrás que reforzar mas los hechizos de protección y quedarte en cubierto_ ]

-[ _Bien_ …]

Terry sonrío con satisfacción, esta vez atraparían aquel sujeto y él regresaría con su Hermione, a la cual ya la extrañaba. Ansiaba por regresar a su lado, porque al hacerlo pondrían fecha a su boda.

De la cabaña, comenzaron a salir las personas que minutos atrás habían llegado.

-[¡ _AHORA_!] – ordenó Terry y enseguida una decena de hechizos invadieron el lugar.

* * *

Blaise suspiró largamente, mientras se subía la capucha de su capa, antes de entrar en aquella cabaña. Cerró su mente y se dispuso a entrar. Dentro de aquel lugar estaban los tres Mortífagos y frente a ellos: Voldemort.

-Adelante chico – llamó el Lord en cuanto vio a Blaise entrar – ¿cómo esta nuestro invitado especial?

-Encerrado en el calabozo, mi Lord – respondió de manera apacible el ex Slytherin.

-Eso no será suficiente – reflexionaba el de ojos carmesí – el _aire_ esta por todos lados… y puede llevar mensajes de un lado a otro — Blaise entornó los ojos al escuchar lo que decía Voldemort, confirmándole que ya sabía el _'secreto'_ de su amigo – tendrás que mantenerlo dormido.

-Sí, mi Lord – respondió Blaise.

-Esta tarea será para McKinnons – el aludido sonrió de lado. En cambio Blaise frunció el ceño.

-Sí, mi Lord – respondió McKinnons.

-En cuanto a ustedes – se dirigió hacia los otros dos – Morseferth y Rowle, necesito al mocoso, no es necesario decirles qué sucederá si no lo tienen a principios del próximo mes ¿cierto? – Los aludidos no respondieron — ¡Vayan!

-Sí, mi Lord – exclamaron los encapuchados _desapareciendo_ del lugar y McKinnons salió para hacer _dormir_ al invitado especial. Quedando solos Voldemort y Blaise.

-El traidor te buscará – comenzó hablar Voldemort y Blaise trató de controlarse, presintiendo lo que venía a continuación – es necesario que te encuentre – el Lord caminó alrededor del ex Slytherin – el niño es indispensable para el hechizo, lo necesito para finales de este mes, tengo que prepararlo… confío en que me lo traerás.

-Sí… sí mi Lord – respondió Blaise.

* * *

Hermione se dirigió hacia la cocina, al entrar encontró a Draco dándole de desayunar a Scorpius.

-Buen día – saludó la castaña.

-Buen día – le respondieron ambos rubios.

La ex Gryffindor se dirigió hacia la alacena, luego hacia la cafetera y después se fue a sentar frente a sus invitados.

Scorpius estaba arrodillado en la silla (para poder alcanzar la mesa), mientras que Draco le daba pequeñas porciones de su cereal en una cuchara. Hermione sonrío al ver al pequeñito cómo seguía con su mirada la cuchara, ya que Draco la zigzagueaba de vez en cuando.

De pronto a Hermione, le invadió una duda, recordó que al estar en 'El Refugio' se había preguntado por el paradero de la madre del pequeñito.

-Quién… ¿Quién es la madre de Scorpius? – preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Draco detuviera la cuchara a medio camino y a un Scorpius fruncir el ceño por el acto.

Draco le envió una mirada de sorpresa a la chica, la cual después comprendió el porqué de la actitud del chico. Pues su esposa había muerto aquel día, Harry lo había comentado dos días atrás.

-Lo siento… yo… se me olvidó – se disculpó.

- _Papi_ – llamó Scorpius haciéndole señas a la cuchara y abriendo su boquita. Draco carraspeó y siguió el curso de la cuchara.

-No te preocupes Granger – le respondió Draco, mientras Scorpius devoraba su bocado recién dado – es Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass.

-Oh…

Draco continuó con la tarea de las cucharadas hasta que nuevamente la chica le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó señalando al niño de ojos grises.

El ex Slytherin no estaba acostumbrado a hablar en las horas de la comidas, cosa que claramente la chica sí hacia… o quizás era porque eran los únicos momentos en los que podían conversar. Draco suspiró imperceptiblemente, volviendo a detener la cuchara a medio camino.

-Tres – en cuanto le respondió, Scorpius volvió a protestar por la falta de alimento.

-Es grande para su edad – confesó la chica.

-Mejor no se lo digas Granger o se lo creerá – dijo Draco sonriendo, viendo a su hijo.

- _Papi_ ¿Por qué le dices Gran… Gra… eso? – Preguntó de pronto Scorpius – se llama _Hermy_.

-¿ _Hermy_? – preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja. La chica soltó una sonrisa.

-Se le complica pronunciarlo – explicó la castaña – y es verdad lo que dice, deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

-Claro Granger – comentó Draco a forma de broma. La chica rodó los ojos ¿Por qué Malfoy era tan complicado?

-¡Es _Hermy_! — expresó Scorpius negando con la cabeza mientras veía a su padre reprobatoriamente. Ambos chicos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Draco se sintió extraño por esa 'coincidencia', pero extrañamente le agradó.

-He estado investigando en algunos libros sobre el hechizo, pero casi no he encontrado nada – comunicó la chica un poco frustrada.

-¿Has traído los libros aquí? – Quiso saber el rubio mayor – quisiera comprobar algunas teorías que tengo.

-Dejé algunos en el estudio – complació Hermione, aun sintiéndose un poco decepcionada por no tener siquiera idea, cuando Draco ya tenía algunas teorías en mente, aunque era de suponerse, pues el chico ya tenía tiempo investigando sobre eso y sobre todo viviendo en carne propia algunos eventos – Me tengo que ir – anunció Hermione después de un rato – nos veremos al rato en la junta con los del ED.

* * *

McKinnons entró en aquel calabozo y encontró a Theo sentado, con los ojos cerrado y muy, _demasiado,_ concentrado.

-¡Maldito! – Susurró el encapuchado enojado — ¡ _Expulso_! – hechizó y Theo salió volando hasta chocar con la pared.

Cayó bruscamente hacia el piso. El castaño jadeó ante la sorpresa de haber sido sorprendido. No se había percatado o mejor dicho el _aire no le advirtió_ de la presencia de alguien más.

-¿Ocupado Nott? – espetó el mortífago. Theo frunció el ceño ¿Por qué el aire no le advirtió? ¿Por qué? – el aire no te ha traicionado, si es lo que piensas…

-¿Tú…? – Theo se levantó con dificultad y lo veía de manera perpleja ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de ello? – tú también ¿cierto? – El mortífago se encogió de hombros.

-Bebe – le indicó mientras le acercaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido color morado.

-¿Qué es? – interrogó el de ojos azules sin agarrar el frasco.

-Solo bébelo – ordenó McKinnons. Theo no se movió – será por las malas, supongo – dijo el encapuchado fingiendo pena.

Theo dio pasos hacia atrás aunque eso era inútil, ya que topó con la pared. Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos cuantos segundos más tarde… si tan solo contara con sus fuerzas al cien por ciento… si tan solo…

Un golpe certero en su estomago lo hizo caer del dolor, arrodillándose ante el mortífago.

-Así está mejor – sonrió con malicia el mortífago acercándose a él, lo tomó de los cabellos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo así su boca entreabierta – bébelo – volvió ordenar y sin esperar alguna respuesta le empinó el frasco en los labios e hizo que se tomara el contenido.

Theo hizo lo posible para no tomar aquel líquido amargo, sin embargo fueron inútiles sus esfuerzos, terminó tragando la mayor cantidad de aquella sustancia. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para sentir cómo su cuerpo se adormecía.

-Dulces sueños – le dijo el mortífago con una sonrisa de lado, mientras lo soltaba sin mayor consideración – y ojalá no despiertes – McKinnons lo veía de manera fría – no me conviene que seas mi reemplazo, así que, disfruta tus últimos momentos… Elemento del Aire.

* * *

 _Mi bella princesa, te he extrañado…_

 _Te veré hoy en la tarde._

 _Te amo_

 _Terry._

Hermione salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su Terry estaba de regreso.

Seis meses de su ausencia habían sido terribles. Era la primera vez que ambos estaban separados por mucho tiempo. Llevaban juntos desde hace tres años y solo unos cuantos meses atrás Terry le había propuesto matrimonio. Ese día Hermione estaba realmente feliz. No habían propuesto fecha aún, ya que al ex Ravenclaw le asignaron esa misión y decidieron posponer esa decisión a su regreso. Lo cual sería esa tarde.

La castaña se dirigió a su casa por vía Red Flú, por suerte esa tarde la tenia libre por el asunto de la junta del ED, así que tendría tiempo de poner en sobre aviso a su prometido sobre la recién convivencia con Draco. Terry se caracterizaba por ser un chico sensible y comprensivo, al menos desde que estaba con ella, así que comprendería el asunto de Malfoy y Scorpius viviendo en la casa de ella ¿cierto?

Hermione esperaba que sí.

En cuanto estuvo en su casa, la chica avanzó hasta su cuarto, no sin antes pasar por el de sus invitados (que estaba frente al de ella).

 _-Papi Tic-Tac dice que ya casi es hora de la comida_ – escuchó hablar a Scorpius.

 _-Espera unos momentos Scorpius…_ — la voz de Malfoy sonaba muy concentrada y Hermione creyó que era por los libros que le había dejado en la mañana para que los revisara. Decidió no molestarlo y mejor decidió arreglarse un poco, después de todo su prometido llegaba esa tarde.

Cuando se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararle algo a Scorpius (ya que tenía la ligera sospecha que Draco no había preparado nada aún), se encontró con el pequeño de los Malfoy en la cocina, hablando… ¿solo?

-¿Y qué comida guardas? – preguntaba Scorpius hacia el refrigerador.

-¿Scorpius? – preguntó Hermione llegando a su lado.

-¡ _Hermy_! – llamó el niño sonriendo.

-¿Quieres un poco de sopa? – le preguntaba mientras lo subía a una silla.

-¿De la que guarda el _Señor Refridor_?** – quiso saber. Hermione solo sonrío ante la pregunta.

-Sí – le dijo mientras la calentaba en, según Scorpius, el _Señor Ondas_.***

La castaña no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa, cuando vio a Scorpius sentado en la silla, ya que al pequeño solo se le veía una parte de su frentecita y su cabellera rubio platino sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana vamos a comprar una 'S _illa para niños'_ para el comedor?

-¿Para qué? – preguntó contrariado Scorpius?

-Aún eres pequeño para esa silla – explicó la castaña.

-Yo soy grande – replicó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. Hermione lo vio divertida.

-Entonces compraremos una _'Silla para niños grandes'_ – consoló la castaña, mientras le servía un poco de sopa en un plato.

-Bueno – le respondió Scorpius sonriente, arrodillándose en la silla.

Hermione comenzó a darle la comida, tal como lo había visto hacer a Draco en la mañana, al parecer a Scorpius le gustaba el truco del ' _trenecito'_.

-Hola – escuchó el saludo de Draco al entrar a la cocina.

-Hola Draco – le respondió Hermione entretenida dándole sopa al niño – espero no te moleste el darle yo la comida a Scorpius.

-No… — musitó el rubio viéndola sorprendido, uno porque la chica había cumplido con su palabra de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, y la otra por lo que le estaba dando de comer a Scorpius — ¿eso es papa? – preguntó de pronto Draco, en un tono asustado, cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó perpleja Hermione y enseguida entornó los ojos, deteniendo la cucharada a medio camino - ¡¿Es alérgico?! – exclamó levantándose y retirando el plato, ante la protesta del pequeño.

-Emh… — Draco parpadeó nervioso por la reacción de la chica — ¿Granger? – llamó al ver a la chica inspeccionando el plato.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, pero creo que no ha comido nada de papa – explicaba aún con el plato en la mano.

-Claro que no – habló Draco, tratando de quitarle el plato de las manos, para él continuar en la labor de darle de comer a su hijo.

-Bien, retiraré entonces las papa – explicaba, pero Draco aún estaba agarrando el plato – Draco – gruñó Hermione.

En algún momento, que no sabían cómo, pero ambos estaban forcejando con el plato, Hermione terca en retirar las papas y Draco empeñado que no era necesario. Hasta que…

-Bien – rugió Hermione soltando el plato y derramando el contenido en el cuerpo del chico – ¡ay… perdón! – exclamó con bochorno la chica, al ver cómo Draco la fulminaba con la mirada – yo…

- _Hermy_ ¿Por qué le tiraste la sopa a mi _papi_? – preguntó de pronto, para su pesar, Scorpius.

-No, yo no… emh… espera.

Draco estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero luego recordó que él era el invitado, él era el que estaba pidiéndole ayuda, él no tenía derecho a reclamarle algo porque entonces habría problemas…

Suspiró larga y tendidamente, mientras que con sus manos quitaba los restos de brócoli y papa de su ropa, para luego aplicarse un hechizo, cuando sintió. Sí, Hermione había llegado a su lado y con un trapo comenzó a limpiarle la ropa.

-¿En serio Granger? – preguntó confundido a Hermione, ¿no era más sencillo con un hechizo _Fregotego_?

-Yo la derramé, así que limpiaré – decía decida la chica, haciendo caso omiso de cómo se sentía de bien el tocar el torso del chico.

-No hace falta – siseó Draco apartándose un poco del contacto de la chica, pero sus pies se enredaron con los de la chica, que había avanzado también siguiendo con la labor. Ambos cayeron al piso. Hermione arriba de Draco.

Hermione al principió escuchó la risa divertida de Scorpius, pero después solo escuchaba su propia respiración un poco alterada, era la primera vez, desde que su prometido se había ido claro, que estaba así de cerca de un chico. Solo estaba concentrada en la mirada sorprendida de Draco, esa mirada que destilada, además de la reciente sorpresa, tristeza… ¿Por qué Draco estaba triste? ¿Por qué de pronto ella también se sintió triste? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué demonios estas encima de él? – Hermione escuchó la voz claramente de su prometido que estaba en la puerta de la cocina observando la escena reprobatoriamente… o mejor dicho, viendo al chico reprobatoriamente.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

* _[Lo que aparece en corchetes, solo lo pueden escuchar las personas que hablan con Terry]_

**Pues el _Señor Refridor_ y _el Señor Ondas_ , son el refrigerador y el microondas respectivamente.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	12. El prometido de Hermione

**Capitulo Doce:**

 **El prometido de Hermione.**

* * *

En aquella montaña lejana, se pueden apreciar cuatro cabañas. La primera, que se encuentra en la esquina y aparentemente es la más grande, se ocupa para las reuniones de los Mortífagos. La segunda cabaña, es para retener a los prisioneros… o como la llama Blaise _'La cabaña torturadora'_ ya que la mayor parte del tiempo a los prisioneros capturados, los torturan hasta: ya sea morir o hasta la locura, no sin antes sacarles la información que requieren y después los arrojan cerca de los acantilados. En la tercera cabaña hay un _'invitado especial'_ : Theodore Nott. Y la última cabaña, está ocupada por el motivo por el cual Blaise se ve obligado a traicionar a sus amigos, su esposa, Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise entró a ésta última para despedirse de la chica.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? – le preguntó su esposa, mientras se frotaba su vientre abultado.

-No por mucho tiempo… espero – le respondió Blaise tratando de sonar seguro. Cosa imposible – estaré aquí muy pronto, mientras tanto quiero que te cuides mucho – le recomendaba, mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Quiero irme de aquí, Blaise – pidió amenazando con llorar, sabía que eso no ayudaba en mucho al chico, pero ese lugar era horrible, además le preocupaba que tuviera a su bebé en ese asqueroso sitio.

Blaise se mordió el labio inferior en son de impotencia.

-Lo sé – le respondió al final abrazándola a través de las oxidadas rejas que los separaban – lo sé…

* * *

-¿Por qué demonios estas encima de él? – Hermione escuchó la voz claramente de su prometido que estaba en la puerta de la cocina observando la escena reprobatoriamente… o mejor dicho, viendo al chico reprobatoriamente.

-¡Terry! – Gritó aterrada levantándose rápidamente del piso - ¡no es lo que piensas! Yo…

-¿Qué demonios hace Malfoy en este lugar? ¿Y ese niño? – seguía con el interrogatorio el chico, mientras que Draco se levantaba rápidamente también del piso.

Scorpius no despegaba la vista de aquel chico que había entrado dando gritos como loco.

-Te lo puedo explicar – le serenaba Hermione – solo tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo?

No lo hizo, Terry veía Malfoy de manera desconfiada, en cambio el rubio estaba lo más tranquilo posible, de todas formas no podía hacer nada, al parecer Granger estaba controlando la situación, sacó su varita con la intensión de hacerse un _Fregotego_ encima y quitarse los restos de la sopa, sin embargo, en un santiamén Terry lo tenía apresado entre la alacena y él.

Draco lo veía sorprendido.

-¡Terry! – escuchó la voz de Hermione aterrada.

-¡Baja tu varita, ahora! – fue una orden innecesaria puesto que su varita ya estaba en el suelo, muy lejos de él.

Draco consideró como nota personal, no sacar su varita delante de los amigos de Granger, pues al parecer aún tenían la estúpida idea de que él los hechizaría en cualquier momento.

-¡ _Papi_! – Scorpius gritó al ver cómo el otro chico lo tenía apresado.

-¡Terry! – Insistió Hermione – por favor, tranquilízate, deja te explico lo que ocurre.

El chico parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo. No despegaba la mirada del rubio, el cual por alguna extraña razón no hacía nada por defenderse, ni siquiera un insulto, eso era extraño.

-De acuerdo – murmuró Terry, sin despegar la vista del ex Slytherin.

En cuanto Terry estuvo fuera de la cocina seguido de Hermione, Scorpius se abalanzó hacia Draco a abrazarlo protectoramente.

- _Papi_ , ¿ese es el "señor que es malo con los niños" (1)? – le preguntó el pequeño rubio, Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente _"más bien parece ser, 'el señor que es malos con los papis'",_ sonrió ante su deducción el rubio mayor.

-Es hora de limpiar este desorden Scorpius – le dijo observando el lugar. Mientras que por dentro se reprendía por haberse dejado _humillar_ por aquel chico, le hubiera dado su buena dosis de hechizos por idiota, sin embargo, al estar en territorio ajeno era mejor mantener la compostura, no podía darse el lujo de ser echado del único lugar que le brindaban protección para su hijo.

Boot y Granger tenían un buen rato encerrados en aquel cuarto, Draco supuso que todo iba bien, se quiso convencer que _todo_ iba bien. Al notar que aquellos ' _tortolos'_ no saldrían pronto se dispuso a ir a bañar a Scorpius, ya lo que decidieran hacer con él y con su hijo se lo informarían; esperaba que Granger convenciera a su novio (o lo que fuera de ella) a que no lo echara de ese lugar, ya que no sabría donde irse.

- _Papi_ – la voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones - ¿Dónde está mamá?

Draco parpadeó nervioso, la interrogante que le estaba haciendo su hijo lo descolocó en demasía, había pospuesto esa charla, pero al parecer era hora de enfrentarla, de decirle la verdad a su hijo sobre cómo fue que su madre se había sacrificado para salvarle.

Le costó trabajo que Scorpius entendiera, pero lo había logrado y el pequeño parecía no haberle afectado mucho la noticia.

-Mamá regresará – dijo convencido – no estés triste _papi_ – le dijo, mientras que con una de sus manitas le acariciaba su mejilla.

Draco le sonrió, mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

-¿"El señor que es malo con los _papis_ " es como nosotros? – el rubio mayor pareció meditar un poco la respuesta.

Al parecer su hijo había usado el poder de la _empatía_ inconscientemente, ya que ese término lo pensó cuando estaban en la cocina. No se molestó con su hijo, después de todo, el pequeño apenas se estaba acostumbrando a usar sus poderes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Boot es como nosotros? – le preguntó mientras lo sacaba de la tina y se disponía a secarlo.

-El _Señor Ondas_ me lo dijo – le confesó con una sonrisa.

Draco solo negó con la cabeza, al principio había pensado que su hijo había _visto_ algo en el ex Ravenclaw, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, ya que Scorpius no siempre solía tener razón. Además que aquel aparato muggle llamado microondas se lo hubiera dicho, no lo convencía mucho.

Minutos después ambos rubios salieron de la ducha, mientras que Scorpius se acomodaba en la cama, Draco salió en busca de un poco de leche para su hijo, no le apetecía salir a cenar aún cuando aquellos dos chicos aún no salían de aquella conversación. ¡Merlín! ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían durar para decirle un _'sí puedes quedarte'_ o un _'no te queremos más aquí'_?

Y como si los hubiera llamado por el simple pensamiento, Terry y Hermione aparecieron en la cocina, ambos con caras de pocos amigos. Draco pasó saliva trabajosamente.

-¿Y bien? – apenas pudo murmurar.

-Puedes quedarte – le dijo Hermione, Draco pudo percatarse que ambos chicos se tomaban de las manos, al parecer no habían peleado.

-Gracias – les dijo.

-Espero que no sea una trampa… porque si es así, te aseguro Malfoy que no tendremos compasión – le advirtió Terry. Le dio un casto beso en los labios a la castaña y con una mirada de advertencia hacia el rubio, _Desapareció_.

-Es algo, sobreprotector – confesó incomoda Hermione.

Draco solo asintió torpemente.

* * *

Draco dudó por varios momentos, pero la presión de seis pares de ojos viéndolo expectante y las miradas de aquel niño con cabello de color morado y la de su hijo, lo hicieron aceptar aquella petición.

En cuanto asintió, los dos niños brincaron de alegría. Hermione se acercó a ellos y se _desapareció_ llevándolos con ella.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien – le calmó Harry – Molly es una gran persona, además la Madriguera está muy bien protegida.

-Además Ginny los cuidará – aclaró Ron – créeme que estarán bien, es una experta con los niños, además de cuidar al suyo y al ahijado de Harry, también ha cuidado a mi hijos.

Draco se quiso sentir tranquilo ante eso, pero sinceramente, si las palabras del héroe mágico no lo tranquilizaron mucho… no lo harían las de aquel pelirrojo. Pero tenía que admitir (aunque no se los dijera en persona) que tenían razón, Scorpius se aburría estando en el cuarto encerrado solo o incluso con ellos y lo mejor era que lo mandaran a la Madriguera, ahí estaría acompañado por el pequeño James y Teddy.

Además vio cómo su hijo se había alegrado mucho al ver _aparecer_ a Teddy junto a Granger. Al parecer su hijo se estaba acoplando a su nuevo estilo de vida.

-Muy bien, en cuanto llegue Hermione, comenzaremos con la reunión – exclamó Harry, invitando a los demás a sentarse en la sala.

Draco se sentó en un sillón individual, sin dejar de observar a los que habían llegado al lugar. Vio a Longbottom sentarse al lado derecho de Luna, la cual lo observaba de manera atenta como si quisiera preguntarle algo. A Weasley sentarse frente a Potter al lado izquierdo de Longbottom. Y por último a Boot sentarse en una silla independiente.

-Luna – la llamó Draco, pero no solo acaparó la atención de la chica sino la de los demás también. Malfoy ¿Malfoy tuteaba a Luna? Eso era lo que se preguntaban los chicos. El rubio carraspeó – ¿Theo se encuentra bien?

-¿Theo? – preguntó perplejo el pelirrojo — ¿Qué Theo?

-Theodore Nott, Ron – dejó salir Luna como si nada – mi novio.

-¿Tu ex compañero de casa? – preguntó Harry parpadeando incrédulo hacia Draco.

-¿No lo sabían? – exclamó Draco un poco indignado.

-No – informó Luna – pensábamos decírselos en esta semana – anunció la rubia a sus amigos – Como sea, si me preguntas eso, entonces… no sabes nada de él ¿cierto?

-¿Debería? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz Draco – es decir, la ultima vez lo vi fue en las afueras del Refugio, después él se fue a buscarte porque temía que fueran tras de ti.

-Sí llegó conmigo, pero tuvo un presentimiento y fue a buscarte y…

-Fue capturado – concluyó Hermione, sorprendiéndolos con su presencia repentina.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

(1)Espero recuerden que en el Capitulo 2: Un lugar seguro, Draco antes de reunirse con Theo en el pub El cadáver, le dice a Scorpius que lo espere afuera, mientras que él se reúne con _"el señor que es malos con los niños"_.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	13. La historia de los cinco elementos

**Capitulo Trece:**

 **La historia de los cinco elementos**

* * *

Antes de emprender su viaje, Blaise se dirigió hacia la tercera cabaña, en donde encontró a un Theo profundamente dormido.

-Lo siento – murmuró mientras lo veía dormir en el sucio suelo.

Blaise se sentía un vil traidor… y lo era, porque de no serlo no estaría apuñalando por la espalda a sus amigos, no hubiera lanzados esos _Crucios_ a su amigo Theo, no hubiera revelado la ubicación del Refugio donde Draco estaba escondido con su hijo Scorpius… y sin embargo lo hizo. Y lo seguiría haciendo, mientras que su esposa Pansy estuviera retenida.

 _Es importante reunirnos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora._

 _B.Z_

Lanzó un último vistazo al pedazo de pergamino que tenía en su mano derecha. Tragó con cierto trabajo saliva y luego mandó a llamar a una lechuza que estaba dentro de la cabaña.

-Entrégasela a Draco Malfoy – le ordenó a la lechuza y ésta ululó antes de salir a su largo viaje.

Se acomodó la capucha y le dio un último vistazo a su amigo que aún seguía durmiendo, solo esperaba no demorar tanto tiempo, ya que, de las dos personas retenidas el que corría más peligro era él, Theo. Al menos hasta que McKinnons muriera.

* * *

-¿Debería? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz Draco – es decir, la ultima vez lo vi fue en las afueras del Refugio, después él se fue a buscarte porque temía que fueran tras de ti.

-Sí llegó conmigo, pero tuvo un _presentimiento_ y fue a buscarte y…

-Fue capturado – concluyó Hermione, sorprendiéndolos con su presencia repentina.

-¿Qué dices Granger? – preguntó el rubio levantándose rápidamente de su lugar, al igual que Luna.

-He llegado a esa conclusión. Harry nos comentó en las circunstancias que se encontraba el Refugio cuando fue por tus cosas.

Draco no supo qué decir, al igual que Luna, ambos estaban tan sorprendidos por la reciente noticia, aunque muy en el fondo la chica ya se esperaba algo así.

-Entonces, Theo… — habló apenas en un murmullo Luna.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la castaña.

Hermione comenzó a explicar a los demás lo ocurrido de aquel día del ataque, desde el momento en el que fue trasladada al Refugio con Scorpius hasta el momento en que cómo fue que Draco la siguió hasta su departamento, algunas cosas que estaban fueran de su alcance fueron relatadas por Draco, como la participación de Theodore, por ejemplo.

Un silencio incomodo invadió a los chicos del ED, hasta el momento en que Terry lo rompió.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? ¿Idear un plan para rescatar a Nott? – preguntó confuso.

-No – se adelantó Hermione – es para proteger a Malfoy y a su hijo.

-Eso ya nos lo habías dicho y de quién… pero la pregunta es ¿para qué? – dejó salir Neville.

-Para evitar que se lleve a cabo el hechizo de los Cinco Elementos – exclamó Harry.

Draco seguía la conversación en una especie de neblina, se sorprendió de sobremanera que ninguno de los miembros de esa especie de 'orden' no le reprocharan ni le reclamaran algo, sobre todo cuando estaban al tanto de que al que iban a proteger era a él y por si fuera poco de _quién_ , es decir, todos creían muerto a Voldemort, pero al parecer creían en su palabra o ¿era la palabra de Potter?

-¿El hechizo de los Cinco Elementos? – enarcó una ceja Neville, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Draco.

-Así es, de acuerdo a lo que he investigado – comenzó con la explicación Hermione – o lo que he concluido con la poca información reunida, es que en el Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos, intervienen seis personas, cinco son las que poseen ciertas habilidades, es decir las que pueden manipular los cinco elementos de la naturaleza, y la sexta persona es la que recibirá dichas habilidades a través de un hechizo...

-El de Los Cinco Elementos — completó Ron.

-Así es – coincidió Hermione.

-Eso quiere decir – tomó la palabra Harry – que Voldemort tiene en su poder a cuatro de las cinco personas.

-En realidad tiene a tres – habló por primera vez el rubio en esa conversación – recuerda que uno de sus Mortífagos ya murió.

-¿Los Mortífagos tienen esa habilidades? – preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo, todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, sobre todo el rubio.

-Las personas nacen con este don Weasley, no es que los Mortífagos hayan hecho algo oscuro para robarse esa habilidad.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó en demasía hundiéndose en su asiento.

-Eso es verdad – coincidió Luna, recobrándose un poco después de la noticia de su novio – además, esto viene desde hace siglos, se ha estado transmitiendo de generación en generación.

-¿Te lo dijo tu novio? – bromeó Terry, ganándose las miradas fulminantes antes dirigidas a Ron.

-No, simplemente lo sé.

-Ahora eres adivina.

-Cállate Terry – dijo exasperado Harry y el aludido rodó los ojos.

-Poseo el Elemento de Agua, por eso lo sé – soltó Luna como si nada, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos a excepción de Malfoy, que ya sabía eso.

-¿Algo más que no nos hayas dicho? – Dejó salir fastidiado Terry – por ejemplo… no sé, que tienes un hijo de ya sabes quién…

-¡Terry! – esta vez Hermione, Neville y Ron lo silenciaron.

-¡Qué! – Se quejó el ex Ravenclaw – claramente a esta chica le pareció genial que hoy era el día de decir todos sus secretos.

-Como sea ¿cómo es que tienen ese don? – Preguntó curioso Harry – es decir, está más claro que solo sabían de su existencia los poseedores de los Elementos, nadie más.

-No es que sea un secreto Harry – aclaró Neville – yo sí lo sabía, en los últimos años eso se ha vuelto una leyenda, es por ello que la mayoría no lo sabe, y si lo saben la toman como tal y no como algo real.

-¿Y cuál es esa leyenda? – preguntó Ron.

-Todo se debe a los fundadores de Hogwarts – dijo Draco y al ver la expresión de duda en el trío dorado, (extrañamente los otros chicos sí sabían ese asunto) continuó – todos ya saben la leyenda esa de cómo fue que hicieron Hogwarts ¿cierto? – Todos asintieron – pues bien, se dice que cada uno de los fundadores dominaban un elemento de la naturaleza, el cómo fue que lo obtuvieron nadie sabe, pero como fueron los primeros magos de la historia, eso podría resolver las dudas, el don venía en conjunto con su magia.

"Volviendo a la leyenda, cada uno de ellos poseía un don. Helga Hufflepuff dominaba el Aire, Rowena Ravenclaw manipulaba el Agua, Godric Gryffindor dominaba el Fuego y Salazar Slytherin poseía el don de la Tierra. Ellos se reunieron e hicieron Hogwarts y como saben, de acuerdo a la leyenda, tuvieron algunas diferencias en cuanto a qué personas aceptarían para estudiar en el colegio…"

-En realidad solo fue uno — murmuró el pelirrojo, y haciendo caso omiso de eso Draco continuó relatando.

-Lo que se dice es que los cuatro fundadores combatieron a duelo, sí eso no es lo que nos contaron en Hogwarts, pero así fue, los cuatro fundadores, antes de que Slytherin se fuera, combatieron a duelo, cada uno manipulando sus respectivos Elementos, hasta que llegó el momento en que desgastaron sus fuerzas y dándose el ultimo hechizo, también lo hicieron con la ultima esencia de su don, estos al unirse formaron un solo ser viviente y pensante de magia pura que incluía los cuatro elementos.

-¡Así es como se formó el Quinto Elemento! – soltó impresionada Hermione.

-Si, Granger. Un ser capaz de manipular los cuatro elementos, incluyendo uno más, el de la Magia en su estado puro. El Elemento de la Energía Pura. De acuerdo a la leyenda, el ser al ver que los fundadores no habían utilizado los Elementos como debería ser, no se los regresó, a cambio decidió dárselo a personas que en verdad podrían utilizarlos correctamente.

-Claro – habló Terry – y los Mortífagos fueron su mejor opción.

-¿Sabes Terry? Es curioso que tú hagas ese comentario – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ladina y Terry se sonrojó.

-Como decía – Draco continuó – el ser buscó a cuatro familias a las cuales les podría dar los Elementos de la Naturaleza, le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlas, pero al final las consiguió, fueron cuatro familias de sangre pura, por supuesto.

-Entonces esas personas tuvieron hijos y les transmitieron esas habilidades – concluyó Harry.

-Algo así…

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-Bueno soy hijo único, Potter, no sabría decirte si todos los hijos heredarían las habilidades.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ese no es el caso, Harry – se exasperó Hermione – entonces ya sabemos cómo es que se obtienen esas habilidades. Lo que no sabemos es cuantas personas lo poseen ¿cierto?

-Exacto – opinó Luna – así como lo dijo Draco, las familias comenzaron a tener solo hijos únicos, lo cual es bueno y malo a la vez.

-¿Por qué? – gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Porque en dado caso que son hijos únicos es más difícil dar con ellos ¿no crees? – dejó salir Neville con obviedad – además que algunos elementos pudieron simplemente _desaparecer_.

-Pero por suerte nosotros sabemos dónde están o mejor dicho cómo ubicarlos – expresó Malfoy pensativo.

-Explícate Malfoy – exigió Harry.

-Los cuatro Mortífagos que están con Voldemort, dominan un elemento. Francis Morseferth el Fuego, Rowle el Agua, McKinnons el Aire y Mulciber la Tierra.

-Y Mulciber es el que está muerto – expresó Hermione.

-Entonces, Voldemort buscará un sustituto para él – dijo el ojiverde.

-Lo más probable – coincidió Draco.

-¿Y cómo haremos para encontrar a la persona que domine la Tierra, antes de que quien ustedes saben lo haga? – preguntó frustrado el pelirrojo.

-Fácil. Contactar a Blaise Zabini – soltó con suficiencia Draco.

-¿Por qué él? – gruñó Ron.

-Porque él posee el Elemento de la Tierra – aclaró Draco.

-Entonces, hay que contactar a Zabini y buscar la manera de rescatar a Nott – propuso Harry.

-Y cuanto antes mejor – casi exigió Luna.

-¿Lo extrañas tanto? – se burló Terry. La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, porque si los Mortífagos andan tras el hijo de Draco, seguramente se enfrentaran a nosotros y nosotros no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados ¿Cierto?

-Luna… cada vez te entiendo menos – expresó Ron anonado.

-Lo que Luna dice – explicó Draco un poco desesperado – es que los Mortífagos que le quedan a Voldemort los necesita a todos, todos… menos McKinnons, le da igual porque tiene a Theo.

Hermione dio un gritito por la impresión.

-Nott, Nott también posee uno de los Elementos.

-Sí, el del Aire.

-¿Acaso todos los de aquí son _especiales_? – Gruñó Ron – Luna el del agua, Nott el aire, Zabini el de la Tierra, los otros Mortífagos también tienen su famoso elemento y resulta que el hijo de Malfoy también posee uno, el quinto elemento y…

-También Malfoy tiene uno – dejó salir Luna, todos lo vieron expectantes.

-El del agua – les aclaró – igual que Luna, es por eso que lo sabe, como sea eso no tiene relevancia.

-¡Claro que la tiene! – Gritó Harry – porque Voldemort puede ir tras de ti.

-Me interesa más proteger a Scorpius de ese maniaco.

-Eso es cierto – coincidió Hermione – debemos protegerlo y evitar que se lleve a cabo el hechizo, si Voldemort descubre a alguien más con ese elemento.

-Y también buscar a la persona que posea el Elemento del Fuego, en dado caso que Morseferth muera, así llevaremos ventaja hacia Voldemort en tener a sus probables suplentes – aclaró Harry.

-Eso es un poco complicado Harry – opinó Neville - ¿Dónde demonios lo encontraremos?

-No es necesario buscarlo – dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué dices Hermione? – gruñó desconcertado el pelirrojo.

-Porque… - desvió una mirada de circunstancias hacia Terry.

-Yo lo poseo. Yo domino el Elemento del Fuego – dejó salir Terry, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo Terry? – preguntó Harry con cierto resentimiento.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La historia de los cuatro fundadores está mezclada con la minisaga de Luba (de WITCH) cuando Cornelia se apodera de los elementos y quiere traer de regreso a Caleb *-*

* * *

:)

Lamento la demora.

Pero ya he vueltooo...!

Gracias por leer!

Besos

PISLIB n_n


	14. Planes

**Capitulo Catorce:**

 **Planes**

-Yo poseo ese don. Yo domino el Elemento del Fuego – dejó salir Terry, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo Terry? – preguntó Harry con cierto resentimiento.

-Harry, eso lo dejaremos para después – se adelantó Hermione – por lo pronto nos ocuparemos de contactar a Zabini, rescatar a Nott y proteger a Scorpius.

-De acuerdo – gruñó el chico-que-vivió – Neville, Luna y Ron – comenzó a repartir tareas – ustedes investigaran sobre el hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos, investiguen las características y las habilidades de cada persona que posee el don, será sencillo porque la mayoría de ellos están aquí, pero también es necesario saber qué dicen los libros. Terry y Hermione ustedes investigaran sobre patrones de las circunstancias para realizar el hechizo. Mientras que Malfoy y yo iremos a buscar a Zabini.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Malfoy, no dejaré que vayas solo, hay tres Mortífagos tras de ti y no le daremos ventajas – el rubio simplemente se quedó sorprendido – y…

-Antes que continúes dando órdenes Potter – interrumpió Draco – preferiría que Scorpius no salga de este lugar.

-A eso iba Malfoy, nos estaremos turnando para hacer guardia en este lugar. Si tú estás de acuerdo Hermione.

-Por supuesto – afirmó segura la chica.

-De acuerdo, ¿podrías hacernos el favor de hacernos un cronograma para organizarnos mejor? – Le pidió el ojiverde.

-Sí, solo necesitaré sus horarios.

-Bien.

-Yo me ofrezco hacer la primera guardia – habló Terry, nadie se sorprendió por su pedido.

-De acuerdo – sonrió Harry – mañana iniciarás a primera hora.

Los próximos minutos, los chicos comenzaron hacer sus horarios para dárselos a Hermione, mientras que ésta iba por Scorpius a la Madriguera. Cinco minutos después, en el departamento solo estaban Hermione, Terry, Draco y el pequeño Scorpius.

-Tenemos que hablar – le dijo con voz seria Terry a su novia, la cual solo asintió y se dirigieron ambos hacia el cuarto.

Por su parte, Draco se hizo el desentendido, cogiendo a Scorpius en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto. En cuanto llegó a la habitación había una lechuza en la ventana, el rubio enarcó una ceja. Se acercó a ésta, la cual le extendió la pata para mostrarle un pedazo de pergamino.

El rubio extendió el pergamino, entornó los ojos al reconocer la letra de Blaise.

 _Es importante reunirnos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora._

 _B.Z._

-Perfecto – exclamó Draco.

-¡Papi, mira! – le llamó su hijo desde arriba de la cama señalando a la pared su propia sombra, que en lugar de imitar su postura, le saludaba… ¿le saludaba?

* * *

Sentía la garganta reseca, sus parpados parecían ser de plomo porque no podía siquiera despegarlos, intentó también el incorporarse pero fue en vano, todo su cuerpo le dolía, quizás aún era por los efectos de la _Cruciatus_ (1), aunque sinceramente ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde ese entonces.

Intentó nuevamente abrir sus ojos, esta vez tuvo un poco más de suerte, sin embargo éstos se volvieron a cerrar, solo pudo captar una imagen borrosa frente a él.

"Maldición" - Pensó Theodore al verse en esas circunstancias.

¡Tenía que hacer algo! Si continuaba así, dudaba mucho que saliera vivo, incluso el hecho de que aún fuera consciente de sí mismo en esos momentos era una gran suerte, sin embargo con McKinnons rondándolo no podía estar tentado a su suerte.

-¿Aún vives? – escuchó la voz burlona del Mortífago en cuestión muy cerca de él. Theo se hizo el dormido, aunque no se esforzó mucho, es decir, solo tenía que quedarse como estaba – no por mucho… claro – se escuchó una risa burlona.

McKinnons se acercó a Theo, lo observó de un lado a otro, se acuclilló para estar más cerca de él.

-¡Despierta! – le ordenó a la vez que lo alzaba por los cabellos de manera brusca. El ex Slytherin solo gruñó ante la acción. El Mortífago lo soltó, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Destapó el pequeño frasco que contenía la poción para dormir, solo bastaba con dos gotas para hacer dormir a cualquier persona en un periodo cerca de doce horas, si se le aplicaba a la persona más de dos gotas corría el riesgo de que la persona sufriera serios problemas, el mejor de los casos: caer en un estado catatónico, en el peor: la muerte, que para el caso era casi lo mismo, sino es que es lo mismo.

McKinnons se posicionó encima de Theo, lo tomó de la cara y con la ayuda de su mano abrió la boca del chico. Por otro lado a Theo no le agradó en lo más mínimo cómo lo veía aquel sujeto, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para oponerse contra aquel sujeto, el cual le posicionó el frasco en la punta de sus labios.

-¡Trágalo! – Ordenó el Mortífago, empinando el frasco en la boca del chico y obligándolo así a tragar el liquido, sin embargo Theo hacia lo posible para no hacerlo - ¡Que lo tragues! – Gritó McKinnons tapándole la nariz con la otra mano - ¡Maldito traidor, traga! – rezongaba el mortífago, pero sin desistir en su objetivo.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para lograr su objetivo. Theodore Nott dormiría por un buen rato. Sonrío de lado.

* * *

Terry besaba apasionadamente a su novia, en verdad la había extrañado, habían estado separados por mucho tiempo y por fin estaban juntos nuevamente.

-Te amo – le murmuró el chico una vez separados, mientras le apartaba un mechón de su cabello.

-Y yo a ti – coincidió la castaña, mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, se miraban fijamente el uno hacia el otro sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, solo les bastaba mirarse para entenderse.

-Gracias por no hacerme una escena con lo del asunto de Malfoy – dejo salir la chica después de un rato – Harry y Ron no lo entendieron.

-Ellos no son yo – respondió el chico – además… confío en ti – le dio un casto beso en los labios – y dentro de muy poco serás mi esposa – otro beso.

-Tu esposa… – a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos.

Como toda niña, Hermione no había sido la excepción de ' _soñar'_ con ese príncipe azul desde pequeña. Ahora ya siendo mayor y con su príncipe a su lado, solo anhelaba que el día de la boda llegara.

* * *

Draco parpadeó un par de veces más, sin embargo lo que veía era la realidad, su hijo Scorpius podía desprenderse de su sombra.

-Scorpius – le llamó - ¿cómo hiciste eso? – era verdad que estaba al tanto de los poderes de su hijo, sin embargo, eso era algo nuevo.

-Fácil, _papi_ – le decía Scorpius – mira, sombra: baila – le ordenó y la sombra del pequeño Scorpius comenzó a bailar al son de una música imaginaria.

Draco seguía intrigado ante lo que veía. Se acercó a su hijo lentamente, lo tomó en brazos.

-Escúchame bien Scorpius – le hablaba seriamente. El pequeño lo escuchaba atentamente - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tus poderes?

-No debo usarlos frente a gente extrañas, porque se lo pueden decir a los señores que tienen máscaras – recitó el pequeño.

-Así es. Nadie tiene que saberlo, al menos todavía no.

-¿ _Hermy_ sí puede, _papi_?

-¿Confías en ella?

-Sí – dijo alegremente el pequeño – ella es roja, _papi_ ¿no la _ves_ roja? – Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no veo los colores – le confesó a su hijo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido Scorpius.

-Porque… porque ¡Mira la hora que es! – Soltó de pronto el rubio cambiando el tema – _Tic_ - _Tac_ marca la hora de la cena.

Ambos rubios se levantaron de la cama, Scorpius llamó nuevamente a su sombra, la cual se adhirió rápidamente a su cuerpo, y salieron directo a la cocina. Draco estaba preocupado por el poder de Scorpius, sin duda su hijo cada vez se hacía más poderoso y eso cada vez por desgracia lo ponía más en la mira de Voldemort.

* * *

El día siguiente fue parecido a los días anteriores, a excepción de que Boot ahora rondaba por los alrededores. A Draco le pareció _ridícula_ la actitud del chico Ravenclaw hacia con Granger, todo el tiempo encima de ella, no se le despegaba ni un momento. El rubio pensó que el chico temía más, que algo le pasara a la chica que a su hijo, al cual se supone debía de proteger.

Aunque muy en el fondo lo entendía, él mismo hubiera actuado de la misma manera, si en su tiempo hubiera encontrado a su Astry encima de alguien más. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera soportar tanto ' _amor'_ alrededor suyo. Odiaba la idea que las demás personas eran felices, cuando él no lo era. Sonaba egoísta o infantil, pero él así lo veía. Él había sacrificado mucho en la guerra, había perdido más después de ésta, incluso en esos momentos seguía haciendo sacrificios para mantener a salvo a su hijo. Y aún así, la vida no parecía darle tregua alguna.

El rubio dejó de prestar atención a la parejita recién encontrada. Se dio cuenta que el estarse auto compadeciendo o derrochando envidia no lo llevaría a nada, lo sabía por experiencia propia, así que el resto de la tarde se encerró con su hijo en el cuarto, explicándole la diferencias de sus habilidades y después jugando con él.

Mientras Scorpius jugaba con los tenedores, en la mesa, Draco le preparaba el desayuno. Ambos rubios, como era costumbre, se habían levantado a las ocho y se habían dirigido a la cocina para desayunar. Ese día el rubio junto con Harry se reunirían con Blaise.

-Buenos días – la voz de Ron se escuchó en toda la cocina. Ese día a él le tocaba hacer guardia.

El rubio estaba un poco aturdido, pues jamás se imaginó que estaría con aquel pelirrojo en el mismo lugar y saludándose como buenos amigos.

-Bueno días — murmuró el rubio, mientras le alcanzaba a Scorpius su desayuno.

- _Papi_ ¿hoy va a venir Teddy? – le preguntó el pequeño rubio, mientras saboreaba su porción de sopa.

-No lo sé, Scorpius.

-¿Hermione ya se ha ido al ministerio? – preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo, ya que la castaña le había dicho que se iría cuando él llegara a hacer la guardia.

-Es obvio ¿no? – dejó salir Draco un poco irritado. El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

Se sumieron en un silencio, demasiado, incomodo. Ron se sentó dispuesto a ponerse a desayunar, aunque solo optó por un poco de jugo.

-Así que, van a encontrarse con… Zabini — comenzó el pelirrojo con la intensión de hacer algo más que solo estar en ese incomodo silencio.

-Esa es la idea, pero si Potter no aparece en cinco minutos por esa puerta, iré solo – gruñó Draco.

El rubio estaba comenzando a desesperarse, tenía muchas cosas qué hacer y al parecer al idiota de Potter no le interesaba mucho el asunto ya que se les estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

-¿Saben en dónde encontrarlo? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Algo así – dejó salir Draco – Scorpius, no tires el brócoli – le advirtió a su hijo, el cual se hizo el desentendido.

-Buenos días – la voz de Harry los interrumpió – perdón por el retraso, James no me dejaba venir ¡Ah! Ya estás aquí – dejó salir sorprendido Harry, viendo a su amigo pelirrojo – perfecto. En cinco minutos nos vamos, Malfoy.

* * *

Se plantó frente al pub 'El Cadáver', lo observó detenidamente de arriba abajo, al parecer el establecimiento había sufrido algunos estragos consecuencia de una batalla, de la cual, Blaise sabía perfectamente. Sí, lo sabía, porque él había dado cierta información de su amigo Draco a los Mortífagos, él era el único responsable. Y a pesar de haberle mandado ayuda (una carta dirigida a Granger sobre unos elfos domésticos) eso no le aligeraba el peso de la culpa, ya que a ésta se le sumaba las torturas hacia su otro amigo, Theodore.

Suspiró larga y pausadamente, al parecer el peso de su culpa iría en aumento, ya que estaba ahí para, nuevamente, traicionar a Draco ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Su esposa Pansy y Theo estaban en peligro.

Entró al establecimiento y se dirigió al mismo lugar de siempre, aquel cuarto que estaba en la esquina. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando se percató que Draco ya se encontraba ahí, pero lo que más le inquietó al moreno, fue que el rubio tenia compañía y no _cualquier_ compañía. Junto a Draco se encontraba, Harry Potter.

Blaise sabía, que su amigo había considerado pedirle ayuda a Potter, sin embargo, siempre había dudado que el chico le ayudaría, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Sus planes se habían complicado. Tenía que buscar la manera de alejar a Potter de Draco.

* * *

Gracias por leer..!

Besos

PISLIB n_n


	15. ¿Citas

**Capitulo Quince:**

 **¿Citas?**

Llevaban más de media hora caminando por aquel callejón, estaban a unos cuantos establecimientos para llegar a su destino, sin embargo ese pequeño tramo se le estaba haciendo especialmente largo a Draco, sobre todo por las constantes quejas de su acompañante. Hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

-¡Merlín, Potter! ¿Podrías cerrar la boca unos instantes? – el ojiverde parpadeó en son de perplejidad.

-Esto es un asunto serio Malfoy – le reclamó al salir de su espasmo – solo te pido que consideres algunas precauciones, por lo que me has estado contado, no has visto a Zabini en mucho tiempo y quizás él…

-¡Qué! – Le espetó Draco, viéndolo a los ojos – él ¿qué, Potter? ¿Me traicione? – le preguntó enfadado.

- _Traicionar_ es una palabra fuerte – le dijo con voz de circunstancias – pero no está de más considerarlo.

-Confío en Blaise – fue la respuesta del rubio – la última vez que lo vi, que no fue hace mucho, Scorpius me dijo que era _verde_ , así que todo está bien.

Harry, que caminaba a su lado, se detuvo repentinamente mientras veía a Draco de manera extraña. El rubio al darse cuenta que el ojiverde se había quedado quieto, volteó hacia con él.

-¿ _Verde_? – Preguntó el moreno - ¿Qué quieres decir con " _verde"_?

-El color de su aura – comentó Draco, al ver que Harry seguía sin entender nada agregó – es parte del don de mi hijo, puede darse cuenta del aura de las personas, si los colores son oscuros las personas tienen intensiones malignas.

Harry pareció meditar la reciente información.

-¿De qué color será la mía? – preguntó curioso Harry. Draco gruñó.

-¿En serio, Potter? – el rubio emprendió nuevamente el camino, seguido de un Harry que se imaginaba en cuál sería el color de su aura, se imaginaba un color _rojo_ , ya que él había sido un Gryffindor. Y siguiendo la lógica, es decir, si Zabini era verde, sería porque había estado en Slytherin ¿no?

Draco se detuvo frente a un pub demasiado conocido por ambos chicos.

-¿Aquí se reúnen? – Preguntó escéptico el ojiverde, mientras leía claramente en el letrero 'El cadáver' – después de lo que ha pasado aquí días atrás no creí que fueras a regresar.

-Este es un punto neutro – le aclaró Draco – o al menos lo era.

Draco recorrió con su mirada el lugar, reconoció enseguida al dueño del pub, el cual lo veía de manera sospechosa ¿lo habría reconocido de la pelea anterior?

-Zabini aún no llega – expresó el ojiverde lo obvio.

-Vamos al cuarto de la esquina – ordenó Draco. Harry enarcó una ceja, al ver esto el rubio rodó los ojos – o puedes quedarte parado para que todo el mundo se te quede viendo.

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Malfoy? – le preguntó Harry siguiéndolo hasta el susodicho cuarto.

-No estoy nervioso – le aclaró Draco, sin embargo su comportamiento lo delataba.

Claro que estaba nervioso, pero no lo admitiría frente al chico-que-vivió. Las palabras de Harry lo habían hecho analizar un poco más la situación. _Traición_. Esa palabra lo tenía inquieto, ahora que podía ver las cosas más claras.

Días atrás había quedado de encontrarse con Theodore, sin embargo, éste no llegó a tiempo. Los que llegaron fueron Mortífagos, lo atacaron y por poco éstos cumplen su objetivo, el llevarse a Scorpius, suerte fue que Granger estuviera por ahí y lo ayudara. Después todo había sido confusión, la llegada de los Mortífagos en el refugio lo habían orillado a abandonarlo e irse tras Granger, lo que ocurrió después eran meras suposiciones de todos, al juntar los recuerdos de cada involucrado. Así pues fue que lo último que supo fue que Theodore estaba capturado, pero en verdad ¿estaba capturado? ¿Y si todo había sido un plan de su amigo para ganarse su confianza y así poder llevarse a Scorpius después?

Y sí, ¿Theodore Nott era el _traidor_?

-Entonces ¿crees que Scorpius me lo dirá? – La voz de Harry lo sacó de su análisis.

-¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó confundido.

-El color de mi aura – insistió Harry, con una mirada anhelante. Draco lo miró de manera extraña.

-Hola – la voz de Blaise Zabini llamó la atención de ambos.

* * *

El chico que tenia frente a ella, es decir su prometido, hablaba sobre sus tentativos planes para la boda, mientras que ella, estaba sumida en varias teorías del poder del pequeño Scorpius. De acuerdo a lo que habían dicho sus amigos, los elementos se pasaban de generación en generación, es decir de padres a hijos.

 _"_ _Malfoy posee el elemento del agua, lo cual, Scorpius debió de haber heredado el elemento de su madre, pero si Astoria poseía este elemento... ¿Por qué Voldemort no usó a Greengrass?"_

-¡Hermione! – La voz de Terry la hizo sobresaltar - ¿estás bien?

Hasta esos momentos Hermione se hizo consciente que se encontraba en un restaurante muggle, almorzando con su novio.

-Emh… sí, solo…

-Dime – insistió el chico, Hermione suspiró larga y pausadamente.

-Pensaba en Scorpius – el chico enarcó una ceja – se supone que los elementos se transmiten de padres a hijos, pero ¿y si no fuera así?

-Así lo es, me consta. Yo soy la prueba de ello, te recuerdo que yo he heredado el elemento de mi padre – confirmó el chico – ahora, pensemos en…

-No es así, lo estuve pensando toda la noche y ahora estoy más que segura que no siempre es así. Malfoy tiene el Elemento del Agua y Astoria debió de tener algún otro o no tener ninguno, sin embargo Scorpius al nacer obtiene un elemento que ninguno de sus padres obtiene y…

-Hermione – llamó la atención el chico – me enorgullece enormemente que quieras ayudar a los Malfoy a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado, pero te recuerdo que no estás sola en esto, estamos los del ED y todas estas teorías que tienes suenan descabelladas y muy probables, pero… por favor, déjalas cuando estemos en la reunión. Ahora estamos en nuestro tiempo juntos, no lo desperdiciemos en…

-¿Desperdiciar? Estamos hablando de la vida de un niño Terry y no solo eso sino de Voldemort que…

- _Amor_ , te entiendo y discúlpame, de acuerdo el utilizar ' _desperdiciar'_ no fue una palabra correcta, pero entiéndeme, estuve mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad y te he extrañado como no tienes idea. Solo ansiaba con regresar y estar a tu lado.

Hermione pensaba en protestar, sin embargo no lo hizo. Esta vez le dio la razón a Terry, ella también lo había extrañado _muchísimo_ , solo que el asunto de los Malfoy la tenía al borde del nerviosismo, le preocupaba el pequeño Scorpius, no podía permitir que un niño inocente pudiera caer en manos de un mago desquiciado y…

-¿Hermione? – nuevamente la voz de su novio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, tienes razón – se disculpó – entonces… ¿Cuáles son tus planes de la boda?

* * *

Scorpius seguía observando al pelirrojo que tenia frente a él, horas atrás su _papi_ junto con " _el señor de ojos verdes_ " se habían ido dejándolo a solas con él. El pelirrojo le agradaba, sobre todo porque lo veía " _rojo_ " y no era precisamente por el cabello. Hermione también era " _roja_ ". Incluso el _"señor que es malo con los papis"_ tenía una aura de color " _azul_ "… por lo tanto no eran " _malignos_ " o le causaban alguna inquietud.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo? – Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Tenía rato observando al _"mini Draco"_ (así lo llamaba frente a Hermione, solo para sacarla de quicio) y parecía aburrirse o al menos en su rostro se reflejaba claramente el ensimismamiento.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja, abrió su boquita para responderle, cuando de manera sorpresiva un sentimiento lleno de angustia lo invadió. Era el mismo sentimiento que lo había invadido días atrás, para ser exactos el día que los Mortífagos los habían atacado en el Pub 'El Cadáver'. (1)

-Mi _papi_ … — murmuró para sí mismo mientras observaba todo el lugar que lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué dices? – le interrogó Ron, al ver que el pequeño Scorpius se inquietaba lentamente.

-Quiero ir con mi _papi_ – le dijo al pelirrojo en cuanto se puso de pie - ¡ _El señor que es malo con los niños_ está con él y le va hacer daño! ¡Llévame con mi _papi_! – le pidió de manera suplicante. Weasley solo tragó saliva con dificultad.

* * *

Draco observaba detenidamente al chico que tenia frente a él. Harry también lo observaba, con la diferencia que él tenía afianzada su varita a través de su túnica. No se fiaba del encapuchado que tenía frente a él.

-Secreto – le dijo Draco al chico. Blaise se bajó la capucha y viendo directamente a los ojos a su amigo le respondió.

-Sexto curso en Hogwarts, me descubriste besando a Ginny Weasley en el invernadero número tres – Blaise se enfocó solo en Draco, no quería lidiar por el momento con un Harry Potter confuso por la reciente confesión, después de todo, ahora la chica era su actual esposa.

-¡¿Qué?! – soltó Harry entornando los ojos, dejando de lado su varita. Los dos chicos ignoraron su queja.

-Secreto – esta vez fue Blaise el que le pidió al rubio.

-Mansión Malfoy, la primera vez que nos visitaste Scorpius dijo que tu aura era de color amarillo – Draco veía directamente a Blaise tratando de alguna manera ver un indicio de traición, sin embargo no vio nada.

-¿Cómo que su aura _era_ de color " _amarillo"_? – Preguntó confundido Harry – ¿Qué no era de color " _verde"_? ¿Y cómo que te has besado con Ginny?

-Eso fue en Hogwarts, Potter – le tranquilizó el rubio, aún sin despegar la mirada de su amigo – En cuanto al aura, no todo el tiempo se mantiene de un mismo color.

El ojiverde no se quedó muy convencido, pero decidió investigar más tarde sobre aquel misterioso beso.

* * *

Terry le comentaba sus planes, involucraba una pequeña ceremonia con sus amigos cercanos y un gran viaje de una semana alrededor de aquellos lugares a los cuales siempre planearon ir.

-Suena muy bien – expresó la chica, sin embargo sonaba distraída.

-¿Habías pensado en algo diferente? – preguntó el chico.

Hermione lo meditó un poco, en realidad había pensado casarse en la playa con un bello atardecer, había coincidido con él en cuanto a la ceremonia íntima, solo unos cuantos amigos y familiares. Lo de la luna de miel lo había estado planeando el día que le llegó una nota anónima donde le informaban del maltrato de los elfos domésticos en el pub _'El Cadáver'_.

-Solo unas cosas – confesó la chica – me agrada la idea del viaje – le dejó salir pícaramente, mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-Solo falta una casa – le dijo el chico, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente – ponerle fecha a la boda. Ese honor te lo dejo a ti.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Yo… emh.

-Puedes pensarlo, no hay prisa – le consoló el chico – ya estoy de vuelta y he conseguido que no me den misiones fuera de la ciudad hasta el día que nos casemos.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, en realidad amaba mucho a ese chico.

-Te amo, _princesa_ – dejó salir Terry, mientras la besaba dulcemente.

* * *

Después de que ambos pasaran la pequeña prueba, Draco accedió a pasar el segundo paso. El cual era ponerse al tanto, a pesar de la resistencia de Harry, pues no le parecía suficiente prueba.

-Entonces… Theo fue capturado – el moreno fingió sorpresa y sobre todo preocupación. ¡Por Salazar! Por supuesto que sabía que Theo había sido capturado, él había sido testigo de eso.

-Sí – le respondió Draco después de haberle contando algunas cosas – al parecer Voldemort está capturando a todos aquellos que poseen los elementos.

-El hecho que haya capturado a Nott, solo fue un golpe de suerte – aclaró Harry – sin embargo, no debemos de descartar que anda detrás de... bueno, ustedes.

Blaise frunció el ceño ligeramente ¿era su imaginación o Potter sabía sobre su don?

-No te preocupes Blaise – le dijo Draco al interpretar su gesto – Potter sabe que posees el Elemento de la Tierra, además me está ayudando a proteger a Scorpius y…

-Eso lo deduje hace un rato Draco – gruñó el moreno - ¿para qué quiere Voldemort a… bueno magos como nosotros?

-Para el hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos – Draco le dio una fugaz explicación sobre el hechizo – estamos investigando algunas cosas y bueno, un par de manos no nos caería mal.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea – le dijo sinceramente Blaise – puedo investigar también sobre ese hechizo y te lo haré saber.

-Eso está muy bien Zabini – reconoció Harry – aunque para la próxima deberíamos reunirnos en otro lugar, ya que este pub está señalado por los mortífagos, así que ya no es seguro.

A Blaise no le gustó la idea de ese _"deberíamos reunirnos",_ ya que obviamente se refería a ellos tres y no solo a él y Draco. Por lo visto Potter no se separaría de su amigo tan fácilmente.

-Estoy de acuerdo Potter – dejó salir el rubio.

Después de unas cuantas palabras de intercambio los chicos comenzaron a despedirse y ponerse de acuerdo para la próxima reunión.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? – insistió Draco, en cuanto Harry fue llamado por el dueño del pub, al parecer le reclamaba que aún no le pagaban los daños de la pelea anterior.

-Ya te lo dije Draco, Pansy está conmigo en las afueras de Hogsmeade – recitaba nuevamente el moreno – además, no creo que Potter quiera recibir a dos personas más – esta vez Draco reconoció que su amigo tenía razón – y es mejor no estar todos en un mismo lugar.

-Es verdad – confesó el rubio – Sobre todo por… — Draco pareció dudar, pero al final tuvo que confesarle su inquietud – Blaise, creo que hay un _traidor_ entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo dices? – el moreno entornó los ojos. Temía que su amigo rubio en un momento a otro le descubriera.

-Y creo que es Nott – le dijo su sospecha – he repasado todo lo ocurrido y siempre llego a esa conclusión. Theodore es el traidor.

-Pero, Draco… — Blaise se esperaba de todo, incluso que culpara a uno de los amigos de Potter, pero de ¿Theodore? Incluso para él eso era imposible, su amigo ojiazul era el más fiel de todos, a pesar de ser el más reservado y _extraño_ de todos, siempre se podía confiar en él, además que sabía que el único traidor de todos, era él mismo. Nadie más.

-Malfoy podemos…

-¡Scorpius! – gritó de pronto el rubio haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos chicos.

-¿Qué?

 _["Quiero ir con mi papi"] –_ Nuevamente la voz de su hijo resonó en su mente - ¡Debemos irnos Potter! ¡Ahora!

* * *

Scorpius amenazaba con llorar y el pelirrojo… también, pues sinceramente no sabía cómo calmar al pequeñito.

-¡Por favor! – le pidió con un pucherito – ¡Llévame con mi _papi_!

-Ya llegará – trataba de calmarlo vanamente.

Unos cuantos ¡Puf! Les llamaron la atención. Ante ellos se aparecieron Hermione y Terry. A Ron le cayó de maravilla sus apariciones, pues sinceramente, unos segundos más, él también hubiera terminado llorando.

-¡ _Hermy_! – le llamó el pequeño Scorpius corriendo hacia con ella llorando.

-¿Qué le hiciste Ron? – le preguntó la castaña, mientras cargaba al pequeño rubio y trataba de calmarlo, sorprendentemente logró hacerlo.

-Nada – dejó salir el pelirrojo con voz de circunstancias – se puso así de pronto.

Justo en esos momentos Luna y Neville se aparecieron. A milésimas de segundos, otro par de ¡Puf! Llamaron su atención.

-¡ _Papi_! – llamó de pronto Scorpius en cuanto vio a su papá a la vista.

Sin siquiera saludar, Draco se dirigió directamente hacia su hijo, el cual lo llamaba estirando sus bracitos hacia con él, desde los brazos de Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – quiso saber Harry, una vez que Scorpius logró tranquilizarse por completo.

-Se alteró de pronto – respondió el pelirrojo rápidamente – decía algo de que Malfoy estaba en peligro.

El rubio frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras observaba a su hijo, el cual lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Es cierto – apoyó Neville – cuando llegamos, Scorpius estaba así.

-Nosotros hemos llegado hace tan solo unos momentos – esta vez fue Hermione la que relataba – y al parecer algo lo alteró.

-De acuerdo – dejó salir Harry, aunque aún un poco confuso por lo ocurrido – daré un par de vueltas alrededor del lugar, solo por precaución.

-Te acompaño – se ofreció el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros hemos venido por ti Draco. Ya sabes, para hacerte preguntas sobre el don que posee Scorpius y Blaise – dejó salir Neville.

El resto de la tarde, fue algo brumadora para Draco, aun no se explicaba el porqué del comportamiento de su hijo, es decir ¿Qué pudo haberlo alterado de esa forma? Él en ningún momento se sintió en peligro, aunque claro, eso no estaba del cien por ciento seguro, después de todo él no poseía el elemento de su hijo.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas de Luna y Neville, éstos pudieron reunir información sobre las habilidades que Scorpius poseía y también las de Blaise, quedando que al día siguiente regresarían para la reunión que tendrían todos para intercambiar la información obtenida cada uno.

Mientras que Granger estaba siendo nuevamente _acosada_ por su novio Ravenclaw en su cuarto, Draco trataba de convencer a Scorpius que él no había estado en peligro y que _"el señor que es malo con los niños"_ no le había hecho nada malo y que de hecho no había ni siquiera hombres enmascarados.

-Pero _papi_ … yo sentí – le explicaba el pequeño rubio, a la vez que se tocaba su pechito con una de sus manitas.

-Lo sé – le respondió Draco – pero estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

-¿Me escuchaste cuando te llamé? – le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Sí, por eso regresé – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa – cada vez que me llames, ahí estaré. Siempre estaré para ti Scorpius.

El pequeñito le sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente con su padre. Estaba feliz porque su papá estaba bien, sin embargo aún estaba enojado con _"el señor que es malo con los niños"_ por haber querido lastimar a su papá, porque en el fondo algo le decía que aquel señor no le había hecho nada a su _papi_ porque éste había escuchado su llamado y había regresado a tiempo. Sí, Scorpius comenzaba a sospechar que el " _señor de ojos verdes"_ , era " _el señor que es malo con los niños_ ".

* * *

Gracias por leer...!

PISLIB n_n


	16. En el balcón

**Capitulo Dieciséis:**

 **En el balcón.**

Hermione había pasado alrededor de tres horas arreglándose para la gran cena de esa noche. No era que le importara mucho el estar bien _glamurosa_ para su chico, pero tampoco una manita de gato no le hacía daño a nadie. Lo que sí le importaba era la opinión de sus futuros _suegros_. Después de tanto insistirle, Terry la había convencido en ir a cenar junto con sus padres. La chica sabía que en esa cena había _gato_ _encerrado_ , no era más que una simple excusa para que ella de una vez diera fecha a la boda.

Se vio al espejo y suspiró larga y profundamente. Tarde o temprano daría ese paso. Sinceramente esperaba que fuera tarde, _muy_ tarde. No es que no quisiera casarse. ¡Por Merlín, claro que quería casarse! Sin embargo los nervios ahora la invadían ¿y si no resultaba ser la esposa que tanto anhelaba Terry? ¿Y si su matrimonio no funcionaba? Sabía que estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas y que las dudas comenzaban a albergarla. Eso no le traería nada bueno, pero si no las hacía en esos momentos ¿entonces, cuándo? ¿Cuándo su matrimonio ya no tuviera solución?

-Hermione, tranquila… relájate – se dijo así misma. Volvió a verse en el espejo – Todo está bien. Todo _estará_ bien. Terry es un buen chico y lo amas.

Se sonrió a sí misma. La imagen del espejo le regresó la sonrisa con un brillo en los ojos.

-Terry te ama y tú a él. El hecho que con Ronald no funcionara, no significa que con Terry pase lo mismo. Llevamos juntos tres años, tiempo suficiente para saber que… todo estará bien.

Volvió a verse en el espejo. Sonrió levemente.

-Es hora Hermione.

* * *

Draco se encontraba contemplando las estrellas desde el balcón, hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido esa tranquilidad. Aún recordaba aquellos días en los cuales se pasaba junto a su Astry y Scorpius en el balcón de su propia casa mientras que los tres contemplaban el cielo bañado de estrellas.

Esos días que parecían estar muy, _demasiados_ , lejanos.

No pudo evitar entristecerse por la muerte que había tenido su esposa. El destino había sido muy injusto con ella, su Astry tan joven, tan linda, con un futuro adelante… y ahora nada. Astoria se había _desvanecido_ , se había ido a ser parte de la naturaleza ¿al caso estaría ahí en las estrellas? ¿O en el viento que lo acariciaba levemente? Después de todo Astoria había poseído el Elemento del Aire, así que no era de extrañarse que de pronto el aire susurrara para él.

-¿Por qué Astry? – Murmuró Draco – Aún no estábamos listos para seguir sin ti.

El rubio se sostuvo con más fuerza del balcón, sus nudillos de las manos estaban blancos a causa de la fuerza que estaba aplicando.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para nosotros?

Draco era creyente de _'todo pasa por alguna razón'_ , muy a regañadientes lo había aceptado, de no serlo así, nunca se hubiera casado con Astoria. ¿Quién iba a decir que por estar aburrido en su sala común en los tiempos de Hogwarts había decidido a dar un paseo en el lago para luego comenzar a usar su elemento y hacer de todo con el agua que le rodeaba y que por estar tan centrado en sus maniobras hubiera, literalmente, aventado a Astoria Greengrass al lago?

El rubio jamás sabría que después de ese _ligero_ accidente, comenzarían las rabietas de la chica rubia.

 _-¡¿Estás loco Malfoy?! – le había gritado furiosa la chica, tanto que había pasado arreglándose para esa gran cena del 14 de febrero con el niño de su sueños de ese entonces._

 _-Vi que tenías calor, no me lo agradezcas – el rubio le había dicho como si nada._

 _-¡Has arruinado mi vestido! ¡Mi peinado! – la chica se estaba poniendo histérica. Draco enarcó una ceja. Mientras aquella chica rubia seguía insultándolo, él trataba de recordar su nombre ¿Alicia? ¿Antonella? ¿Abbott? No, no, ese era un apellido y ni siquiera era de Slytherin ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica?_

 _Pensativo comenzó a encaminarse hacia el castillo, a sus espaldas aún podía escuchar la voz chillona de la chica._

 _-¡Pedazo de animal, te estoy hablando! ¿A dónde demonios vas? ¡No me dejes hablando sola!_

 _Y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, se vio levitando como si hubieran aplicado en él un "Wingardium Leviosa" no verbal, ya que la chica que tenía frente, o mejor dicho, bajo él no tenía varita. Eso era extraño aún no les enseñaban eso en las clases, es más aún faltaba un año para que les dieran esa clase._

 _-¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

 _-¡No vuelvas a tirarme al lago! – le reclamó la chica justo en el momento en el que lo dejaba caer bruscamente al suelo. Como nota personal, Draco se dijo a sí mismo alejarse de esa chica rara._

 _Por supuesto no le funcionó. A los dos días accidentalmente le había dejado caer encima, de al parecer su túnica nueva, la jarra de jugo de calabaza._

Draco sonrió mientras negaba lentamente la cabeza. Hasta la fecha era un misterio el porqué solamente descontrolaba sus poderes cuando Astoria estaba frente a él. Blaise le atribuía a que estaba enamorado de ella y no lo quería aceptar, Theodore anuló esa hipótesis cuando le descubrió hacerle caer, accidentalmente, un balde de agua justo el día de su boda y en el aniversario, un año después.

El rubio creía que eso no era _normal_ , consultó incluso con Luna pero no le fue muy bien, la chica solo logró asustarlo cuando le contó que ella no solo le había tirado unos cuantos baldes de agua encima a Theodore sino que también los pensamientos de ella salían a través de la boca de su chico.

Draco volvió a sonreír al recordar esos detalles que parecían más bien _sueños_ … Sintió una gota de agua caer sobre su hombro. Frunció el ceño, luego entornó los ojos al caer en cuenta que nuevamente había estado utilizando sus poderes de manera inconsciente.

-¿Cómo demonios acumulé tanta agua?

Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía hacia arriba de él y un gran charco de agua flotante le sonreía descaradamente. Eso solo ocurría cuando pensaba en Astry. Su Astry…

-¿Qué tienes planeado para mi ahora que eres parte del _cosmos_? – susurró con una leve sonrisa.

-Draco, estaré…

-¡Granger! – Draco dio un respingo al verla aparecer de pronto.

El enorme charco de agua flotante se dejó caer en todo su esplendor dejando empapados a los dos chicos.

* * *

Observó el pequeño frasco que contenía líquido de color azul marino. Podría simplemente usar _Oclumancia_ , pero este hechizo no funcionaba, al menos no en seres mágicos como ellos.

-Perfecto – murmuró Blaise al darle otro vistazo al frasco – con esto lograré confundir a Scorpius.

Aferró fuertemente el frasco antes de meterlo en su túnica. Salió de aquella cabaña para dirigirse en donde se encontraba su esposa, sin embargo a medio camino se encontró con McKinnons, el cual estaba saliendo de la cabaña donde se encontraba su amigo Theodore. Algo dentro de Blaise pareció salir a flote, comenzaba a cansarse de dejar pasar las cosas. Una cosa era que él hiciera lo que tenía que hacer para salvar su pellejo y el de su esposa, y otra muy distinta el no hacer nada ante las torturas de los otros malditos Mortífagos hacia sus seres queridos.

Con paso firme avanzó hacia donde estaba McKinnons, el cual tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Blaise lo empujó tomándolo desprevenido.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Mi trabajo – espetó el aludido.

-Les has dado suficiente poción como para que duerma un año consecutivo – rugió el moreno señalando hacia la cabaña donde se encontraba Theodore.

-Eso no te importa chico misterioso – contra-atacó el mortífago – ¿Acaso el " _chico aire_ " es algún conocido tuyo? Dime, ¿Morseferth tiene razón y el chico es la razón por la cual estas trabajando para nosotros?

-Solo limítate a tu trabajo tal como lo ha dicho el señor oscuro. No hagas estupideces – y con eso Blaise se dio la vuelta.

McKinnons lo escudriñó con la mirada hasta el momento en que _desapareció_. Y entonces lo descubrió.

-Zabini – murmuró el mortífago. Sonrió de lado – he descubierto tu _pequeño_ secreto…

McKinnons sonreía malévolamente. Ahora entendía todo. Todo encajaba, el porqué el mortífago misterioso sabía cada uno de los planes de Malfoy, su ubicación, sus reuniones. Blaise Zabini, el 'supuesto' amigo de Draco Malfoy, era el mortífago misterioso.

Lo divertido de todo era que Zabini andaba por ahí traicionando a Malfoy y éste ni por enterado. Sería una pena que el chico rubio se enterara de la verdad. O tal vez podría usar ese secreto para sus propios beneficios. McKinnons sonrió descaradamente.

La venganza sería _dulce_.

* * *

-Granger yo… - la voz de Malfoy sonaba, extrañamente, angustiada.

-¡¿Estás loco Malfoy?! – rugió Hermione al verse aún escurriendo enormes gotas de agua. Draco avanzó hacia con ella con cautela.

-Vi que tenías calor – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Entornó los ojos - ¡No! Es decir…

-¡Has arruinado mi vestido! ¡Mi peinado! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevó arreglarme? – el rubio abrió la boca pero luego la cerró. Todo era tan confuso, tan _endemoniadamente_ familiar…

Hermione dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto. Los reflejos del chico Malfoy reaccionaron más rápido, la sujetó de la mano. La chica parpadeó sorprendida al quedar frente al chico de ojos grises.

-Puedo… arreglarlo – le susurró Malfoy viéndola a los ojos como si estuviera buscando un indicio de algo. Hermione volvió a parpadear.

Draco levantó su mano derecha, con la yema de sus dedos repasó el rostro de la chica mientras que un aura de color azul invadía la mano del chico. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto del rubio, inexplicablemente su piel se erizó, eso la asustó, sin embargo no abrió sus ojos. Comenzó a sentir calor en su cuerpo, un calor físico que al parecer estaba desapareciendo los rastros de agua que tenía encima.

Abrió los ojos de un palmo cuando se sintió seca. Se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban atentamente.

-Gracias – solo atinó a decir sin dejar de verlo.

Draco aún seguía observándola sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, no estaba muy seguro pero algo dentro de él le decía que su Astry le había enviado un mensaje a través de Granger.

-Me… me tengo que ir. ¿Me regresas mi mano? – le susurró Hermione, solo entonces Draco se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la mano de la chica.

-Yo… lo siento – se disculpó enseguida soltándole la mano.

Hermione se sentía extraña.

-Saldré con Terry, la cena está en la cocina y…

-No te preocupes por nosotros. Diviértete con tu novio – dejó salir bruscamente el rubio. La chica frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

-Buenas noches – Hermione dio media vuelta y salió del departamento.

-¿Qué demonios tramas Astry? – dejó salir enfadado Draco al verse solo nuevamente en el balcón.

* * *

 _[Scorpius]_

El pequeñito de ojos grises abrió los ojos rápidamente, lentamente se sentó en la cama. Observó el cuarto en donde se encontraba dormido. Frunció el ceño en cuanto no vio nadie, salvo su padre que estaba profundamente dormido a su lado.

 _[Scorpius]_

Volvió a escuchar su nombre, escudriñó con sus ojitos grises al reloj-despertador, pero éste estaba en silencio. Si el despertador no lo había llamado entonces ¿Quién había sido? Con mucho cuidado saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla echó una mirada hacia su padre, pero éste aún dormía profundamente.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Todo el departamento estaba a oscuras, se estremeció levemente cuando una brisa lo envolvió.

 _[Scorpius, no tengas miedo]_

-¿Mami?

 _[Ve al balcón, hijo]_

Scorpius sonrió y enseguida obedeció aquella misteriosa voz del aire.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba contemplando las estrellas, ahora se podían apreciar más que en la tarde. Había regresado de la cena con su prometido una hora atrás. No le había ido tan mal, al parecer a los padres de Terry les gustó mucho su presencia y estaban orgullos que su hijo la hubiera elegido como esposa.

Tal como lo supuso, la cena dio mucho de qué hablar y al final ya había elegido fecha. Para el compromiso sería en un mes y la boda en tres meses. Hermione se sentía orgullosa por el gran paso que había dado. Sonrío emocionada. Sin embargo, no se sentía _completamente_ feliz. Algo le hacía falta en su vida pero no sabía qué era. Tenía un buen trabajo, una posición económica demasiado aceptable, sus amigos estaban vivos y felices a su lado, por supuesto un gran novio que ahora ya era su prometido. Entonces ¿Qué le faltaba?

-¡ _Hermy_! – La voz del pequeño Scorpius la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Pequeño _travieso_ , ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó dulcemente, mientras lo sentaba en su regazo.

-Mi mami me dijo que viniera aquí – el pequeño rubio le sonrió enseñándole los dientes. Hermione frunció el ceño un tanto desconcertada, ¿Scorpius había dicho que su _madre_ le habló?

-¿Y tu papá? ¿Él sabe que te has salido de la cama?

El pequeñito hizo un gesto de "me has atrapado", mientras negaba furtivamente la cabeza. Hermione le sonrió mientras le acariciaba su cabellito.

 _"_ _Esto es lo que me faltará cuando me case"._ Pensó la chica observando a Scorpius. Se había encariñado tanto del pequeño que ya lo hacía parte de su familia.

-¿Estas triste, _Hermy_? – interrogó el de ojos grises, mientras que con sus manitas le acariciaba el rostro a la chica, recordándole que ese mismo gesto había usado Draco horas atrás para secarle el agua.

-No – le respondió dulcemente.

Sin embargo, Scorpius no se convenció, bajó de su regazo para ponerse frente a ella.

-Cuando mi _mami_ se ponía triste mi _papi_ le enseñaba las estrellas, ¿te enseño las estrellas, _Hermy_? – la chica pudo ver que el pequeñito estaba entusiasmado por la idea.

-De acuerdo – le sonrió. Scorpius cerró sus ojitos fuertemente. Hermione se sorprendió ante este hecho ¿Al caso Scorpius no hablaba de las estrellas del cielo?

Un aura de color azul grisácea comenzó a invadir al pequeño rubio, la chica vio al niño morderse el labio inferior como una señal de concentración total. Al cabo de unos segundos, Scorpius abrió los ojos rápidamente a la vez que una enorme sonrisa invadía su rostro. Llevó sus manitas a la altura de su pecho, Hermione tenía la impresión que Scorpius le quería mostrar algo, sin embargo en sus manos no había nada… aún.

Una esfera de energía, del tamaño de una canica, brotó de la nada. La secundó una segunda esfera, luego una tercera, una cuarta y una quinta esfera. Hermione estaba sorprendida ante lo que veían sus ojos, esas esferas de energía pura comenzaron a mecerse de un lado a otro alrededor de Scorpius y de ella misma.

-¡Scorpius! – lo llamó fascinada ante el espectáculo que tenía frente a ella.

El pequeñito reía también. Las esferas anduvieron de un lado a otro por un rato más, luego se detuvieron nuevamente en sobre las palmas de las manos de Scorpius. Una a una de las esferas comenzaron a reventarse hasta que solo quedó una. El pequeño rubio entrecerró los ojos observando detenidamente la esfera sobreviviente, ésta comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños hasta detenerse en una nueva figura.

-¡Es una estrella! – dejó salir asombrada Hermione.

-Te la regalo _Hermy_ – le dijo Scorpius extendiéndole la mano, mientras que la estrella flotaba en la palma de su mano.

Hermione parpadeó nerviosa, temía que si tocaba aquella estrella de energía ésta se desvaneciera al contacto. Scorpius insistió en que la agarrara entre sus manos. La chica se mordió el labio inferior mientras agarraba la estrella flotante, asombrosamente ésta tenía una textura solida aún cuando a simple vista la superficie se viera líquida.

-Es hermosa – susurró Hermione, cuando la estrella ahora flotaba en su mano.

-Puedes usarla de collar.

La chica agarró el collar que traía colgado, le quitó el dije que tenía y en su lugar puso la estrella, la cual se acopló al colgante. Se lo colocó nuevamente.

-Es hermoso Scorpius, muchas gracias – le dijo al pequeño mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ya no estás triste? – Ella negó con la cabeza – Te quiero mucho, Hermy.

-Yo también pequeño – le respondió Hermione mientras lo abrazaba – Yo también te quiero mucho.

Cuando Draco salió de la habitación sabía que algo andaba mal. Su hijo no estaba durmiendo a su lado, eso podría significar dos cosas. Una, que el pequeño Scorpius se hubiera ido a la habitación de Hermione, últimamente se daba por irse a la habitación de la chica y él, Draco, no sabía el porqué. Y dos, que alguien se lo hubiera llevado, aunque eso no tenía sentido.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Hermione pero no había nadie ahí. Frunció el ceño. Estaba por preguntarse en dónde estarían cuando unas risas que provenían del balcón lo alertaron. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al ver a Scorpius hacer el truco que él mismo le hacía a Astoria cuando estaba triste, a Hermione.

¿Acaso Granger estaría triste? ¿Por qué estaría triste? ¿Boot habría tenido algo que ver?

-¡Es una estrella! – escuchó a Granger decir.

Vio a su hijo sonreírle y abrazarle, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Scorpius era un niño noble, sensible y no le causaba problema el expresar sus sentimientos. Eso le enorgullecía enormemente a Draco. Tampoco le sorprendió el "Te quiero, Hermy" de su pequeño a la castaña. Lo que sí le sorprendió en sobremanera fue el "Yo también pequeño. Yo también te quiero mucho" de Hermione.

Y por primera vez, Draco se detuvo a observar a Hermione con detenimiento.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _[Lo que se encuentra entre corchetes y en cursiva solo lo puede escuchar Scorpius ^^]_

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

 ** _BESOS_**

 ** _PISLIB n_n_**


	17. Reportes

**Capitulo Diecisiete:**

 **Reportes**

Ni siquiera sabía exactamente el porqué lo hizo, ni el porqué fingirse dormido minutos después. Pero lo hizo.

Después de haber escuchado decir a Granger a su hijo: "Yo también pequeño. Yo también te quiero mucho", se había quedado escondido detrás de una maceta para ver más de cerca a ambos. Le sorprendía de sobremanera lo que estaba haciendo, incluso hasta se sintió estúpido, pero tenía que saber lo que iba a ocurrir después de esa charla entre su hijo y la chica.

Habían pasado quince minutos o tal vez una hora, el rubio no lo sabía. Sin embargo, a los que observaba aun estaban en el balcón. Scorpius se había acurrucado en Hermione mientras que la chica lo arrullaba con una melodía apenas audible para él. Malfoy estaba anonado ante lo que veía más por el asombro que por otra cosa. ¿Esa era la misma Granger? ¿Esa chica que se despertaba de vez en cuando de malhumor era la misma que en esos momentos le cantaba a su hijo? ¿Esa castaña que en un tiempo le golpeó en su tercer curso era la misma que le daba besos y caricias a su hijo?

Definitivamente Draco Malfoy estaba conociendo a la verdadera Hermione Granger.

El rubio dio un respingo cuando vio a Hermione levantarse lentamente con Scorpius en brazos, seguramente lo llevaba a la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces Draco corrió hasta su habitación, apenas tuvo tiempo para acostarse en la cama y echarse encima las sábanas cuando Hermione irrumpió en ésta.

Malfoy se hizo el dormido. La chica depositó a Scorpius en la cama no sin antes darle un beso en su frentecita. Sin embargo no se movió, sino que se quedó observándolos en la oscuridad. Debajo de las mantas, el rubio sentía a su corazón martillar rápidamente. ¡Por Salazar! ¿Al caso Granger pensaba quedarse toda la noche observándolos?

Y Granger no se iba. Draco no sabía el porqué.

Por otro lado, Hermione observaba atentamente a ambos rubios, en especial al pequeño. Ese niño que de alguna manera la había cautivado. Scorpius era un niño noble, sensible, tenía buenos sentimientos. Le causaba mucha rabia el saber que el maldito de Voldemort le había prácticamente arrebatado a su madre a tan corta edad. Odiaba a ese demente. Y se prometió a sí misma que cuidaría a ese pequeñito a capa y espada. No permitiría que ese intento de mago se le acercara siquiera. Scorpius nunca correría peligro al estar con ella. Nunca.

Desvió su mirada hacia Draco. El mayor era todo un enigma para ella, definitivamente no era el mismo chico que conoció en Hogwarts. Ahora era todo un padre de familia. Un _viudo_ padre, se corrigió. Scorpius no fue el único en sufrir por la muerte de Astoria, también Draco lo hizo. Por _algo_ se había casado con ella y habían tenido un hijo. Y ese algo, aunque era difícil admitirlo, era el _amor_.

Hermione hubiera seguido toda la noche reflexionando sobre los rubios, pero un leve carraspeo del chico rubio mayor la hizo reaccionar. Suspiró levemente antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco podría fingir toda la noche el estar durmiendo, sin embargo la presencia de la chica lo estaba incomodando a límites insospechados, así que, antes de que estallara gritándole un: "¡¿Qué demonios estás mirando Granger?!", carraspeó levemente mientras se acomodaba más en su cama. Y le funcionó. La chica salió de la habitación. Sin embargo, por segunda ocasión en esa noche, Draco se sintió estúpido por su comportamiento.

* * *

Cuando Harry vio llegar a su amigo pelirrojo al departamento se abstuvo de preguntarle sobre aquello que le carcomía dentro de él.

 _"_ _Sexto curso en Hogwarts, me descubriste besando a Ginny Weasley en el invernadero número tres"._

Esas habían sido las palabras de aquel Slytherin, lo cierto era que aquel acontecimiento había ocurrido en Hogwarts y no tenía relevancia, sin embargo al ojiverde no se le podía simplemente _olvidar_.

-Hola Harry – le saludó el pelirrojo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ron… ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo, comenzaron a llegar los chicos del ED. En cuestión de minutos Neville, Luna, Hermione, Terry y Draco ya se encontraban en aquel pequeño salón todos expectantes por las nuevas noticias. Harry y Draco fueron los primeros en dar su reporte sobre la pequeña reunión que habían tenido con Zabini.

-Blaise está dispuesto a ayudarnos a recabar información sobre el hechizo y demás – les comunicó Draco para finalizar su reporte.

-¿Y pudieron averiguar qué fue lo que Scorpius ' _presintió_? – preguntó Terry haciendo referencia al día anterior.

-Cuando Ron y yo fuimos a investigar a los alrededores no había nada – comunicó Harry.

-Tal vez se equivocó – dejó salir el pelirrojo.

-El _don_ nunca se equivoca – expresó el ex Ravenclaw, quitándole las palabras a Draco. Harry enarcó una ceja – quizás Zabini…

-Él no me traicionaría – sentenció Draco – además, si Scorpius sintió peligro a mi alrededor no necesariamente tendría que ser de los que estuvieran conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – esta vez fue Neville el que quiso saber.

-Que había una amenaza cerca de nosotros y no nos dimos cuenta – concluyó Harry – probablemente uno de los Mortífagos quería atacarnos o tal vez nos espiaban.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior luchando con no dejar a relucir sus sospechas en contra de Theodore.

-Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos aún – aconsejó Hermione.

Todos asintieron.

Para no perder más tiempo Neville, Luna y Ron comenzaron a hablarle sobre lo que ellos habían investigado.

-Los que dominan el Elemento del Agua, aparte de hacer y deshacer a su antojo todo lo relacionado con el agua, también pueden controlar las palabras de las persona usando la fuerza del pensamiento, ver imágenes en una especie de visión en cualquier superficie que contenga agua, por ejemplo en un charco o en un vaso con agua – a pesar que Luna lo decía con tanta naturalidad los demás chicos la veían con cierto recelo.

Harry parpadeó confuso ¿visiones en al agua? ¿Eso era posible?

-Los que poseen el don del Elemento del la Tierra, además de lo obvio que es manipular la tierra a su antojo, pueden hacer _Telequinesis_ y curar heridas físicas con el calor de la tierra – si lo que había dicho Luna momentos atrás los había dejado sin palabras, lo que les decía Neville en esos instantes los dejó aún más.

-Pueden ¿curar? – dejó salir perplejo Harry – pero es algo… _imposible_ ¿no?

-No es imposible – dejó salir Hermione con un sonrojo. Harry enarcó una ceja, después de unos instantes lo comprendió. Seguramente Terry debió de haber usado ese poder en su amiga.

-Siguen los que controlan el Elemento del Fuego – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo para romper el embarazoso silencio que había invadido de pronto – obviando la parte… obvia, pueden hacer _Telepatía_ y también son _Empáticos_ , es decir perciben y siente todo aquello de la gente de su alrededor.

Se quedaron en silencio. Todos se enfocaron en la rubia.

-¿Luna?

-Yo no poseo ese elemento – le respondió la chica.

-Te toca el Elemento del Aire – gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Cierto, el Elemento del Aire puede hablar con el aire, levitar cosas, leer la memoria de los objetos, aislar acústicamente un lugar, hacer burbujas de aire bajo el agua, percibir mentiras o verdades, interpreta sonidos, olores y…

-Con eso es suficiente Luna – interrumpió Draco – por ultimo esta el Elemento de la Energía Pura, que es el que puede hacer todo lo que los demás elementos ya mencionados hacen.

-¿Todo? – jadeó Harry.

-Sí Potter, todo. Además de Transportar cosas de un lugar a otro no importa cuán lejos este, reconocer a las personas que dominan cualquier elemento, así como el _presentir_ que algo malo va a ocurrir.

-Y ver el aura de las persona – agregó Harry no queriendo la cosa.

-También. Además hay algo importante, las habilidades de cada elemento se adquieren gradualmente, se pueden ganar o perder algunas, dependiendo si son necesarias, es por eso que al cumplir los quince años solo se conservan las esenciales.

Todos parecían meditar la reciente información.

-Es por ello que Voldemort quiere a Scorpius ¿cierto? – Preguntó Neville – quiere capturarlo antes de que cumpla los quince años y perder todas las habilidades.

-Tengo la extraña sensación que hay algo más y ese _algo_ es lo que le importa a Voldemort – dejó salir preocupado Terry.

-Y lo es – coincidió Draco – Scorpius es diferente al resto de los que poseen los elementos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Harry lo veía confuso.

-Los elementos se pasan de generación en generación como lo mencioné en la reunión anterior, sin embargo Scorpius posee un elemento que no fue heredado. Astoria poseía el elemento del Aire y como lo saben yo poseo el elemento del Agua.

-Entonces Scorpius no es tu hijo – dejó salir impresionado el pelirrojo, todos entornaron los ojos por la deducción obvia del chico.

-¡Claro que es mi hijo! – Soltó de pronto el rubio al descubrir la deducción del pelirrojo – cuando dos personas que poseen elementos se enlazan y tienen hijos, éstos pueden heredar cualquiera de los dos elementos de los padres ya que no pueden obtener dos elementos a la vez, solo uno.

-Pero Scorpius…

-A eso voy – suspiró exasperado Draco – También es posible que al unirse dos elementos, si llegasen a tener más de uno o si solo tienen un hijo, éste pude obtener el elemento de la Energía Pura. No siempre se da, claro, pero la posibilidad es la misma que cuando dos padres magos tengan un hijo _squib_.

-Eso tiene… sentido – murmuró Hermione, todos la observaban a ella – piénselo, de por si es poco común que algún mago pueda tener un elemento, es mucho más difícil obtener el quinto, para mantener el 'equilibrio' el elemento que posee Scorpius se debe de dar de alguna manera. Esto me lleva a que, un elemento heredado es poderoso. Ahora si se unen dos elementos y dan resultado al quinto, éste debe ser aún más poderoso que uno que haya sido heredado directamente.

-Eso nos lleva el porqué Voldemort tiene tanto empeño por el hijo de Malfoy – dejó salir Neville – sus habilidades son más poderosas, contando que también es el único de esta época que posee el quinto elemento.

-Y hablando de Voldemort nos lleva a lo que Hermione y yo hemos investigado – les comunicó Terry.

-¡Es verdad! – dejó salir sonriente la castaña, Draco se dio cuenta que a Hermione le brillaban los ojos – hemos descubierto cómo se lleva a cabo el Hechizo de los Cinco Elementos.

* * *

Blaise meditaba en la reunión que había tenido el día anterior con Draco Malfoy, sin duda había muchas incógnitas y dudas. La más importante era la actitud del rubio, había algo _distinto_ en él ¿al caso Draco no se había dado cuenta que él escondía algo? Su amigo rubio era muy astuto en cuanto a darse cuenta de esas cosas, o quizás todo se debía a que Draco se había empeñado que el traidor era otro.

Esa información le daba ventaja, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de seguir traicionando a sus amigos ¿al caso no era mejor decirle a Draco y compañía lo que estaba él viviendo? Quizás era buena idea, pero Potter no podría reaccionar muy bien al enterarse que él había mandado a Hermione a aquel pub a través de mentiras, sin contar que les confesaría que él formó parte de la tortura hacia Theodore. ¿Después de confesarles aún así, le ayudarían? ¿Olvidarían fácilmente su traición? Seguro que no.

Llegó hasta Hogsmeade en unos instantes, ni cuenta se había dado por estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía que pensar bien lo que haría ya que muchas vidas estaban en juego y no solo la de Pansy, su futura hija y sus amigos, sino que el mundo entero también. Draco le había hablado del Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Tenía que ganar tiempo, tanto de un bando como del otro antes de ser descubierto. Al menos en el bando de Draco, a pesar que el rubio sospechaba que alguien lo traicionaba, no lo hacía de él y eso era suficiente. Lamentaba nuevamente utilizar a Theo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Mientras que su amigo ojiazul estuviera retenido con el desquiciado del Lord, las sospechas de traición y demás, estarían en él, en Theodore. En cuanto al bando de Voldemort, tenía que retrasar lo inevitable todo lo que pudiera, es decir, capturar a Scorpius.

Observó la botellita que contenía aquel líquido azul marino. Era hora de probar si funcionaría esa poción ante Scorpius.

* * *

Todos veían a Hermione expectantes, la castaña les había revelado que ya contaba con la información necesaria del Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos.

-¿Sabes _todo_ sobre el hechizo? – preguntó atónito el pelirrojo.

-Más o menos – confesó la chica – recapitulemos entre todos ¿de acuerdo?

-Se necesitan seis personas – comenzó Neville, instando a los demás a seguir el paso – Como Hermione ya lo había dicho antes, en el Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos, intervienen seis personas, cinco de ellas son las que pueden manipular los elementos de la naturaleza y la sexta persona es la que recibirá dichas habilidades a través de un hechizo.

-Antes de hacer el hechizo hay una especie de ritual que se debe llevar a cabo, si no se lleva tal cual, el hechizo no funciona – Completó Terry, aportando parte de su investigación.

-¿Qué ritual? – quiso saber Harry.

-El libro no lo explica muy bien – se quejó Terry enseñándoles un libro de portada rasgada y vieja, pero que se podía apreciar muy bien.

 _-'Los misterios de la Naturaleza'_ por Gustav Goldstein – recitó Draco leyendo la portada - ¿y dices que en ese libro menciona el Hechizo de los Cinco Elementos?

-Menciona las habilidades de las personas que nacen con el elemento, te explica cómo es que pueden usar el elemento, habla sobre un hechizo neutralizador y el Hechizo de los Cinco Elementos.

Todos estaban asombrados y perturbados a la vez.

-¿Hechizo neutralizador? – Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Eso también es nuevo para mí – confesó Terry - ¿y para ustedes? – les preguntó a Luna y a Draco.

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-No será de importancia o ¿sí? – se preocupó Neville.

-Lo averiguaremos después ¿Qué dice del hechizo que nos importa? – insistió Harry.

-El libro en ningún momento dice nada de lo que les acaba de decir Terry – aclara Hermione – no directamente al menos, habla de los elementos de una manera tan sutil que si uno no está familiarizado con ellos les pasaría desapercibido.

-Pero…

-Hace mención del hechizo, pero no explica el cómo se realiza, solo dice que se tiene que llevar a cabo en una fecha en especifico, pero tampoco la menciona – aclaró Terry.

-Eso no nos lleva a ningún lado – se quejó Harry.

Todos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo lo detenemos entonces? – dejó salir frustrado Ron, después de un buen rato.

-Busquemos a Gustav Goldstein – propuso Luna – él escribió el libro y claramente sabe mucho más de lo que nos da a entender en el libro.

-¿Qué? – Neville frunció el ceño.

-De hecho, no es _tan_ mala idea chicos – apoyó Hermione.

-Ya debe de haber muerto – gruñó Harry observando el libro - ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tiene ese libro? Y no solo eso, súmale los años que tenía cuando lo comenzó a escribir y…

-Potter, tu actitud no ayuda – esta vez el que gruñó fue Draco – además las personas que contamos con los elementos, tendemos a vivir más tiempo que los magos ordinarios.

-¿Insinúas que ese tal Gustav posee un elemento?

-Pues sabe mucho sobre ellos – dejó salir Terry mientras veía el libro.

-Bien, entonces nuestro próximo objetivo es ir hasta donde esté ese tal Gustav Goldstein, ¿alguna idea de cómo buscarlo?

-Yo sé cómo – murmuró Draco cruzándose de brazos – Scorpius.

* * *

Theodore se encontraba profundamente dormido, minutos atrás McKinnons había ido a darle de beber la "pequeña dosis" del día de aquella poción que lo mantendría dormido por un tiempo. Así que no era de extrañarse que aquel chico ojiazul durmiera profundamente.

A simple vista se le veía enfermo. Y así estaba o así estaría próximamente sino hacían algo al respecto. Su piel se estaba tornando a un color amarillento por falta de luz, aire y agua. Alrededor de los ojos se le habían formado ojeras a consecuencia de una reacción alérgica sobre un ingrediente de aquella sustancia que le obligaban a beber día con día. Sus labios estaban resecos. Su cabello antes sedoso y brillante, ahora se le apreciaba seco y casi sin vida, incluso se le había comenzado a caer…

Y probablemente todo en Theodore iría de mal a peor, sino fuera por una extraña aura que en esos momentos comenzaba a rodearlo. Un aura que provenía de la montaña cercana. Un aura que más que aura era _agua_. Agua en su estado natural. Una composición química de hidrogeno y oxigeno. La cual formaba el aura de un color infinitamente azul.

 _-[Despierta Theodore]_ – susurró para él el aura – _[Despierta]_

* * *

Scorpius observaba a todos los chicos a su alrededor, al parecer todos estaban expectantes a lo que él haría. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Es mejor dejarlos a solas – propuso Hermione mientras se levantaba del lugar e instando a los demás a salir de la sala.

Uno a uno los chicos comenzaron a salir lentamente hasta dejar a solas a los rubios. Draco comenzó a explicarle a Scorpius lo que quería que hiciera con respecto al libro.

El pequeño rubio cerró sus ojitos y se centró en aquel viejo volumen.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la habitación se encontraban los chicos haciendo hipótesis sobre aquel historiador.

-Tenemos que ser realistas chicos y ver todas las posibilidades – informaba Harry – En dado caso que ese tal Gustav esté muerto, tenemos que buscar otra forma de saber más sobre el hechizo.

-Quizás algún familiar o un amigo – opinó Neville – A alguien debió de hablarle sobre ello, es decir, no es algo con lo que se quede sin decir nada y menos si escribió todo un libro, debió de haber entrevistado a alguien de ese tiempo.

-Lo que a mí más me preocupa es cómo Voldemort se enteró de los elementos – expresó Terry – Dudo que sus Mortífagos se lo hayan dicho abiertamente sobre ello, como ya lo habíamos dicho antes, normalmente este asunto del "don" se mantiene en secreto.

-Ya lo había pensado antes y lo que he concluido no me agrada en lo más mínimo – confesó Hermione - ¿Han considerado la posibilidad que Voldemort haya poseído en algún momento un Elemento? – Todos se quedaron mudos ante la mención - ¡Piénselo! Las habilidades dejan de ser adquiridas a la edad de quince años, quedándose con las necesarias. ¿Creen que Voldemort haya querido simplemente conformarse con los que le quedaron? ¿Y si buscó la manera de poder hacerse de no solo su elemento sino el de todos? Así debió de enterarse del hechizo.

-¡Por supuesto! – Coincidió Terry – En algún momento debió de haberse enterado que existían más elementos. La pregunta es, si en dado caso que la teoría de Hermione es acertada, ¿qué elemento poseía Voldemort?

Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Draco y Scorpius aparecieron junto a ellos.

-Gustav Goldstein se encuentra en las montañas cerca de un pueblo pequeño llamado Hangleton – anunció Draco, el cual llevaba en brazos a Scorpius.

-¡Perfecto! Tendremos que organizarnos para ir a visitarlo la próxima semana – exclamó Harry.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB**


	18. El lugar secreto de Hermione

**Capitulo Dieciocho: El lugar secreto de Hermione.**

[ _Despierta Theodore_ ] – Susurraba el aura hacia el chico dormido – [ _despierta_ ]

El aura que lo envolvía se convirtieron en pequeñas gotitas de agua que comenzaron a caerle lentamente en el rostro, el chico arrugó la nariz.

[ _Recuerda a Luna_ ] – El aura volvió a susurrarle – [ _No olvides a tus amigos_ ]

Esta vez las gotitas comenzaron a caer constantemente. El chico movió el rostro de un lado a otro lentamente.

[ _Despierta_ ]

Theodore Nott abrió los ojos de un palmo.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en el balcón mientras contemplaba el cielo lleno de estrellas. Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde que habían descubierto que Gustav Goldstein se encontraba en las montañas cerca de un pueblo pequeño llamado Hangleton, sin embargo aún no habían podido dar con él. Harry, Ron y Terry habían usado todos sus recursos de auror pero aun así no habían podido localizarlo, incluso con Scorpius usando su don. Era como si el hombre _deseara_ no ser encontrado.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, Draco lo sabía. Sospechaba que Voldemort tenía todas las de ganar ya que sabía exactamente en qué momento realizar el hechizo y ellos ni siquiera tenían idea de cómo iniciarlo. Se anexaba a su preocupación el hecho de que a Theodore Nott lo consideraba el traidor, no había tenido noticias del chico desde hacía más de un mes y eso solo podría significar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. En el fondo esperaba que no fueran así, sin embargo no había pruebas que demostraran lo contrario. Theo era el traidor y quería llevarse a Scorpius de su lado.

-Ayúdame, _Astry_ – murmuró Draco hacia al viento – ayúdame…

Se puso de pie y se recargó de la barandilla.

-Nuestro hijo necesita toda la ayuda posible, no nos dejes solos.

Siguió observando el cielo estrellado hasta que alguien carraspeó levemente a sus espaldas, se giró lentamente para encontrarse con Granger. La chica traía puesto un lindo vestido que le hacía resaltar su esbelta figura. Draco la miró de arriba-abajo, de pronto comenzó a tener calor.

-Saldré a cenar con Terry – anunció la ex Gryffindor lo que para el rubio fue más que obvio.

Por supuesto que Hermione saldría con su noviecito de Ravenclaw, solo para ese chico se vestía así de linda. Lo mismo hacia su Astry para él. Un momento… ¿había dicho que Granger era linda? Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para abandonar ese pensamiento.

-¿Scorpius duerme? – quiso saber la chica.

Draco asintió levemente.

-Es una pena, le encanta ver las estrellas – dijo Hermione hasta llegar a su lado.

-Lo sé – dejó salir el rubio – Solía verlas al lado de Astoria, ella solía contarles historias sobre éstas.

-¿La extrañas? – la chica le envió una mirada que Draco no supo interpretar.

-Todo el tiempo – confesó el rubio.

Hermione llevó su mano hacia la del ex Slytherin y le dio un suave apretón.

-¿Cómo era ella?

-Muy gruñona – Draco sonrió levemente – Era muy alegre y bella, pero si no dormía sus ocho horas durante la noche el resto del día no hacía más que renegar y hacerme levitar sin razón alguna. La amaba mucho, pero eso no fue suficiente. La perdí, Granger. No supe cuidarla, ella se sacrificó para salvar a Scorpius y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. No es que no quisiera que salvara a nuestro hijo, pero no quería que ella muriera. Astoria se desvaneció para ser el elemento que poseía. Aire.

Draco retiró lentamente su mano de la de la chica, avanzó unos cuantos pasos con la intensión de salir del balcón, sin embargo en lugar de hacer eso, se enfrentó a Hermione.

-Ni siquiera pude darle un adiós…

En la mirada de Draco había dolor y resignación. Hermione lo contempló en silencio, pensativa.

-Hazlo ahora.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Acompáñame – la chica se acercó a él, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la sala.

-¿Granger?

-No tardaremos, lo prometo – Hermione lo vio a los ojos – Scorpius estará a salvo por las protecciones, no te preocupes.

Draco parpadeó, parecía desconcertado, sobre todo por los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Apenas tuvo tiempo de estar consciente que la chica lo tenía tomado de la mano cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo era girado. En cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta que Granger había usado la aparición.

En cuanto tuvo nuevamente los pies sobre suelo firme, se encontró en un pequeño claro en donde se reflejaba la luz de la luna llena, solo había un árbol frondoso que adornaba el lugar dándole un aspecto demasiado íntimo.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó anonado Draco al ver ese bello lugar.

-Estamos cerca de las montañas de Hogsmeade – informó Hermione – Solía venir a este lugar cuando me sentía sofocada de todo. Me sentaba al pie de ese árbol y me ponía observar el panorama, a hablar conmigo misma… incluso a gritar… Este lugar es de alguna manera mi confidente, sabe tanto de mí y sin embargo solo tú y yo sabemos de él.

-¿Boot, no lo sabe? – Draco preguntó con genuina sorpresa.

-No – Hermione se sonrojó.

El rubio estaba sorprendido por la reciente confesión.

-Mira, aquí – Hermione se acercó al árbol, hizo un floreo con su varita e hizo aparecer un cenotafio pequeño.

Draco seguía desconcertado por la actitud de la chica, ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué le estaba ayudando a darle paz a su corazón? ¿Por qué estaba ahí ayudándole a decirle adiós a su Astry en aquel lugar que era tan importante para ella?

-Es tu turno.

El rubio no estaba tan seguro, sin embargo sus pies reaccionaron por él, caminó lentamente hasta la altura del cenotafio, sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ésta escribió: _Astry._

No supo bien cómo fue que terminó en esas circunstancias, pero solo al leer el nombre del que fue el amor de su vida en aquel cenotafio comprendió que ella ya no regresaría más, que ya no estaría a su lado… ese era el adiós definitivo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, éstas comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, Astry – murmuró Draco al inclinarse para así poder rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el nombre grabado – perdóname…

Hermione se acercó hacia él y se acuclilló para estar a la altura del chico, el rubio al sentir el suave abrazo de la chica, inconscientemente dejó caer su rostro en el hombro de ella en donde encontró consuelo.

* * *

Gruñó por cuarta vez.

-¡Esto es inútil Morseferth! El maldito de Malfoy se ha escondido y esta vez muy bien.

-Necesitó ayuda, seguramente de Potter – expresó el aludido – la _sangre sucia_ debió de haber intervenido.

-¿Qué hacemos? – la voz de Rowle se notaba temblorosa, seguramente por temor a ser castigado nuevamente por su amo.

-Nada. Él lo hará – dejó salir complacido Morseferth.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Algo me dice que el mortífago misterioso es alguien que conoce a Malfoy, en cada uno de nuestros ataques hacia el traidor, éste siempre ha tenido compañía. En el primer ataque a la mansión Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, los cuales no deberían estar, estuvieron.

-Sí y tú te encargaste que Lucius enviudara– sonrió Rowle.

-En el segundo ataque, también estaba acompañado cuando se supone que nuevamente no lo estaría.

-Eso no importó mucho, Lucius fue el que murió en ese ataque, McKinnons se encargó de eso. Y cuando se estaba llevando a cabo el hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos, Greengrass se _desvaneció_. Dejando al inútil de Malfoy hijo, viudo.

-Y en el último ataque, la _sangre_ _sucia_ estaba en ese pub y minutos después el chico Nott – dejó salir Morseferth – Eso nos lleva a…

-El chico Tierra. Es decir Blaise Zabini – concluyó Rowle - ¿Crees que él sea el mortífago misterioso?

 _[El rehén ha escapado. Nott requerirá ayuda médica. El chico Zabini es el mortífago misterioso.]_

La voz de McKinnons resonó en la mente de los dos mortífagos gracias a la _telequinesis_. Morseferth siempre mantenía un canal abierto para mantenerse comunicados entre ellos, nunca estaba de más darse información, sobre todo cuando de ésta dependían sus vidas.

-Esto se pone interesante – dejó salir Morseferth – Zabini tendrá que contactar a Malfoy en cualquier momento. Y ahí nosotros estaremos.

-Pero tú no mantienes canal abierto con él.

-Yo no, pero el _viento_ sí.

Rowle enarcó una ceja, el único que poseía el Elemento del Aire era McKinnons, el cual se encontraba lejos de ellos ¿Cómo demonios podría darles información en el momento preciso?

* * *

McKinnons maldecía mil veces mientras seguía el rastro del chico Nott, aún no comprendía cómo demonios había podido escapar si en el cuerpo tenía más poción para dormir que cualquier otra cosa. Llevaba cerca de cinco minutos siguiendo el rastro del chico, no tenía que estar muy lejos considerando que el chico estaba débil. O al menos eso quería él creer.

Le tranquilizaba el hecho que había avisado a los otros mortífagos la situación, a ninguno le convenía que los planes del lord se vieran estropeados por culpa del chico Nott.

-De ésta no sales vivo – murmuró McKinnons al descubrir rastros de magia a su alrededor.

* * *

Estaban en silencio, Draco ya se había tranquilizado, solo estaba observando el cenotafio mientras que Hermione seguía a su lado.

-Gracias, Granger – murmuró mientras se ponía de pie.

-Desde ahora este también será tu lugar, podrás venir a visitar a… Astry cuando quieras.

El rubio asintió levemente.

Aún estaba desconcertado de toda aquella situación. Solo con dos personas se había dejado mostrar realmente cómo era. La primera sin dudas era Astry, la segunda había sido con Potter, cuando lo había descubierto en los baños de Hogwarts en su sexto año. Y ahora se le sumaba otra persona más a esa lista, Granger.

Draco la observó atentamente, a pesar que en esos momentos su peinado estaba un poco estropeado por la aparición, la chica seguía luciendo hermosa. Hecho que le recordó por qué la chica estaba vestida de esa manera. Tenía una cita con Boot.

-Es mejor regresar – susurró Draco.

Minutos después se encontraban nuevamente en el departamento de la chica. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, el rubio más que nada porque no sabía qué decir y eso lo ponía de malas, ¿desde cuándo un Malfoy no sabía qué hacer?

-Tengo que irme – anunció Hermione mientras buscaba su bolso de mano – Terry me ha de estar esperando.

El rubio asintió levemente, no era muy común en él solo cabecear, pero últimamente solo hacía eso cuando la chica hablaba de su novio el auror.

La chica salió por la puerta después de dedicarle una leve sonrisa. Draco sintió algo extraño dentro de su estómago.

* * *

Voldemort se encontraba en la punta de una montaña mientras observaba el cielo bañado de estrellas. A su lado había otra persona, de cabello canoso y piel arrugada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – le preguntó Voldemort.

-Tres semanas.

-Tienes que dejarte encontrar – susurró – Tu ausencia levantará sospechas. Es importante que te encuentren y des la información que quieran escuchar.

El hombre asintió levemente e inmediatamente se desapareció.

-Ahora… pequeño Scorpius, ¿Cómo hago para que personalmente vengas a mí? – El señor oscuro se quedó en silencio observando a la luna – Draco Malfoy… por supuesto…

Voldemort sonrió con crueldad.

* * *

Draco observó el reloj-despertador que estaba a un lado de la cama, el aparato marcaba más de la media noche. Enarcó una ceja. Estaba pensando en la cita de Granger, si la chica había ido a cenar con Boot, ¿Por qué tardaba demasiado en volver? La chica no solía tardar en comer, él mismo había sido testigo de ello, ¿después de cenar se habrían ido a otro lugar?

-Quizás al claro – murmuró el rubio al recordar aquel bello lugar e inmediatamente una furia inexplicable lo invadió – No, dijo que era _nuestro_ secreto.

Sonrió de lado con solo pensar en la cara que pondría el auror al descubrir que su chica y él tenían un secreto en común.

Volvió a mirar hacia el aparato, se sorprendió que ya hubiera avanzado otro cuarto de hora más, ¿Granger dormiría en casa de su novio?

-En realidad no me importa – susurró antes de cerrar los ojos, no sin antes echarle otro vistazo al reloj-despertador.

* * *

Theo avanzaba cada vez más despacio, los pies los sentía de plomo y su pecho se cerraba más cada vez que intentaba respirar. Se tuvo que recargar de un árbol para no caer de golpe al suelo. Observó a su alrededor, solo árboles frondosos y maleza lo rodeaban, parecía estar en medio de un bosque.

Llevó su mano al pecho al sentir un dolor punzante en esa área, sabía que no dudaría mucho de pie y menos estando consciente, incluso le sorprendía todo lo que había avanzado al juzgar que a tan solo unas horas atrás dormía y no había manera siquiera de lograr despertar por sí solo.

Cerró los ojos para repasar en su mente todo lo que podía recordar en su estancia de prisionero con Voldemort. Recordaba vagamente algo como 'hechizo' y 'círculo de reserva'. También recordó que Draco había mencionado que Voldemort quería a Scorpius, luego reflexionó sobre los mortífagos y cayó en cuenta que todos ellos tenían algo en común. Los elementos. Conjeturas era solo lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo éstas solo lo hacían concluir en un hechizo que los involucrara a todos. El hechizo de los Cinco Elementos. Eso era lo que Voldemort planeaba con sus mortífagos, con él y con Scorpius.

Se quedó en silencio tratando de pensar en algo más, sabía que algo se le escapa. Algo dentro de él hizo click.

-¡Blaise! – abrió los ojos.

Theo lo recordó. Blaise estaba entre los mortífagos que lo habían torturado frente a Voldemort. Recordó a Malfoy, el rubio estaba pensando en contactar al moreno, lo cual lo llevó a deducir que el rubio no sabía nada de todo eso. No sabía que Blaise los estaba traicionando.

El chico Nott cerró nuevamente los ojos, esta vez para concentrarse y advertirle a Malfoy antes de que Blaise diera el primer golpe. A mitad del mensaje que estaba enviando, pudo sentir una presencia mágica cerca de él. Observó a su alrededor cautelosamente aunque solo podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada. Tenía que moverse o fuera quien sea que estuviera cerca, lo más probable McKinnons, lo regresaría de vuelta con el desquiciado de Voldemort.

* * *

Cuando Draco rodó por quinta vez en aquella cama se dio cuenta que no conciliaría pronto el sueño, refunfuñando se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina.

-Tendré unas ojeras enormes – gruñó en cuanto estuvo sentado.

No entendía por qué no podía estar tranquilo, Scorpius estaba a salvo. Quizás el presentimiento que tenía era con respecto a algunos de sus amigos, Blaise o Theodore. Porque definitivamente, por Granger no lo era. La chica no había regresado de su elegante cena, pero estaba acompañada con su _noviecito_ el auror, ¿Cómo podría estar siquiera en peligro?

Se levantó para servirse un poco de agua y justo cuando se disponía a dar un sorbo escuchó una voz bastante familiar en su cabeza.

 _[Tienes razón, Theodore es el traidor y va por Scorpius]_

Draco sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza. ¿Theodore era el traidor? Una ira indescriptible comenzó a invadirlo al recordar a Theo, a ese chico que había ido a auxiliarlo en aquel callejón donde lo acorralaron los mortífagos.

-¡Maldición! – gritó enfurecido mientras arrojaba al suelo el vaso que sostenía en sus manos derramando así el agua por todo el suelo.

Una suave brisa entró repentinamente rodeándolo lentamente. Draco parpadeó un par de vez al sentirla tan familiar, entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, la brisa le susurró quedamente:

" _Fui capturado, pero he logrado escapar. Tienes razón, quien tú sabes quiere a Scorpius para un hechizo. Draco ten cuidado hay un…_ "

El mensaje se cortó repentinamente, Draco estaba pasmado. Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas y sobre todo de dudas. El mensaje se lo había mandado Theo, de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo algo no ¿cuadraba? Blaise le había confirmado que Theo era el traidor, pero ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? Tenían muy poco tiempo de haberse reunido para que su amigo confirmara esas sospechas, aunque también era cierto que Blaise tenía muchos contactos. Y por otro lado estaba Theo, al cual tenía mucho más tiempo sin saber de él.

 _'_ _Fui capturado'._ Decía el mensaje, algo que él y los del ED ya habían concluido. El chico también le informaba que había escapado e incluso le informaba para qué querían a Scorpius los mortífagos, llevárselo a Voldemort, ¿Cómo era posible que Theo supiera algo así estando capturado?, ¿Cómo había escapado?, ¿Blaise tenía razón sobre que él era el traidor? Sin embargo había algo en el mensaje de Nott que lo inquietaba.

 _'_ _Draco ten cuidado hay un…'_. ¿Un qué?, ¿de qué lo prevenía? Si Theo era el traidor no lo estaría previniendo de algo, ¿cierto?

Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior. Uno de ellos dos mentía. Uno de sus amigos era efectivamente el traidor, pero ¿Quién de los dos? Theo o Blaise. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, Draco sabía que le dolería saberlo.

-Solo hay uno modo de saberlo – le dijo Harry al día siguiente en cuanto Draco terminó de contarle todo lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior – Tenemos que ponerlos a prueba.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	19. El traidor

**Capitulo Diecinueve: El traidor**

Rowle comenzó a lanzar piedras sobre el lago, la verdad era que ya se estaba cansando de esperar aquella supuesta señal que les daría Zabini de manera indirecta para localizar a Malfoy. Morseferth también estaba llegando a su límite cuando frente a ellos se _apareció_ McKinnons.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – gruñó Morseferth.

-Haciendo mí trabajo, ya que al parecer ustedes no lo están haciendo muy bien.

Rowle estaba dispuesto a reclamar cuando el recién llegado le hizo una señal de advertencia. Una _ventisca_ inusual rodeó a los tres mortífagos.

-¡Esa es la señal! – al poseedor del Elemento del Aire le brillaron los ojos.

-Debemos ser cautelosos – advirtió Morseferth.

-¿Por qué?

-El chico Zabini puede estar jugando chueco – el poseedor del elemento del Fuego entrecerró los ojos – pueda que Zabini también esté recibiendo ayuda de Potter y de la _sangre sucia_.

-Entonces, hay que asegurarse que no la tenga – McKinnons sonrió malicioso.

-Debemos capturar, no matar – aclaró Morseferth – el señor Oscuro no estará complacido si Nott o Zabini mueren.

-¡Qué más da! – Habló por primera vez Rowle – lo único que tenemos que hacer es llegar al mismo lugar que esos dos y echar a perder los planes que tienen con la _sangre sucia_ y Potter.

-Muy bien, haremos lo siguiente.

* * *

El plan era fácil, sencillo y tramposo. Habían transcurrido dos días desde que Draco le había expuesto sus sospechas sobre un posible traidor a Harry. Ambos idearon un plan para descubrir quién era. Les mandaron el mismo mensaje a ambos chicos.

Tanto Theo como Blaise sabrían que se reunirían en una casa abandonada que se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo cercano. Harry y Draco irían antes de la reunión a la mansión Malfoy por algunas cosas que necesitaban para proteger a Scorpius de Voldemort, después se reunirían con ellos y llevarían a Scorpius.

Lo que no sabían ambos ex Slytherin era que Draco y Harry no irían a la mansión Malfoy, sino que estarían desde antes de la hora establecida en la casa abandonada esperando al traidor…

 _-Debemos decirles que nos reuniremos con ellos y que llevaremos a Scorpius con nosotros – opinó Harry – tu hijo será la carnada perfecta para que descubramos al traidor._

 _-Pero…_

 _-No lo llevaremos, es solo para descubrir al traidor._

 _-¿Cómo lo haremos?_

 _-Les diremos que nos reuniremos a las cinco en punto en la casa abandonada – comenzó a explicar Harry – pero antes iremos a la mansión Malfoy por algunas cosas._

 _-¿A la mansión Malfoy? – El rubio enarcó una ceja – no voy ahí desde el ataque._

 _-No iremos a la mansión. Debemos ir directamente a la casa abandonada – aconsejó Harry – el traidor llegará antes para tendernos una trampa y así llevarse a Scorpius._

 _-Es cierto, en la mansión Malfoy no puede atacarnos por los hechizos protectores – Draco se mordió el labio inferior – entonces el lugar para un ataque perfecto y sorpresa es en la casa abandonada._

 _-Además… el que no es el traidor probablemente vaya a la mansión Malfoy para advertirte del peligro, ¿no crees? Mientras el que sí lo es irá a la casa a preparar todo para… atacarnos._

 _-Al que veamos primero será el… traidor – el rubio dejó salir en un susurro._

Draco y Harry estaban en camino a reunirse con Theo y Blaise. Aprovechando que Hermione estaba en una cita con Terry, y a Neville le tocaba la guardia en el departamento de la castaña, ambos chicos salieron a su misión secreta. Nadie sabía de su plan más que ellos dos y un refuerzo por si las cosas se ponían feas. Era perfecto por si también había un posible traidor del lado del ED.

-¿Este es el lugar? – preguntó Harry con cierto recelo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Draco no dijo nada, también observó el lugar con desconfianza, en especial a la casa abandonada que tenía frente a él.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Detente! – la voz provenía de la casa.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas e inmediatamente se adentraron en ésta. Draco fue el primero en entrar, se quedó de piedra al ver la escena. Blaise apuntaba con su varita a Theodore, éste lo miraba de manera desconcertante.

-¡Draco, tienes razón! Hay un traidor entre nosotros – le anunció Blaise.

Harry miraba alternativamente a los tres ex Slytherin.

-¿Qué? – Theodore y Draco pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

-Él es el traidor – Blaise seguía amenazando con su varita al ojiazul.

El plan no estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado, no esperaban que los dos estuvieran antes de la hora.

-Pruébalo – ordenó Harry, apuntando con su varita a ambos chicos, ya que Draco parecía estar en una especie de shock.

-Le dije que saldría por unos momentos y cuando entré se estaba comunicando con un mortífago, le estaba dando la ubicación de este lugar, pero lo he descubierto justo a tiempo – Blaise observaba a Draco fijamente.

Theo parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de contradecir al muchacho que tenía frente a él. Sus recuerdos le confirmaban lo ocurrido, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que Blaise mentía. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

El rubio parpadeó ligeramente. Lo cierto era que uno de sus amigos era el traidor. Las pruebas apuntaban a Theodore, pero éste lucía extraño, más de lo normal, ¿era por haber sido descubierto? Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior, Blaise tenía razón.

Él era el traidor.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lo sabes muy bien, Blaise!

Draco salió del shock en cuanto escuchó la voz de Luna Lovegood justo detrás de ellos. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de la reunión?

* * *

Hermione echó una tercera cucharada de azúcar a su café mientras sus pensamientos divagaban ligeramente a otras dimensiones. Estaba segura que Harry y Draco tramaban algo, en los últimos dos días los había visto actuar demasiado ' _extraños'_ y eso solo podría significar una cosa: problemas. Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras mentalmente amenazaba a ambos chicos.

-¡Hermione! – llamó Terry.

-¡Qué! – exclamó, derramando la cuchara llena de azúcar.

- _Amor_ , es la sexta cucharada de azúcar, ¡Por Merlín! Te quedarás diabética – su novio le sonrió divertido.

-Ahh – exclamó la castaña – no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Estás… _extraña_ – confesó el chico.

-Extraña… - repitió la castaña - ¿saben quiénes sí están más extraños que los demás? Harry y Draco.

-¡¿Draco?! – Terry frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que Hermione lo llamaba de esa manera frente a él.

-Sí, ellos están más extraño que lo normal, se traen algo entre manos y…

-Hermione, ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa? – Pidió dulcemente – sé que te preocupa el hijo de Malfoy y el asunto del hechizo, pero… este es nuestro momento. Te prometo hablar y escucharte todo lo que quieras después.

Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta a reprochar, pero luego la cerró. Terry tenía razón, ese era su momento. Estaban ahí para hablar de la fiesta del compromiso. Su compromiso. Hermione se puso nerviosa. Se imaginó vestida de blanco caminando con Scorpius a su lado guiándola hacia el atar y… ¿había dicho Scorpius?

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Qué sería de Scorpius y de Draco después de que todo terminara? Suponía que Draco se iría de su departamento y se mudaría nuevamente a su mansión. Aquella enorme mansión en donde solo estarían ambos rubios… tal vez Draco se casaría nuevamente y Scorpius tendría una nueva mamá. ¿Draco haría su vida nuevamente? Hermione recordó esa noche, donde llevó al rubio a su lugar favorito. Ese lugar tan íntimo de ella que había decidido compartirlo con él. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Cierto, Draco estaba triste y quería darle un adiós a su Astoria. Sabía que no podían ir a la mansión Malfoy así que lo llevó a ese lugar, en donde pudo conocer la otra cara del ex Slytherin, esa donde no había ninguna mascara de frialdad, de superioridad, de nada. Solo sinceridad, dolor, tristeza, profunda tristeza…

-¿Hermione?

La aludida dio un respingo.

-¿Sí?

-Es mejor que regresemos a tu departamento – aconsejó Terry – definitivamente hoy estás más distraída que nunca, muy raro en ti, por cierto – le sonrió.

-Deben ser los nervios… hay tanto qué hacer – murmuró Hermione, refiriéndose al asunto de los Malfoy. Terry creyó que hablada de la fiesta de compromiso.

* * *

[Casa abandonada. Dos horas antes de la reunión]

 _A pesar que le costó auto convencerse que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, Blaise se sentía de lo peor. Había llegado con unas cuantas horas de anticipación a las afueras de la casa abandonada en donde sería la reunión. Tenía pensado preparar una especie de emboscada para Potter y Draco y así llevarse a Scorpius consigo. Ya no podía alargar más el tiempo, si no llevaba pronto Scorpius a Voldemort, Pansy pagaría con las consecuencias._

 _-Así que… eres el mortífago misterioso._

 _Blaise se giró rápidamente al reconocer esa voz. Entornó los ojos al ver tras de él a Rowle, McKinnons y Morseferth, apuntándole con sus respectivas varitas._

 _-Haremos lo siguiente – Morseferth le sonrió de lado._

 _Se escuchó un puf cerca de ellos._

 _-¡Draco! – Theodore se quedó quieto al ver frente a él a los tres mortífagos y a Blaise en la cabaña – Lo sabía, eres el traidor – murmuró, viendo directamente a Blaise._

 _En cuestión de segundos se abrió el combate. Hechizos iban y venían por todos lados. Theodore, por estar débil y desarmado, fue el primero en caer. En cuestión de segundos Blaise fue neutralizado._

 _-Haremos lo siguiente – Morseferth le volvió a sonreír – al parecer Malfoy sabe que hay un traidor de su lado. Para mala suerte de él, te descubrió – señaló con la cabeza a Theodore – La buena noticia es que, si Malfoy busca un traidor, lo encontrará._

 _McKinnons se acercó lentamente hacia Theodore._

 _-Obliviate – susurró hacia el muchacho._

* * *

Hermione sabía que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que llegó a su departamento y encontró a Neville y a Scorpius solos.

-¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó sin miramientos.

-¿Qué no estaban con ustedes investigando sobre ese Gustav? – Neville enarcó una ceja.

Terry frunció el ceño.

-No, Terry y yo salimos a comer – informó la castaña.

-Has dicho " _estaban"_ – recalcó Terry – a quiénes te referías, Neville.

-A Harry y a Malfoy.

-Ahí está la respuesta, Hermione – sonrió de lado Terry – al parecer Malfoy y Harry han ido a investigar por su cuenta.

-¿Y con el permiso de quién? – su novio enarcó una ceja. Hermione se sintió enrojecer – me refiero a que no nos lo dijeron, se supone que somos un equipo y…

-Tranquila – el ex Ravenclaw la tomó por los hombros – intentaré llamarlos para preguntarles dónde están.

-Gracias – suspiró con alivio la muchacha.

Terry enarcó una ceja, tenía la sensación que su novia se preocupaba demasiado por los chicos, sobre todo de cierto rubio. Al principio le pareció normal, pero a estas alturas ya no tanto.

-Iré a ver a Scorpius a su cuarto – Hermione se dirigió hacia las habitaciones – en cuanto tengas noticias de ellos, me avisas.

-Seguro – Terry sonrió, en cuanto ella salió de su vista borró la sonrisa. Definitivamente no le agradaba la actitud de su novia.

* * *

Había recibido un mensaje alarmante de Theodore. En éste le comunicó de su captura, de su escape, le advertía de un traidor. _De Blaise como el traidor_.

Luna no se lo comunicó a Draco hasta estar segura de lo que había escuchado del mensaje, pidió reunirse con su novio y justo en esos momentos la comunicación se había cortado. Luna se preocupó, no tuvo noticias de Theodore hasta el día siguiente.

 _"_ _Iré a la mansión Malfoy"_ – le había dicho su novio mediante una carta – _"Nos veremos en la casa abandonada que se encuentra en las afueras del pueblo"_.

Y ahí se encontraba Luna, esperando a Theodore, pero éste no llegaba y comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¿Dónde estás? – murmuró.

Escuchó ruidos de apariciones dentro de la casa y, creyendo que era Theo con compañía, entró en ésta sigilosamente.

-¡Cumple con el plan! – una voz desconocida habló, Luna frunció el ceño.

-Por si las dudas, ¡ _Sealing Element_! – vio a Blaise caer al otro lado de la cabaña, un aura de color azul le rodeó unos segundos.

Tres mortífagos se desaparecieron del lugar.

Blaise se levantó lentamente, llegó hasta donde Theodore estaba desmayado. Lo observó atentamente, su amigo ojiazul había llegado a la cabaña llamando a Draco, Blaise estaba seguro que era para advertirle de él.

 _"_ _Draco lo sabe"_ – pensó Blaise – _"Draco sabe que el traidor está entre Theo y yo, por eso nos citó en este lugar"_.

Morseferth tenía razón, si Draco iba por un traidor Blaise le daría uno. Una vez Theodore fuera de la jugada, le sería más fácil llegar a Scorpius.

-Lo siento – le murmuró a su amigo.

Escuchó a lo lejos las voces de Draco y Harry, era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

-¡Ennervate! – hechizó y enseguida Theodore se despertó, desconcertado.

Luna frunció el ceño.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Detente! – Blaise apuntó hacia el ojiazul.

-¿Qué? – a Theodore le costó trabajo levantarse. Se sentía mareado y desconcertado, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

-¡Draco, tienes razón! Hay un traidor entre nosotros – anunció Blaise en cuanto vio a Draco y a Harry dentro de la cabaña.

Harry miraba alternativamente a los tres ex Slytherin.

-¿Qué? – Theodore y Draco pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

-Él es el traidor – Blaise siguió amenazando con su varita al ojiazul.

-Pruébalo – ordenó Harry, apuntando con su varita a ambos chicos, ya que Draco parecía estar en una especie de shock.

-Le dije que saldría por unos momentos y cuando entré se estaba comunicando con un mortífago, le estaba dando la ubicación de este lugar, pero lo he descubierto justo a tiempo – Blaise observaba a Draco fijamente.

Theo parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de contradecir al muchacho que tenía frente a él. Sus recuerdos le confirmaban lo ocurrido, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que Blaise mentía. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Entonces Luna comprendió todo. Blaise era el traidor y estaba por culpar a Theodore.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lo sabes muy bien, Blaise! – le reclamó al moreno, saliendo al fin de su escondite. El aludido trató de disimular su sorpresa.

-¡Excelente Nott! – Los tres mortífagos aparecieron en escena – los has traído tal como lo planeamos.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	20. Scorpius

**Capitulo Veinte: Scorpius**

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lo sabes muy bien, Blaise! – Luna le reclamó al muchacho, cuando salió de su escondite. El aludido trató de disimular su sorpresa.

-¡Excelente Nott! – Los tres mortífagos aparecieron en escena – los has traído tal como lo planeamos.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas, era hora de los refuerzos.

La situación se estaba complicando, los tres mortífagos amenazaban con sus respectivas varitas hacia los demás con excepción de Nott.

-¿Dónde está el mocoso, Malfoy? – Preguntó Morseferth – sabes que no lo puedes esconder por mucho tiempo.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, dispuesto a contraatacar.

En cuestión de segundos una lluvia de hechizos iban y venían, los mortífagos tenían cierta ventaja, al ser tres de ellos quienes dominaban elementos.

-¡Crucio! – lanzó Rowle hacia Draco, el cual logró esquivar.

-¡Illuminate! – se escuchó una voz conocida cerca de ellos. El lugar se iluminó de manera cegadora.

-¿Terry? – llamó Harry, frotándose los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Están bien? – Preguntó el aludido, confirmando las sospechas de Harry – los mortífagos se han ido del lugar… o al menos la mayoría.

Veinte minutos después, se encontraban en el departamento de Hermione. Habían convocado una junta de emergencia con los involucrados sobre el asunto de Voldemort y Scorpius. Draco prefirió huir de la mirada de Hermione, la muchacha parecía no estar muy contenta con lo ocurrido.

-¡Estúpidos! ¡Eso son! Unos malditos estúpidos, arrogantes, impulsivos y…

-Los atraparemos Hermione, no te preocupes – le tranquilizó Harry, el cual estaba sentado convenientemente del lado extremo de la sala.

-¡No me refiero a los mortífagos! – Aclaró la castaña - ¿acaso no piensan? ¿Se volvieron dementes?

-Hermione…

-¡No! ¡No me calmaré! Estamos juntos en este asunto y ustedes se comportan como un par de adolescentes creyéndose espías.

-Granger, si tu enojo es por no haberte invo… - Draco dejó de hablar al ver la mirada asesina de la muchacha – si te hace sentir mejor, nadie más sabía sobre esta reunión y…

-Él lo sabía – señaló a Terry – ¡y tú no me lo dijiste!

-Hermione, estábamos buscando al espía y lo hemos encontrado – explicó por quinta vez Terry – Nott va en camino a Azkaban, McKinnons está muerto y cada vez estamos más cerca de encontrar a este Gustav y detener a Voldemort, ¿no te dice nada eso?

-¡Me dice que a ustedes les gusta trabajar como se les da su regalada gana!

-Hermione….

-Están equivocados – habló de pronto Luna, levantándose de su lugar. Todos desviaron sus miradas hacia con ella – Theodore no es el espía, es Zabini.

-Luna… ya hablamos de esto – Harry le respondió – Zabini nos lo dijo y los tres mortífagos que llegaron después lo confirmaron.

-Eso es lo que quieren que crean y…

-Luna… - esta vez fue Draco el que habló – sé que es difícil de creer, incluso para mí lo es, pero esa es la verdad, Theodore nos ha traicionado.

-Están equivocados – fue lo último que dice antes de desaparecer del departamento.

-Demonios –murmuró Harry malhumorado. Las cosas empeoraban en vez de mejorar.

-Creo que debemos hablar con Luna y…

-No – atajó Draco – ella está convencida que Theodore no es el espía.

-¿Y si tiene razón? – preguntó Neville.

-Morseferth fue el que lo descubrió, está claro que él es el traidor – comunicó Harry - ¿Qué hacemos con Zabini? – preguntó a los demás.

-Ya que hemos confirmado que Nott es el traidor, supongo que debemos incluir a Zabini en nuestros planes – opinó Terry.

-¿Quién está de acuerdo con ello? – quiso saber Harry. Neville, Terry y Draco confirmaron – yo también. ¿Hermione?

-Yo no – los chicos fruncieron el ceño – han pasado muchas cosas y es evidente que hay cosas que se nos están pasando, pero debido a su agilidad de hacer las cosas y de su cooperación en el equipo, les importará muy poco mi opinión. Aunque diga que no, de todas formas traerán a Zabini aquí.

-Hermione, no podemos hacer las cosas sin ti – opinó Harry – y no hemos pasado de tu decisión, de acuerdo no te incluimos en el plan, pero solo así no se filtraría información. Y no estoy diciendo que desconfiamos de los que estamos aquí si no que… ¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir.

La castaña se fue a su habitación sin despedirse de nadie.

-Está enojada – anunció lo obvio Terry – dejémosla descansar, ya mañana se le pasará.

-Debemos interrogar a Nott – dijo Draco – él sabe en donde se lleva a cabo el hechizo de los cinco elementos.

-De acuerdo, le diré a Ron que vamos hacia allá – Harry comenzó a movilizarse.

-Nadie debe verlo, sobre todo Luna – aclaró Terry – solo nosotros tres – señaló a Harry, Draco y él mismo – Neville tú pondrás al corriente a Zabini junto con Hermione… cuando esté lista.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Blaise se movía de un lado a otro, nervioso. En cuanto la luz cegadora se esfumó las cosas se tornaron un poco inquietantes. Nott inmediatamente fue capturado por Boot y Weasley, a los cuales no vio llegar. McKinnons fue declarado muerto por Draco y Potter. Y él solo fue presa de miradas calculadoras. El plan había funcionado, a pesar que Lovegood se empeñaba en decir que el traidor era él y no Nott.

Tarde o temprano descubrirían la verdad, así que tenía que movilizarse rápidamente. Tenía a su favor el hecho que en esos momentos era Nott el que estaba tras unos barrotes en las celdas de Azkaban y él en la oficina de Weasley. Estaba esperando la decisión del grupo: incluirlo en el equipo o dejarlo fuera. Esperaba que fuera lo primero o de lo contrario tendría que tomar decisiones extremas.

La puerta rechinó al abrirse, dejando a la vista a una muchacha rubia.

-Luna – murmuró Blaise, levantándose.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué le _hiciste_ eso?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sé que tú eres el traidor – lo miró directamente a los ojos – te descubriré.

-Siento escuchar eso.

-Yo no – la rubia salió de la oficina sin despegar la mirada de él.

Si Luna había ido hasta ese lugar para advertirle, entonces había una posibilidad que él fuera aceptado en el equipo. Blaise sacó de su túnica un frasco con líquido color azul marino. (1)

-Estoy dentro – murmuró.

Se tomó el líquido del frasco.

* * *

-Hermione…

-Déjame sola, Terry – gruñó la castaña.

Se encontraban en el balcón. Terry había ido a hacer las paces con ella, odiaba que ella estuviera enojada con él.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – en verdad que lo siento.

-No lo haces – lo enfrentó ella – sabías que estaba pasando algo y nunca me lo dijiste a pesar que te dije mis sospechas. Si me mientes en esto, ¿en qué más me puedes mentir?

-¿Hermione?

-Terry… no estoy segura de querer casarme con alguien que me esconde las cosas.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

-Tú no estás así por eso, es por algo más.

-¿Me llamas mentirosa?

-No, digo que hay algo más que no me quieres decir – Terry avanzó hacia con ella – Hermione, princesa, te amo. Sabes que yo daría la vida por ti.

-Yo también te… quiero Terry – Hermione bajó la mirada, se sentía estúpida por hacer una escena por algo que probablemente ellos tenían razón – me dolió que no confiaran en mi. Que me ocultaran un plan tan peligroso que pudo haber terminado muy mal.

-Pero no fue así, Harry y Malfoy lo tenían bien preparado.

-No me vuelvas a excluir.

-No lo haré.

-¿Lo prometes?

Terry levantó el mentón de la muchacha con su mano derecha.

-Te lo prometo – se acercó a la muchacha, buscó sus labios carmesí y la besó.

-Te amo – Terry avanzó hacia la salida.

Hermione siguió con la mirada a su prometido. Suspiró lentamente y se recargó del barandal. Algo andaba mal, presentía que algo iba a pasar o tal vez eran ideas paranoicas. Pero, lo cierto era que las últimas semanas habían pasado relativamente tranquilas. Y eso definitivamente era un mal presagio, Voldemort estaba detrás de Scorpius y no se quedaría tan tranquilo, así que lo único que le quedaba a la ex Gryffindor era interpretar esa tranquilidad como una señal. Voldemort tramaba algo.

Por otro lado estaban los chicos, ¿acaso no veían el peligro?, ¿Por qué se aventuraban en algo tan peligroso sabiendo que Voldemort estaba por ahí esperando la oportunidad para contraatacar?

¡Idiotas!

-Hermy…

La voz de Scorpius invadió el pequeño balcón. Hermione se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que había dejado escapar.

-Pequeño, ¿no deberías estar dormido? – sugirió la castaña mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Por qué lloras, Hermy?

-No estoy llorando, solo… me entró una basurita en el ojo.

Scorpius la escudriñó con la mirada.

-Cuando a mamá le entraba basurita en el ojo me abrazaba, ¿quieres un abrazo?

La muchacha sonrió, tomó al pequeño en brazos y se dirigió a la mecedora que descansaba en la esquina. Comenzó a abalanzarse mientras Scorpius se acurrucaba cada vez más en su regazo. Una suave brisa los envolvió.

- _Mira fijamente al cielo, que contigo siempre está. Es la estrella que más brilla y te sigue a dónde vas…_ \- Hermione comenzó a tararear la canción que le rondaba en la mente desde días atrás _– Es la estrella que más brilla, puedo verla allá arriba…_

- _Siento cómo ella me abraza, late en mí su corazón…_ (2) - Scorpius la completó en un susurro. Hermione se sorprendió que el pequeño supiera la letra, sobre todo porque la canción no le era conocida y dudaba que Malfoy o Astoria pudieran en algún momento habérsela cantado. ¿O sí?

Siguieron balanceándose, la respiración de Scorpius fue cada vez más acompasada indicándole a la castaña que el pequeño quedaría completamente dormido en cualquier momento.

-Buenas noches pequeño…

Hermione amaba a Scorpius, de eso ya no había dudas. De lo que dudaba era del futuro y le aterraba en sobremanera. Pensaba de manera positiva, sabía que todo saldría bien, derrotarían a Voldemort y Scorpius estaría a salvo. Pero… ¿y después? Ella se casaría con Terry, por supuesto. ¿Y qué sería de Scorpius? ¿No lo volvería a ver? ¿Y Malfoy? ¿Podría arreglárselas solo?

Scorpius sintió cómo alguien acariciaba su cabecita. Le gustaba que lo acariciaran, sobre todo si era Hermy, ella le agradaba, era buena y le contaba cuentos. Además se sabía la canción de la estrella. Él le había regalado una estrella. Y lo más importante no veía a su papá con odio como las demás personas solían hacerlo. Si, Hermy era diferente. Era cálida, le inspiraba confianza y su aura era roja. Era como… como…

-Mamá. Buenas noches, mamá… - Scorpius la abrazó con más fuerza.

Hermione sintió una gran calidez en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Sonrió, feliz. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese hermoso momento.

-Buenas noches, hijo… - Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza – buenas noches.

* * *

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro. Se encontraba en el estudio y a pesar que sostenía un libro en sus manos no lo estaba leyendo, su atención se encontraba muy lejos de esas líneas que le pedían a gritos ser leídas. Sabiendo que le iba ser imposible concentrarse salió de la biblioteca para despejarse.

Mientras recorría el pasillo se preguntaba qué era lo que lo tenía de esa manera, ¡Por Merlín! Ya tenían al traidor encerrado en Azkaban y cada vez estaban más cerca de detener a Voldemort, entonces… ¿Qué demonios lo tenía de esa manera? ¿Por qué no le agradaba que Granger se hubiera enojado con ellos por lo del plan?

 _-Es la estrella que más brilla…_ \- Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño – _puedo verla allá arriba… -_ se detuvo.

- _Siento cómo ella me abraza, late en mí su corazón…_ (2) – Escuchó a Scorpius completar la canción. Al rubio mayor se le erizó la piel.

¿Granger conocía la canción? Eso era… _imposible_. Los recuerdos lo invadieron…

 _Se encontraban en el Refugio. Solo habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que Astoria había sido tragada por la onda mágica que emanaba del círculo en donde se estaba llevando el hechizo de los cinco elementos. Esa noche Draco había decidido pedir ayuda a Potter y contactar a Zabini._

 _Se sentía solo. La situación se le había escapado de las manos y sentía que de un momento a otro se derrumbaría. ¿Qué haría con Scorpius? ¿Cómo le explicaría lo de Astoria? Se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía fijamente hacia el cielo._

 _-¿Por qué Astry?, ¿Por qué…?_

 _Su mano derecha fue rodeaba por una más pequeña. Scorpius le sonreía dulcemente mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos._

 _-¿Crees que mi mamá nos ve? – le preguntó, señalando al cielo - ¿me oirá si grito alto?_

 _Entonces, Draco lo supo. Scorpius sabía lo de Astoria. Sabía que su mamá había muerto. El rubio mayor se acuclilló para estar a la altura de su hijo._

 _-Mira fijamente al cielo, Scorpius._ _Ella ahí está – el pequeño recorrió el cielo con su mirada gris, buscándola – Es la estrella que más brilla._

 _-¡Puedo verla, papi! – Scorpius señaló la estrella más brillante._

 _-Te seguirá a donde quiera que vayas, ella te cuidará._

 _Scorpius sonrió._

 _-¿Puedo pedirle un deseo, como a las estrellas fugaces?_

 _-Por supuesto._

 _El pequeño se centró en la estrella, luego miró hacia su papá y cerró sus ojitos._

 _-Listo – anunció._

 _-Entremos a la cabaña, aquí hace frío._

 _-Antes de entrar, ¿puedo cantarle una canción a mamá? Así no se sentirá solita._

 _-Por supuesto._

 _El pequeñito guardó silencio por escasos segundos._

 _-Es la estrella que más brilla, puedo verla allá arriba, siento cómo ella me abraza, late en mí su corazón. Es la estrella que más brilla, que nos une a la familia, que te guarda y que te cuida, y de día se hace sol._

 _Draco no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas._

 _-¿Por qué lloras, papi? – Scorpius preguntó preocupado._

 _-Te quiero mucho, Scorpius – lo miró fijamente – Te prometo que nada malo te pasará._

 _El pequeño rubio se abalanzó sobre él. Se abrazaron por un rato más._

Draco siguió observando la escena. Granger se abalanzaba con Scorpius en su regazo. Por alguna extraña razón esa imagen no le molestada, al contrario, le agradaba. Al menos había una persona en ese mundo, a parte de él, que amaba a su hijo. Sonrió levemente. Sin duda Granger sería una buena madre. Probablemente pronto lo sería, después de todo se casaría con Boot en muy poco tiempo. Malfoy hizo un mohín con la nariz. Boot y Granger en la misma oración no le agradaba como sonaba, un momento, ¿no le agradaba? frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué Granger se había enojado por haberles ocultado el plan? Sospechaba que había algo más que simple enojo por no incluirla.

-Buenas noches, pequeño… - susurró la castaña.

Draco iba a encontrarse con ambos en el balcón, pero la voz de Scorpius lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-Mamá. Buenas noches, mamá…

* * *

 ***Aclaraciones:**

(1)Recuerden que Zabini preparó una poción para poder burlar el elemento de Scorpius.

(2)La canción se llama "La estrella que más brilla" interpretada por Imanol y Manuel Landeta. Este es el link por si quieren escuchar, es muy linda la canción. Me la imagino con la voz de Scorpius y Draco *0* , lloro Q_Q

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	21. Draco

**Capitulo Veintiuno: Draco**

La mente de Draco daba vueltas. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en un solo día y temía volverse loco. Primeramente el saber que Theodore era el traidor. El rubio se reprendía una y otra vez lo descuidado que había sido todo ese tiempo. Aún sin poder creer que Nott era el que lo había estado traicionando. También le preocupaba la reacción de Hermione, le molestaba el hecho que la castaña estuviera enojada con él. Y luego… Scorpius.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio al escuchar a su hijo llamar "mamá" a Granger. Mezcla de sentimientos encontrados le invadieron, la mayoría de confusión. ¿Scorpius consideraba a Granger como una madre? ¿Ya había olvidado a Astoria, su verdadera madre, la mujer que dio la vida por él?

Draco parpadeó confuso. Granger le llamó hijo a Scorpius, ¿fue para seguirle la corriente? ¿En realidad lo consideraba como un hijo así como Scorpius la consideraba como una madre? ¿Y, por qué la muchacha lloraba?

El rubio se sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente ese era un día lleno de sorpresas.

-¿Draco… estás bien? – el aludido dio un respingo, no se había percatado que Granger había llegado hasta su lado.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien? – el rubio dejó salir de manera brusca.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Llevaré a Scorpius a la cama – la castaña se encaminó hacia la habitación con el pequeño, quien dormía en sus brazos.

Draco se reprochó internamente por su actitud. Granger estaba preocupada y él simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la castaña regresara de la habitación.

-¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Draco con un tono más amable.

Hermione lo escudriñó con la mirada por unos momentos, finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Condujo al rubio hasta el balcón.

-No quería ser tan borde contigo – se disculpó el rubio

-Esa es tu naturaleza, Malfoy – el muchacho frunció el ceño. Minutos atrás para Granger era Draco.

-¿Aún sigues enojada por lo de la reunión con Zabini?

-Eso ya no importa – pero el rubio sabía que le importaba o de lo contrario la castaña estaría hablándole de frente y no de la esquina.

-Sé cómo te sientes. A mí también me ocultaron cosas.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

-Fue muy peligroso lo que hicieron.

-Era necesario. Teníamos que descubrir al traidor y…

-¿Necesario?, ¡pudieron haber muerto! – Hermione se plantó frente a él.

-Muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros – ironizó el rubio.

-No entienden cómo son las cosas. Harry es un terco y se cree invencible y al parecer tú le estas siguiendo los pasos – Hermione comenzó a alzar la voz.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Yo, seguir los pasos de Potter?

-¡No están en Hogwarts! Todo lo que hagan tiene consecuencias, no se arreglan las cosas con un simple movimiento de varita.

-De eso ya me di cuenta, muchas gracias – a esas alturas, Draco también gritaba.

-Pues parece que aún no lo entiendes muy bien. Pudieron salir mal de ese estúpido juego de espías.

-¿Y por qué te molesta tanto? Si hubiera fallado el plan, tú estabas segura con tu _noviecito_ – Siseó.

Una ventisca comenzó a rodear el lugar, como si pronto se aproximara una tormenta.

-¡Ese no es el punto, entiende Malfoy, podrías haber muerto!

-¡Y eso qué!

Diminutas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre ambos, pero ninguno se percató de ello.

-¡Scorpius! Él se hubiera quedado solo, ¿no piensas en tu hijo?

-¡Por supuesto que pienso en él, todo lo que hago es por el bien de Scorpius!

-¿Y dejarlo huérfano te parece un bien?

-Sé que Scorpius no estará solo – Draco bajó el volumen de su voz – te tiene a ti.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, la lluvia caía sobre ambos.

-Al principio mi intención era pedirle ayuda a Potter, pero las cosas se acomodaron para que te la pidiera a ti – Draco dio un paso hacia ella. Apartó un mechón mojado de su cara – cuando creo que puedo confiar en alguien parece ser lo último que debo hacer.

-Tal vez, en estos momentos por lo que ha ocurrido, no puedas confiar en nadie. Pero puedes confiar en mí. Te prometo que Scorpius está a salvo. No dejaré que nada malo le pase.

-Lo sé, pero…

-No seas tan duro contigo, Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo se supone que deba reaccionar, Granger? ¡Theodore, el que creía mi amigo, en el que más confiaba me ha traicionado!

-Yo no lo haré – a esas alturas, la lluvia se había disipado.

-Tú eres la única en quien confío, Granger.

Draco acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, ella lo miró fijamente. Ambos se observaron atentamente, Era como si de pronto el tiempo se hubiera quedado estancado dejándolos ahí como estatuas, obligándolos a observarse mutuamente.

El rubio pegó su frente hacia la de la castaña, sin dejar de observar esos ojos cafés que lo miraban fijamente, podía sentir la respiración un poco agitada de la muchacha pero eso no impidió alejarse de ella. Hermione llevó su mano hasta el brazo izquierdo del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Con el solo contacto, Draco sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera inverosímil, su respiración hacía competencia con la de Granger.

Hermione cerró los ojos, aun sintiendo la caricia que Draco le hacía a su mejilla. Se acercó lentamente rozando brevemente sus labios con los del rubio. Malfoy sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir los labios de la castaña cerca de él y sin esperar más, unió de una vez sus labios con los de ella.

Comenzaron movimientos suaves y lentos, _reconociéndose_ , deleitándose en el sabor del otro.

Se alejaron lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Hermione fue la primera en abrirlos, agrandó los ojos en cuanto descubrió la mirada gris de Draco frente a ella, en lugar de la castaña de Terry. Salió corriendo del balcón.

-¡Granger!

Draco llamó en vano, la muchacha no dio vuelta atrás. Draco se quedó contemplando el lugar por donde Hermione había salido mientras acariciaba sus labios de manera inconsciente.

* * *

Draco gruñó por quinta vez. Habían pasado todo el día interrogando a Theodore y solo habían confirmado sus sospechas. Él era el traidor.

-Es todo lo que nos dirá, Malfoy – dejó salir Terry – hemos utilizado Veritaserum, Legeremancia y hasta un simple interrogatorio al estilo muggle y solo hemos confirmado que él es el traidor. No revelará nada de los planes de Voldemort.

-Es hábil para evadir el Veritaserum y es un experto en Oclumancia. Además no olvidemos que domina el elemento del aire. Eso no nos va a llevar a nada – gruñó Draco.

-Es mejor que nos olvidemos de Nott y nos enfoquemos en Gustav. Él podría sernos de más ayuda – opinó Harry.

-Tienes razón – refunfuñó el rubio.

-Draco y yo iremos en busca de Goldstein – informó Harry – Ustedes pondrán al tanto a Zabini y cuidarán de Scorpius.

-Perfecto. Dejaré a algunos guardias para que vigilen a Nott – anunció Terry.

-De acuerdo.

Los demás se fueron dejando a Harry y Draco a solas. El rubio pidió a Harry hablar por unos momentos con Theodore, tenía que ajustar algunas cuentas con él.

El rubio se plantó frente a la celda del castaño.

-Draco – llamó Theodore en cuanto vio a su amigo frente a él – sé que mis recuerdos dicen que te he traicionado pero algo dentro de mi dice que…

-Ahórrate las excusas, Nott – acortó rápidamente el aludido – Me has traicionado, pero lo que nunca te voy a perdonar es haber herido a mi familia. Me encargaré que pagues por eso.

Theodore lo veía fijamente, sabía que el rubio hablaba en serio.

-Probablemente te condenen al beso del dementor.

-Malfoy…

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta dejando a un Theodore preocupado.

* * *

Los chicos comenzaron a poner al corriente a Zabini sobre los datos que tenían del hechizo y de la reciente información de Gustav. Hermione mantuvo a Scorpius lejos del recién llegado, por alguna extraña razón no se fiaba de Zabini.

-Malfoy y Harry irán a ver a Gustav al medio día – anunció Terry – nosotros nos turnaremos para hacer guardia a Nott y a Scorpius.

-¿A Nott? – Blaise frunció el ceño - ¿No está en Azkaban?

-Lo está – respondió Ron – Pero McKinnons está muerto y ahora a Voldemort le falta otro elemento para el hechizo y Nott lo posee.

-Así es, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar sin guardia a Nott, lo irán a buscar. Eso es seguro.

-De acuerdo – respondió Blaise.

-Ron y yo haremos la primera guardia – anunció Terry – Neville, Hermione y Zabini, cuidarán de Scorpius. Si Harry y Malfoy necesitan ayuda me lo harán saber con un mensaje telepático.

-¿Cómo…?

-Domino el Elemento del Fuego, dejaré un canal abierto para ellos y les avisaré a ustedes.

-De acuerdo.

Los chicos comenzaron a movilizarse.

La información danzaba dentro de la mente de Hermione, por más que trató de concentrarse no podía. Solo veía a Terry mover los labios y articular palabras sin sentido. La castaña se sentía mal, una _traidora_. Hermione le había reclamado a su novio por no confiar en ella, por ocultarle cosas y ella se encargaba de engañarlo con otro.

-¿Hermione? – la voz de Terry la hizo respingar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien? – el muchacho se sentó frente a ella, solo entonces la muchacha se dio cuenta que no había nadie más en la sala.

-Sí, es solo que anoche no dormí bien, eso es todo – mintió.

El aludido la escudriñó con la mirada, no estaba muy seguro pero tenía el presentimiento que su novia le ocultaba algo más, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

-De acuerdo – le sonrió – me tengo que ir, ¿nos vemos en la noche?

-Preferiría quedarme a cuidar a Scorpius.

-Malfoy lo hará, la reunión con Gustav no tardará mucho – aclaró Terry.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Repasó todas las posibilidades y concluyó que la mejor opción era aceptar la invitación de Terry, después de todo se la debía, además no sabría cómo reaccionaría si se encontrara con Malfoy. No lo había visto desde aquel momento del beso. Y quería seguir sin verlo.

-Está bien, estaré lista a las diez.

-¡Perfecto! – Terry le sonrió. Se despidió con un casto beso en los labios que a Hermione le supo agridulce.

* * *

Harry y Draco se aparecieron en el departamento de Hermione para poder afinar los últimos detalles de la visita a Gustav. Mientras la castaña les servía de comer hacia todo lo posible para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el rubio. Incluso evitaba estar a solas con él.

-Hermione, ¿me has escuchado?

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué? ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó rápidamente al darse cuenta que había derramado agua sobre la mesa.

-¿Segura que está todo bien? – insistió el ojiverde.

-Si – respondió Hermione, sonriéndole.

-Emh, Malfoy, nos iremos en cinco minutos.

-Iré a despedirme de Scorpius – el rubio se escabulló rápidamente de la cocina.

-Hermione, ¿has notado que Malfoy ha estado muy raro?

-¿Quién?, ¿Malfoy? No, para nada.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Seguramente se deba por lo que ha ocurrido con Nott.

-Sí, creo que eso ha de ser – Hermione le dio la razón – Por supuesto, ¿por qué mas sería? – soltó una sonrisa floja.

-Y… ¿Qué tal las cosas con Terry?

-¡Perfectas! La fiesta de compromiso la hemos pospuesto hasta que se termine todo este asunto – Harry alzó una ceja en son de duda - ¿Y tú cómo vas con Ginny? Hace mucho que no la veo.

-Sí, bueno, sabes que ella no congenia mucho con Malfoy. Prefiere cuidar de James mientras nosotros nos encargamos de este asunto.

Hermione asintió, aunque por dentro su mente aún divagaba.

* * *

-Papi, ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? – preguntó el pequeño Scorpius.

-Potter y yo iremos a buscar a un señor que nos ayudará a detener a los hombres encapuchados – explicó el rubio – necesito que te quedes aquí para hacerle compañía a… Hermione, ¿lo harás?

-Sí, yo cuidaré a Hermy.

Draco observó detenidamente a su hijo, aún tenía grabadas las palabras de su pequeño cuando llamó 'mamá' a la castaña.

-Scorpius, ¿recuerdas a mamá?

-Sí, veo a mi mami todas las noches.

El rubio mayor parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Todas las noches?

-Sí, mamá está en el cielo, es la estrella que más brilla.

-Es verdad – Draco le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle por qué le había llamado de esa manera a Granger, pero prefirió no hacerlo – tengo que irme. El tío Blaise estará contigo, al igual que… Neville y Hermione – se sentía extraño al llamar a los ex Gryffindors por su nombre de pila, sobre de todo el de la castaña.

Y hablando de Hermione, a él no le pasó desapercibido el hecho que ella lo estuviera evitando.

-¿Estás listo, Malfoy? – llamó Harry desde la puerta. El aludido asintió.

Blaise, quien estaba en la sala, los despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza. En cuanto los dos chicos salieron del departamento, se escabulló hacia el baño. Una vez dentro cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el mensaje que enviaría.

[ _El plan se llevará a cabo al medio día en casa de Gustav Goldstein_ ]

* * *

Mientras Hermione dormía a Scorpius, Neville repasaba algunos libros que había conseguido y que prometían información sobre el Hechizo de Los cinco Elementos. Tenía la sensación que algo se les estaba escapando pero no sabía el qué. Pasó varias páginas hasta toparse con una imagen que le llamó la atención, parecía una especie de mapa…

En la parte superior había pequeñas curvas en formas de montañas y la parte inferior muchos árboles. En el centro había una especie de brújula y en cada uno de los puntos cardinales había un dibujo distinto, en el norte una nube, en el este una especie de arroyo, en el sur una montaña con muchos árboles y el oeste una llamarada de fuego. Y en el centro de los puntos cardinales una figura uniforme con dos personas dentro.

Neville frunció el ceño, había algo extraño en ese dibujo, algo faltaba, pero qué…

Entornó los ojos. Con demasiada ansiedad fue en busca de un calendario y buscó la fecha de ese día.

-No puede ser… ¡Hermione! – corrió en busca de la muchacha.

* * *

-Es hora de la siesta – canturreó Hermione.

-Nooo – el pequeño Scorpius hizo un puchero, la muchacha le sonrió.

-¿Y si te leo un cuento? – propuso.

-¡Síí! – el rubio corrió hasta la cama y a trompicones logró subirse.

Hermione comenzó a leerle, conforme hablaba el pequeño dormitaba. Ambos tan absortos en sus acciones que no se daban cuenta que eran observados por alguien…

Blaise veía la escena desde lejos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aprovechando que Neville se había encerrado en el estudio para investigar más sobre el hechizo, el moreno aprovechó para acechar a su objetivo. Esperó a que el pequeño rubio cayera en los brazos de Morfeo para hechizar a Hermione y salir de ahí con Scorpius.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER...!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	22. La trampa

**Capitulo Veintidós: La trampa.**

Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Un agudo dolor en el vientre la hizo despertar. Pansy no pudo evitar gritar, cerró los ojos con fuerza en cuanto la primera contracción le invadió.

-No, no, no – susurró agarrándose el vientre – aún no, pequeña.

Un nuevo grito. Comenzó a hiperventilar. El dolor la invadía cada vez más. Pansy entró en pánico, en cualquier momento su bebé nacería y no había nadie que la auxiliara.

-Blaise… - susurró cuando una nueva contracción la invadió.

* * *

Theodore caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña celda. En su mente trataba de darle sentido a todo lo que había ocurrido, pero solo se topaba con paredes blancas. Sus recuerdos le decían que había traicionado a Draco, pero su instinto le decía otra cosa. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿En verdad había traicionado a Malfoy? Nott sabía que había una persona que podría confirmarle los hechos: Luna, su novia. Si tan solo pudiera hacer uso de su elemento… ¿Por qué demonios su magia no funcionaba?

Escuchó explosiones provenientes desde afuera. Se puso en alerta inmediatamente, sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganar un encuentro, pero tampoco se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

-¡Nott! ¡Van por Nott! – escuchó la voz de Boot.

El ex Slytherin buscó rápidamente a su alrededor un objeto que le sirviera de arma, sabía que era en vano pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Una explosión a su lado derecho hizo que cayera de bruces en el sucio piso, una nube de polvo invadió la celda.

-¡ _Desmaius_! – Ron gritó e inmediatamente Theodore vio cómo una lluvia de hechizos iban y venían por encima de él.

-¡No se llevarán a su amigo, no lo permitiremos! – gritó Terry.

Nott vio entre la nube de polvo cómo alguien apuntaba contra el castaño.

-¡Cuidado! – advirtió hacia el ex Ravenclaw.

-¡ _Sealing Element!_ – Rowle gritó hacia Terry, quien salió expulsado en cuanto el hechizo le dio de lleno.

-¡Terry! – gritó el pelirrojo. Aprovechando su distracción, Morseferth lo atacó dejándolo inconsciente, se dirigió hacia Nott. Theodore se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a dar batalla cuando de pronto cayó desmayado.

-Buen trabajo, Rowle. Es hora.

Ambos mortífagos se desaparecieron del lugar llevándose a Theodore consigo.

* * *

-¡Hermione!

Neville corrió desde el estudio hasta la habitación del pequeño Scorpius. No encontró a nadie, recorrió el lugar con su mirada rápidamente obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¿Hermione? – Entró sigilosamente con varita en mano - ¿Scorpius?

Echó un vistazo al baño, no encontró a nadie. Frunció el ceño. Neville tenía la sensación que algo había ocurrido, debía de avisar a los demás y a…

-¡Zabini! – dejó salir, entornando los ojos.

Longbottom buscó al ex Slytherin en todo el departamento sin resultado alguno, justo cuando se disponía a ir en busca de ayuda encontró a Hermione desmayada en su habitación.

-¡Hermione!

* * *

En cuanto se aparecieron en ese lugar, Harry sintió escalofríos. El rubio se percató de ello y aunque no quería admitirlo sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Malfoy te seré sincero, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – confesó el ojiverde.

-Ya somos dos – musitó el rubio, recorrió el lugar con su mirada – de acuerdo a lo que Scorpius dijo, la casa de Gustav debe estar detrás de esos árboles – señaló hacia la izquierda.

-No nos demoremos, pronto oscurecerá – Harry opinó viendo hacia el cielo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron hacia los árboles, no les resultó difícil ubicar la casa de Gustav, después de todo era la única que había en ese pequeño bosque.

-¿Esa es la casa? Fue fácil dar con ella – musitó el ojiverde.

- _Demasiado_.

Tocaron a la puerta, nadie respondió. Ambos intercambiaron miradas. El rubio se encogió de hombros. Harry, con varita en mano, le hizo una señal para que entraran.

Entraron.

El lugar poseía un olor putrefacto. El rubio arrugó la nariz. Estudiaron el lugar lentamente.

-La casa parece estar…

-Abandonada – completó el rubio - ¿Qué es eso?

En la esquina había un bulto que era rodeado por insectos.

-Gustav.

Harry apretó la mandíbula.

-Es una trampa, Potter.

-Debemos volver.

Ambos chicos se aparecieron en el departamento de Hermione.

-Algo anda mal – Draco dejó salir en cuanto pisaron la sala – ¡Scorpius! ¡Hermione!

-¡Harry! – la voz de Neville los puso en alerta, corrieron hasta la habitación de donde los llamaba el moreno.

-¡Neville! ¡Pero…!

-Fue Zabini – acortó rápidamente el aludido, era mejor dejar salir sus sospechas – Luna tenía razón, Zabini es el traidor, ha hechizado a Hermione y se ha llevado a Scorpius.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde se supone que estabas? – Malfoy gritó.

-Draco, tranquilízate.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Se han llevado a mi hijo!

-Y lo recuperaremos, Draco – tranquilizó el ojiverde – tenemos suficiente información del hechizo como para saber…

Unos cuantos pufs se escucharon en la sala.

-¡Hey! ¡Neville, Hermione…!

-Aquí.

Ron entró a la habitación de la chica llevando a Terry en brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mortífagos – respondió rápidamente dejando a Terry sobre la cama – han ido tras Nott, han lanzado un hechizo extraño a Terry, no he podido despertarlo. Lo siento, no pudimos evitarlo.

-No te preocupes Ron, todo estaba planeado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Por Zabini – confesó Draco, enfadado – todo este maldito tiempo él ha sido el traidor y yo no…

-Es mejor dejar atrás los reproches y las lamentaciones – aclaró Harry – debemos actuar, recuperar a Scorpius y evitar que Voldemort se siga saliendo con la suya.

-¡Es verdad! – Neville entornó los ojos – y yo sé exactamente en dónde se lleva a cabo el Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos.

Los tres muchachos observaron con curiosidad a Neville.

-Recién lo he descubierto – confesó el castaño – Debemos irnos ahora, el hechizo debe realizarse a la media noche. Hoy.

-Ron, tendrás que cuidar de Hermione y Terry hasta que despierten. Nosotros nos adelantaremos, en cuanto lleguemos al lugar te avisaremos con un patronus.

-De acuerdo.

Neville y Harry salieron rápidamente de la habitación, Draco se quedó unos instantes solo para contemplar a Hermione, quien aparentemente dormía plácidamente… al lado de Terry. A pesar de la angustia que lo invadía por la suerte que estaba corriendo su hijo en esos momentos, sentía algo extraño en el estómago (que no tenía nada que ver con la angustia de esos momentos) al ver a la castaña al lado de Boot. Se sacudió la cabeza para olvidar esa sensación y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

Scorpius reconoció rápidamente el lugar en donde se acababa de aparecer junto con Blaise. Ya había estado en ese lugar. Lo conocía perfectamente.

-Hemos llegado, Scorpius – anunció Blaise.

El pequeño se estremeció cuando una brisa fría lo rodeó. Cerca del lugar comenzaron a escucharse unos cuantos pufs seguidos de unas personas.

-¡Basta, maldito idiota! – gruñó uno de los recién llegados dándole un golpe a la persona que se empeñaba por alejarse de él.

Scorpius tembló ante tal escena, él conocía perfectamente a la persona que acaban de golpear.

-Vamos, Scorpius – Blaise apresuró tomándolo del brazo y, como si de fuego se tratara, el pequeño se alejó de él rápidamente.

Scorpius apenas podía darle crédito a lo que sus pequeños ojos veían, Blaise, el _tío_ Blaise estaba rodeado por un aura negra. Eso significaba una sola cosa. Él era malo. Blaise estaba de parte de los hombres encapuchados.

-¿Scorpius? – el pequeño giró hacia la persona que lo llamaba. Era Theodore, quien aún estaba en el suelo por el golpe que le había dado uno de los mortífagos.

El pequeño rubio sintió una pisca de paz al ver a Nott frente a él, después de todo, aquel muchacho era rodeado de un aura azul que le brindaba esperanza. Theo estaba de su lado, él podía ayudarlo.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	23. Decisiones

**Capitulo Veintitrés: Decisiones.**

Pansy respiraba agitadamente, gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tenía miedo, estaba sola en esa cabaña y pronto daría a luz.

-Blaise… - el nombre de su esposo murió en el gritó que dio en cuanto una contracción la invadió.

Volvió a respirar agitadamente, esta vez las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Pansy comenzó a temer por su vida y por la de su bebé.

* * *

Chocó con un campo de fuerza invisible, cayó cerca de un árbol.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Interrogó Harry, levantándose – es como si hubiera…

-Un campo de fuerza – completó Draco – han puesto hechizos de _antiaparición_.

-Eso significa que tendremos que ir a pie – anunció Neville – debemos darnos prisa, el hechizo es allá.

Los tres observaron las montañas, éstas apenas se podían visualizar desde donde estaban. Se encaminaron.

-¿Estás completamente seguro que hoy es cuando se lleva a cabo el hechizo? – Harry quiso saber, quince minutos después.

-De acuerdo al mapa que vi en el libro, el hechizo se debe llevar a cabo en una noche sin luna.

-Es decir cuando hay luna nueva, eso tiene sentido – dejó salir Draco – hay luna nueva cada mes, pero cada vez que se cierra tres veces el ciclo, la luna se renueva y hace más larga la noche.

-¿Y eso es hoy? – el ojiverde preguntó confuso, esquivando un par de ramas.

-No es solo eso, Harry – le respondió Neville – hoy hay un eclipse, lo que hace posible que el hechizo sea más poderoso.

-Eso… eso no lo vimos venir.

-Nadie lo vio venir. Fue todo improvisado. Todo se acomodó de una manera escalofriante – Draco confesó mientras veía desesperadamente hacia las montañas que parecían no querer acercarse.

* * *

Zabini condujo a Nott hasta la cabaña donde anteriormente había estado cautivo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Theodore interrogó hacia Blaise en cuanto estuvieron dentro – ¡Estamos hablando de Voldemort! De la vida de Scorpius, de la de todos nosotros, ¿Cómo puedes…?

-¡Basta! – Acortó el moreno, fulminándolo con la mirada. Lo empujó al momento de soltarlo – no tienes idea de lo que he pasado.

-Solo sé que te gusta observar cómo torturan a la gente que confía en ti – siseó Theo, Blaise dio un paso hacia con el apuntándole con la varita – Hazlo – le retó.

El moreno lo escudriñó con la mirada, se sentía frustrado, solo quería que todo ese asunto terminara de una vez por todas. En esos momentos le importaba muy poco de qué lado estar, lo único que invadía su mente era Pansy, tenía semanas sin verla y le preocupaba, pronto daría a luz.

Blaise se tranquilizó, lentamente bajó su varita.

-Es mejor que hagas lo que el señor oscuro te pida – recomendó.

-En su momento no lo hice y no lo haré ahora – acortó el castaño.

-Nott – gruñó Blaise – si en verdad valoras tu vida…

-Prefiero morir antes de traicionarme a mí mismo.

-Siempre envidié tu determinación – confesó el moreno – ojalá estuviera en otras circunstancias.

Theodore frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle? La puerta de la cabaña rechinó en cuanto se abrió. Dos figuras entraron, la primera, que era más grande que la segunda, sonrió.

-Espero que te hayan dado un buen recibimiento, Nott – la voz de Voldemort retumbó en la cabaña – Hoy será una noche muy especial…

Scorpius, quien estaba al lado de Voldemort, temblaba ligeramente. Nott supuso que el pequeño había sido amenazado para que no hiciera algo indebido.

-¿Sabes? En unos momentos más… llevaremos a cabo el evento más importante de la historia… – Voldemort caminó lentamente alrededor de la cabaña – El Hechizo de Los Cinco Elementos.

Theodore nunca dejó de estar en alerta, seguía con la mirada al ser con ojos en forma de rendijas, sabía que la captura de él y la de Scorpius no había sido una simple coincidencia, solo esperaba que Draco y compañía llegaran a tiempo; solo ellos podrían parar ese evento de semejante magnitud.

-La vez anterior tuvimos algunos contratiempos, pero esta vez… hemos tomados las medidas necesarias para no tenerlos – Voldemort sonrió ampliamente – Y cuando me refiero a no tener contratiempos me refiero a que _nadie_ impedirá que hoy se lleve a cabo el hechizo – se acercó peligrosamente hasta el muchacho.

-Hay una falla en ese plan – Theo confesó, sonriendo de lado.

-No lo creo… ¡ _Crucio_!

Nott cayó al suelo siendo presa de la maldición imperdonable. Blaise apartó la mirada. Scorpius se tapó sus pequeños ojitos. Voldemort simplemente sonreía.

* * *

Hermione se despertó.

-¡Hermione! – llamó Terry, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué paso? ¡Scorpius!, ¿dónde está Scorpius? – la muchacha se levantó y comenzó a buscar al pequeño rubio por todo el departamento.

-Tranquila, Hermione, te explicaremos – pidió el novio, llamando la atención de la castaña.

Entre todos le explicaron los sucesos recientes.

-¡Zabini! – Hermione caminó de un lado a otro por toda la habitación – sabía que no debíamos confiar en él, pero nadie me escucha.

La muchacha detuvo su caminata, se quedó en silencio unos instantes, reflexionando.

-¿Cuál es el lugar?

-¿Lugar? – Ron alzó una ceja.

-Al que Harry y los chicos se dirigieron.

-Hermione...

-¡A dónde, Terry! – exigió.

-Es peligroso, necesitas descansar – quiso razonar.

-Ya no somos niños – aclaró – y si estamos en estas circunstancias es porque tenemos una misión. Proteger a Scorpius y detener de una vez a Voldemort. Ahora díganme, ¿A dónde fueron los demás?

Hermione los observó firmemente. Terry la escudriñó con la mirada. Neville prefirió dejar la decisión en el novio.

* * *

Theodore jadeó, le envió una mirada penetrante a Voldemort.

-Puedes negarte todo lo que quieras, Nott – el señor oscuro lo acechó con la mirada – te aseguro que terminarás haciendo lo que yo te pida – sonrió malicioso.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso lo veremos – le retó.

-¡ _Crucio_!

-¡No! – gritó Scorpius, Voldemort detuvo el ataque cuando vio al pequeño rubio al lado de Theodore.

-¡Scorpius! – susurró Blaise, apesadumbrado.

-No le haga daño, por favor – pidió el menor.

Blaise pasó saliva trabajosamente mientras Voldemort buscaba la manera de buscar ventaja de esa situación.

* * *

Luna se detuvo en la orilla de un río, guió su mirada hacia unas montañas que estaban bastante cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

-Resiste – murmuró, con los ojos cerrados y una mano dentro del agua, abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó un ruido detrás de ella – hola, Hermione.

-¡Luna! – la castaña se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en ese lugar.

-Hola, muchachos – saludó a Terry y Ron – ocuparemos toda la ayuda posible. Theodore y Scorpius nos necesitan.

-Luna, lo siento...

-Después nos disculparemos y perdonaremos, por lo pronto hay que llegar a esas montañas antes de la media noche.

-Están muy lejos y no podemos usar la aparición – Ron confesó.

-Nunca dije que sería fácil – Luna se encaminó hacia las montañas seguida de los demás.

* * *

-¡No hay salida, maldición! – Draco se quejó.

Los tres habían llegado a un punto muerto, al frente solo tenían una cueva cerrada, a los lados una hilera de árboles frondosos.

-No nos desanimemos, el lugar del hechizo es detrás de esta montaña – Neville informó.

-Rodearemos – opinó el ojiverde.

-No, eso nos llevará más tiempo, tenemos menos de dos horas para llegar – Draco se sentía frustrado, temía por su hijo.

 _"_ _Resiste, Scorpius"_

* * *

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR *0*  
_**

 ** _BESOS_**

 ** _PISLIB n_n_**


	24. En las montañas

**Capitulo Veinticuatro: En las montañas.**

Pansy exhalaba fuertemente, sudaba mucho y le invadían escalofríos. El miedo se apoderaba de ella a cada respiración. Gritó fuertemente cuando sintió un dolor insoportable en su vientre. Se horrorizó al sentirse húmeda en su parte íntima.

-No, no, no… – murmuró, asustada – No, por favor, aún no.

Era imposible negarlo. Había roto fuente. Su bebé nacería pronto.

-¡Blaise! – gritó asustada cuando nuevamente le invadió el dolor.

* * *

Scorpius protegía a Theodore mientras éste aún estaba tumbado en el suelo, jadeando.

-No le haré daño… – Voldemort sonrió, escondiendo muy bien sus intenciones detrás de su malévola sonrisa – Siempre y cuando tu _amiguito_ haga lo que le diga.

El pequeño rubio parpadeó, giró hacia donde estaba Nott, éste se incorporó lentamente.

-Tío T… – susurró, con miedo.

-¿Qué dices, _tío T_? – se mofó el señor oscuro. El Slytherin sabía que Voldemort hacía eso más por diversión que por convencerlo, el ojiazul le siguió el juego para ganar tiempo, sabía que Draco y compañía no tardarían en llegar.

Blaise estaba preocupado, sabía que Theo solía ser terco en algunas cosas pero esa situación ya rayaba en la locura. El ojiazul tenía un plan, de eso no había duda, pero Blaise temía que antes que éste se llevara a cabo su amigo pereciera.

* * *

-Tenemos que atravesar esa cueva – sentenció Draco, apuntando con su varita hacia las rocas que obstruían el paso.

-De acuerdo – Harry se unió al ataque.

-¡Bombarda! – gritaron los tres. Un enorme hueco se hizo en aquella montaña.

-Tenemos que hacerlo en cadena – sugirió Neville.

[ _Papá_ ]

La voz de su hijo retumbo fuertemente en mente.

-¿Scorpius? – el rubio observó a su alrededor.

-¿Draco? – Harry frunció el ceño.

-Es Scorpius – Neville y Harry intercambiaron miradas, asustados por Malfoy, temían que estuviera perdiendo el control.

-Draco, no creo que Scorpius… – ocurrió en un segundo, al rubio lo invadió una luz brillante – ¡Draco!

Neville y Harry estaban desconcertados. El rubio había desaparecido sorpresivamente frente a sus narices.

-¿A dónde ha ido?

-¿Cómo lo hizo? No podemos realizar la aparición – explicó Neville.

-¿Scorpius? – el ojiverde frunció ligeramente el ceño.

* * *

-Señor, está todo listo – Rowle llegó a la cabaña.

-Perfecto – Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente.

Theodore se levantó interponiéndose entre Scorpius y el señor oscuro. Pelearía hasta el último momento posible. Voldemort extendió su brazo e hizo una señal con su mano haciendo que Theodore llegara a él. El mayor presionó su varita en la frente del ex Slytherin y éste inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un inmenso dolor que le hizo gritar.

-¡No! – Scorpius gritó - ¡Déjalo!

El pequeño observó hacia ambos lados, tratando de buscar ayuda.

-¡Papá! – Llamó, desesperado – ¡Papá, papá, ayuda!

Un destello de luz invadió la cabaña, haciendo expulsar a todos los presentes. Theodore se levantó rápidamente y corrió a auxiliar a Scorpius, quien yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Scorpius? – llamó, tomándolo con sus manos.

-Tío T…

-¡Tú! – la voz de Voldemort llamó la atención de ambos.

Malfoy estaba desconcertado, minutos antes estaba con Potter y Longbottom y en esos momentos estaba frente a Voldemort. Miró a su alrededor sin poder encontrar a su hijo.

-Draco – Theo susurró al reconocer al rubio.

-¡Papá! – el pequeño trató de ir con él pero el ojiazul se lo impidió.

-¡Draco, cuidado! – el rubio apenas pudo esquivar el hechizo que lanzó Rowle contra él.

Theodore cargó a Scorpius y buscó refugio detrás de unas rocas en cuanto la lluvia de hechizos comenzó. La cabaña lentamente quedó destruida por la reciente explosión y los hechizos lanzados con furia.

-¡Papá! ¡Tengo que ir con mi papá!

El ojiazul analizó la situación.

-Scorpius, ¿puedes encerrar a Zabini en una burbuja de aire?

-Tío T, mi papá…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Podemos ayudarlo si separamos a sus atacantes – le explicó, señaló hacia Blaise – Enciérralo, sé que puedes.

Scorpius asintió. Se centró en el mortífago y con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zabini se vio aislado en una burbuja de aire.

-Excelente, Scorpius – el ojiazul buscó con la mirada a los demás atacantes de Malfoy. Pudo visualizar a Rowle y Morseferth, sin señal de Voldemort.

Draco esquivó y lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras buscaba a Scorpius en el lugar sin éxito. Vio cómo Blaise era aislado en una burbuja de aire. Quiso suponer que Theodore le había ayudado con Zabini y que con él estaba su hijo, pero no quería dar nada por sentado.

Nott buscó con la mirada al siguiente objetivo, pero éstos tenían ventajas, estaban utilizando sus elementos para defenderse.

-Tío T, no veo a mi papá – Scorpius estaba preocupado, solo podía escuchar y ver cómo los hechizos iban y venían haciendo explosiones y ruidos alarmantes.

-Él estará bien – trató de tranquilizarlo. Se sentía indefenso y realmente inútil sin poder hacer nada. Si tan solo no hubieran sellado su elemento…

-¿Escondiéndose? – Theo giró rápidamente al reconocer la voz de Morseferth atrás de él. Scorpius se aferró fuertemente de él.

El mortífago apuntó con su varita hacia a ambos.

-¡Expulso! – Morseferth salió volando. Harry y Ron habían llegado a auxiliarlos.

-¡Potter! – De alguna manera, Theodore se sintió aliviado al ver los refuerzos.

-Es mejor… que guarden sus varitas…

La voz de ultratumba de Voldemort los hizo quedarse inmóviles. El señor oscuro había apresado a Draco en una burbuja de aire y había liberado a Blaise de la suya.

-¡Papá!

-Ustedes – señaló hacia los recién llegados – es mejor que se aparten.

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas, no tenían muchas posibilidades si Draco estaba de rehén.

-Nott… Scorpius, si quieren seguir viendo vivo a Malfoy es mejor que hagan lo que les digo.

-Papi… - Theo lo detuvo. Draco desde la esfera le había pedido que lo hiciera.

- _Crucio_ – susurró el líder de los mortífagos y Draco comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡No! ¡Papá!

-¿Quieres que pare? – Voldemort preguntó. Scorpius asintió rápidamente – Has lo que te digo.

-Sí, lo haré. ¡Para, para!

-Él también tendrá que hacer lo que le diga – señaló hacia Theodore.

-Tío T, tienes que hacer lo que él dice, por favor – pidió Scorpius. El aludido sintió la mirada suplicante de Scorpius, las penetrantes de Harry y Ron, y la maliciosa de Voldemort. Desvió su mirada hacia Draco, quien aún era presa del hechizo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta! – gritó. Voldemort terminó el ataque.

Minutos después, Harry y Ron estaban encerrados cada uno en burbujas de aire. La de Draco estaba frente a Scorpius y Theodore, haciéndoles patente la amenaza.

Rowle, Zabini y Morseferth ocupaban sus respectivos lugares en el círculo, cuando Voldemort y Theodore se unieron a ellos.

Habían trazado un círculo en el suelo, y en dirección de cada uno de los puntos cardinales habían trazado el símbolo del elemento que representarían. Al norte se encontraba Theodore, en el sur Blaise, al este Rowle y en el oeste Morseferth. El símbolo del elemento de la energía se encontraba justo en el centro del círculo, donde Voldemort y Scorpius se colocaron.

-Yo, Francis Morseferth, que con orgullo represento el Elemento del Fuego ofrezco voluntariamente a mi amo, el Señor Tenebroso, mi magia y mi elemento – enseguida se hizo un corte en el dedo índice de la mano derecha y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el símbolo.

Hermione corría con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba quedarse sin aire lo único que tenía en mente era salvar a ese pequeño rubio. Luna, quien corría delante de ella, hacía uso de su elemento para guiarse hasta el lugar de los hechos.

Rowle se hizo un corte en el dedo índice de la mano derecha dejando caer el líquido carmesí en el símbolo del elemento del agua.

Theodore buscaba una manera de salir del círculo pero nada de lo que hiciera funcionaría, estaba atrapado, solo un evento extraordinario los salvaría de esa situación.

El círculo se fortaleció en cuanto la sangre de Blaise tocó el símbolo del elemento de la tierra. El moreno evitó ver a la cara a sus amigos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solo esperaba que después de eso pudiera recuperar a su familia.

-Es tu turno – ordenó Voldemort hacia Theodore.

-No lo haré.

-No me hagas obligarte – siseó.

-¿Y que harás? ¿El hechizo _Imperio_? Sabes que no puedes usarlo – se permitió sonreír de lado.

Voldemort le apuntó con su varita, furioso.

-Adelante, mátame. Así no podrás completar el hechizo.

Del otro lado del círculo, Harry observó la escena, horrorizado. Theodore por su lado estaba haciendo tiempo. Sabía que había más refuerzos en camino. Luna era uno de ellos, estaba seguro. Voldemort apuntó con su varita hacia Draco.

-Tío T, no dejes que le haga daño a mi papá – pidió Scorpius.

El aludido miró a su amigo rubio. Suspiró lentamente.

-Yo… Theodore Nott, que con orgullo represento el Elemento del Aire…

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí están! – Gritó Hermione en cuanto vio el haz de luz que emanaba el círculo.

-¡Hermione, espera! – advirtió Luna.

Scorpius dejó caer diminutas gotas de sangre al símbolo de su elemento. Voldemort sonrió ampliamente, después de tanto tiempo, él sería el _Master Element_.

-¡Hermione! – llamó Terry al ver a su prometida apuntar su varita hacia el circulo, el cual emanaba demasiada energía.

-¡No lo hagas! – gritó vanamente Draco desde la burbuja de aire.

Hermione solo tenía algo en mente, salvar a Scorpius. Voldemort sonreía mientras era rodeado por la energía de los elementos. La castaña con gran determinación se dispuso atravesar el campo de energía que protegía el círculo, murmuró unas palabras y de su varita salió un rayo color gris.

-¡No, Hermione! – Draco susurró, angustiado.

-¡Al suelo! – gritó Luna en cuanto todo comenzó temblar a su alrededor.

Hermione logró entrar al círculo, segundos después una explosión invadió el lugar.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR *0***

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	25. Hermione

**Capitulo Veinticinco: ¿Hermione?**

Diminutas piedras, ramas y objetos sueltos levitaban en la zona. A pesar de no haber luna, el sitio era iluminado por un fuerte resplandor que rodeaba a la única figura que se mantenía en pie.

Los que habían estado más lejos del círculo comenzaban a moverse lentamente.

-¿Están bien? – Harry preguntó, quien se había liberado de la burbuja de aire y se levantaba del suelo.

-Sí – respondieron Luna y Ron, haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Y los demás? – Terry salió entre los escombros.

-¿Y esa luz? – Neville observó detenidamente a la figura andante.

Un campo de energía mantenía encerrados a todos lo que habían participado en el hechizo.

-¡Tú! – La voz de Voldemort retumbó en el lugar, observó a Hermione con asco – ¡Maldita sangre sucia! – siseó.

La castaña sonrió de lado, victoriosa.

-Es… ¿Hermione? – Luna preguntó, desconcertada.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Harry parpadeó, aturdido.

La castaña lucía distinta, no solo por el resplandor de la luz que la rodeaba. Ella en verdad se veía _distinta_. Poderosa.

-¡Es la _Master Element_! – exclamó Luna, abriendo demasiado los ojos.

-¿La qué? – Neville se asustó.

-Granger ha recibido los poderes de los elementos en lugar de Voldemort – informó Draco, quien también se había liberado de su prisión – Esto no es bueno.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia! – volvió a gritar el señor oscuro.

Hermione soltó una sonrisa floja.

-Das pena, Tom Riddle – la voz de la castaña era distinta, cada palabra era acompañada por una vibración – Eres tan _insignificante_.

Voldemort la fulminó con la mirada, le apuntó con la varita.

-Eso no puede dañarme, Riddle – la muchacha hizo una señal con la mano y la varita de Voldemort salió disparada inmediatamente.

-¡Hermione! – llamó Terry, tratando de acercarse a ella pero Harry lo detuvo.

-No, Terry. Es peligroso.

-No, no lo es.

-Observa cómo está actuando – expresó Neville.

-Puedo hacerla entrar en razón.

-Ni siquiera podrás acercarte – razonó Luna – Mira lo que le sucede a las piedras que se acercan al resplandor de la luz que emana – el muchacho pudo ver cómo las piedras se desvanecían al instante.

-Boot tiene razón – Draco llegó cojeando hasta con ellos – Debemos hacer que Granger regrese a la realidad, es un peligro incluso para ella misma. Es demasiado poder. No podrá controlarlo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso? – preguntó Neville.

-Solo una persona puede hacerla traer a la realidad – Luna informó.

-¿Quién? – el pelirrojo se unió a la conversación.

-Alguien importante para ella – informó Draco – _Muy_ importante, lo suficiente para traerla a la realidad.

-Ese eres tú, Terry – indicó Ron.

-Eres el novio, su prometido – coincidió Harry – Ella te ama.

A Draco esas palabras se le antojaron agridulces. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tan insignificante… Riddle – Hermione lo observó con curiosidad – Lo eres tanto… que no mereces siquiera… _vivir_ …

La muchacha levantó su mano y con un chasquido hizo que Voldemort recibiera un _crucio_ multiplicado por cien, era tanto el dolor que éste sentía y tanto el poder empleado en el hechizo que hizo, literalmente, desvanecerse.

Hermione sonrió complacida. Observó a su alrededor, había cinco bultos tumbados. El más cercano a ella era Scorpius, el pequeño yacía inconsciente a su lado y prefirió dejarlo así, no quería que viera lo que iba hacer a continuación. Miró detenidamente a los cuatro restantes. Notó que uno de ellos no tenía vida.

-Te lo merecías – le dijo – Te metiste con quien no debías – sonrió de lado. En su mirada no había gesto de sentimiento alguno.

-¡Hermione! – Llamó Terry desde el otro lado, sin resultado, la muchacha parecía no escucharlo – ¡Hermione!

La castaña se dirigió hacia el cuerpo que se movía lentamente.

-Te has portado muy mal, Rowle – Hermione lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-¡Eres…!

-¿Te gustan mis nuevos poderes? – su dedo índice tocó el brazo derecho del mortífago, haciéndolo gritar del dolor – ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te duele?

-Hermione está fuera de control – informó Luna, el campo de energía se había disipado un poco, lo suficiente para que ellos vieran, de manera borrosa, lo que ocurría en el círculo – ¡Está torturando al mortífago!

-¡Hermione, detente! – Terry insistió.

-Debo nivelar las cosas – la muchacha sonrió – ¿Qué tal el otro brazo?, ¿quieres también que lo congele?

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! – gritó Rowle, presa del dolor.

-Haces mucho ruido – rugió la castaña, haciendo temblar el lugar.

-¡Basta, Hermione! – el ojiverde gritó, sin resultado.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Neville dijo, desesperado.

-Eres muy molesto para seguir viviendo – Granger chasqueó los dedos y el mortífago se desvaneció instantáneamente, como si no hubiera existido – Mucho mejor.

Caminó hacia su próxima víctima.

-¿Qué haré contigo, Morseferth? – el aludido, quien había permanecido en silencio, pasó saliva trabajosamente.

-Esto está mal, _MUY_ mal – susurró Draco, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le alcanzaban a mostrar. Hermione estaba perdiendo el control y si no lograban tranquilizarla terminaría matando a todos.

-¡Acaba de desaparecer a Morseferth! – Neville informó.

-¡Hermione, detente! – pidió Ron, inútilmente.

La castaña sonrió complacida al ver desaparecer a Morseferth, caminó hacia Theodore, quien aún estaba inconsciente. La castaña lo observó detenidamente.

-Lo va a matar… – murmuró la rubia, asustada. Dio un paso hacia delante, Neville la detuvo.

-Es peligroso, Luna – le advirtió, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior.

Hermione sonrió de lado, se acuclilló a su lado.

-Theodore… – su mano acarició la mejilla del muchacho – Seré indulgente contigo… ayudaste a Scorpius… solo por eso… tu muerte será menos… _dolorosa_ …

La muchacha levantó su mano, dispuesta a chasquear los dedos.

-¡Basta, Granger! – Hermione se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz. Giró su rostro tan rápido hasta con quien la llamó.

Neville y Luna intercambiaron miradas al ver la reacción inmediata de su amiga.

-¡Tú! – Hermione concentró toda la energía que abarcaba el círculo en ella. Levitó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente de la persona que la llamó.

Draco la miró fijamente, sin titubear un solo segundo.

-Fuiste muy valiente… o muy tonto al llamar mi atención – la voz de Hermione aún vibraba, las piedras seguían levitando a su alrededor – Draco Malfoy. Tenías que ser tú, por supuesto.

-Basta, Granger – advirtió el rubio – ¿Piensas matarnos a todos?

-Eres el menos indicado para darme órdenes – la castaña lo escudriñó con la mirada – Has arruinado mi vida y mereces pagar por ello.

Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Te preguntas cómo fue eso, ¿cierto? – Los demás observaron atentamente la escena, siendo incapaces de acercarse a ellos – Todo estaba planeado; el compromiso, casarme con Terry, formar una familia… – Hermione lucía tranquila o eso le pareció al muchacho – ¡Y tú, lo arruinaste todo! – Gritó, furiosa. Expulsó una cantidad considerable de energía haciendo que los que estaban a su alrededor salieran volando por la fuerza – ¡TODO! – gritó aún más fuerte.

* * *

 **Holis!  
**

 **Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer y por comentar esta historia :)**

 **Hace 4 años la terminé de escribí, ¿se imaginan? Ufff, mucho tiempo.**

 **Hay una versión slash Harry/Draco como pareja principal y secundaria a Blaise/Ron (de aquí le tomé muuucho cariño a este par), la traeré el fin de semana. Creo que ya había mencionado la otra versión (?)**

 **¿Hay diferencias entre una versión y la otra? Pues si, los primeros cinco capitulos son muy muuy parecidos, pero cada una toma un rumbo diferente en cuanto a cómo ocurren los hechos.**

 **En fin, solo resta decirles que a este Fanfic en particular le restan 4 capítulos y un Epílogo, los cuales publicaré el Jueves (si es que no me sale algún incoveniente)**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	26. Consecuencias

**Capitulo Veintiséis: Consecuencias.**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintió un leve golpecito en su mejilla derecha. Parpadeó varias veces antes de despertar completamente.

-¡Ya despertó! – La voz de Potter resonó en su oído – ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo – el ojiverde le ayudó a incorporarse – ¡Scorpius! – quiso ir a su lado pero tropezó en cuanto dio el primer paso.

-Estas débil, Draco. Yo te llevo.

-Él está bien, inconsciente, pero se ve bien – informó Terry.

-Tengo que llevarlo a San Mungo, Potter – el rubio abrazó a su hijo.

-Por supuesto.

-Zabini está muerto – anunció el pelirrojo.

Draco pasó saliva trabajosamente, ¿Granger lo había hecho?

Luna acariciaba la mejilla de Theodore, quien también estaba inconsciente. Se acercó a su oreja derecha y le susurró su nombre.

-Theodore... despierta...

El muchacho comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Luna? – la muchacha le sonrió.

-Bienvenido.

Theodore estaba muy cansado, el haber renunciado a su elemento lo había desgastado en demasía.

-¿Cómo están... cómo...?

-Todo se ha terminado. Scorpius está a salvo.

-Zabi... Zabini...

-Él no tuvo tanta suerte – el muchacho mantenía cerrados los ojos, pero luchaba para no dormirse.

-Vold... Voldem...

-Shh, descansa.

-Pansy... ella… – cada palabra le costaba decirlo.

-¿Esta aquí? – Luna recorrió con su mirada los alrededores, buscando un indicio de la captura de la morena.

-Ella... embaraza… – el ojiazul cayó en la inconsciencia.

-¡Harry! – Luna llamó – Hay alguien más en este lugar, Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Draco observaba a su hijo, el pequeño aun no despertaba y eso le preocupaba en demasía. Eso no era buena señal. Aferró su mano con la de Scorpius.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Harry al llegar su lado.

-No lo sé. El que no haya despertado no es buena señal.

-Ya lo hará, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero, Potter. Eso espero.

-Lo hará – aseguró.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Pansy ya tuvo a su bebé... fue niña – Harry observó detenidamente al rubio – No tomó muy bien la muerte de Zabini.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de no pensar que la muerte del moreno no fue por causa de Granger.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó, desconcertado.

-A pesar de todo, él era tu amigo.

El rubio asintió. Ignorando completamente esos sentimientos que estaban queriendo dominarlo.

-Ron y Terry no han encontrado a Hermione, llevan toda la mañana y no hay pista de ella.

-Aún vive, pero no tardará mucho, Potter.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es mucho poder para ella – confesó – Debes hacer algo antes que destruya todo a su paso, incluso a ella misma.

-No creo que...

-No exagero, Potter – Draco lo miró fijamente – ¿Ves la tormenta que está en estos momentos? Es ella. Granger tiene los cinco elementos dentro de su cuerpo. Si no se controla los elementos la dominaran. Ella debe manejarlos no al revés.

-Lo hará, es cuestión...

-¡No lo hará, Potter! – Draco se levantó – Ella es una bruja ordinaria y...

-¿Ordinaria? – Harry se indignó – ¿Dices eso porque es hija de muggles?

-Me refiero a que no maneja ningún elemento. No está acostumbrada a mucho poder. Reconozco que Granger es poderosa, pero al tener los cinco elementos en su poder la destruirá. No podrá manejarlo. La prueba de ello es el ataque de las montañas, esta tormenta. Ella solo empeorará...

Draco estaba preocupado y se alegró internamente haber exteriorizado ese sentir. Si alguien podía creer en él a parte de Hermione ese era Potter. Y él haría lo posible para encontrar a la castaña.

-El único que puede ayudarla eres tú, Draco.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-En las montañas todos tratamos de tranquilizarla, pero el único que llamó su atención fuiste tú. Eres importante para ella.

-Eso no es verdad, llamé su atención porque estaba enfadada conmigo.

-Lo curioso es que no te mató, si ofender – Harry lo observó atentamente – Estaba enfadada con los mortífagos y mira cómo terminaron. Pudo haber hecho lo mismo contigo y optó por irse antes de hacerlo.

Draco frunció el ceño, esta vez pensado en lo que el ojiverde le acaba de decir. No pudo evitar sentir ese calorcito invadir su pecho.

* * *

-¡Hey, dormilón! – Luna le dio la bienvenida a su novio.

-Hola – Theo respondió, aún adormilado.

-Estás en San Mungo. Pansy ya tuvo a su bebé, tenías razón Voldemort la tenía secuestrada y con ella chantajeaba a Blaise.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Blaise murió – el ojiazul quedó pasmado ante la noticia – Lo siento.

Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y Scorpius?

-Aún no despierta, pronto, lo hará.

-No, no lo hará – aclaró el ojiazul – Debo hablar con Draco, Luna. Es importante lo que debo decirle.

-Pero...

-Luna, Scorpius puede morir.

La rubia observó a Theodore sorprendida.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!  
BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	27. La voz misteriosa

**Capitulo Veintisiete: La voz misteriosa.**

Un campo de fuerza evitaba que se mojara. Hermione se encontraba en la cima de la montaña más alta del lugar, observando la ciudad.

-¡Más lluvia! – Sonrió de lado, la lluvia se intensificó aún más – Truenos, rayos… aire, mucho aire…

Conforme hablaba, la naturaleza hacia caso de sus mandatos.

[ _Basta, Hermione_ ] – una voz desconocida retumbó en su mente.

La muchacha se sacudió la cabeza como evitando un mosquito molesto.

-Fuego – susurró, observando a un área específica del bosque que tenía en la mira.

[ _¡Detente, Hermione. No pierdas el control!_ ]

-¡Déjame en paz! – La castaña gritó, cubriéndose las orejas, como si ese acto pudiera silenciar aquella voz misteriosa.

* * *

Draco caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba Scorpius dormido. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Potter preocupado.

-Lo siento.

-Potter, debes encontrarla – pidió el rubio.

-Lo sé, estamos haciendo todo lo posible.

-Harry – Malfoy llamó la atención del moreno – Debes encontrar a Granger antes de la media noche.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es demasiado poder para ella. Tiene que controlarlos antes que éstos la controlen a ella. Después de realizar el hechizo, el Senior Element, es decir el que…

 _-… recibe los poderes debe dominar los elementos. Hay un plazo. Veinticuatro horas, sino logra controlarlos éstos la dominaran y perderán a Granger. Ella se convertirá en un ser puro. El Master Element y nadie podrá traerla a la realidad – explicó Theodore una hora atrás – Ese es un nivel muy alto de poder, Draco. Si Granger pasa a ese nivel la única manera de detenerla es haciendo otro hechizo, uno más antiguo que el de los cinco elementos, pero el resultado sería la muerte de ella._

 _-¿Cómo detenemos a Granger?_

 _-Alguien que también domine los cinco elementos._

 _-¿Scorpius?_

 _-Draco, él ya no los posee._

 _-Estamos perdidos. Granger…_

 _-Hay otra manera – Theodore lo escudriñó con la mirada – Ella tiene que renunciar a los elementos._

 _-Si no podemos razonar con Granger, ¿cómo haremos para que renuncie a los elementos?_

 _-Luna me ha contado lo que ocurrió fuera del círculo. Tú la detuviste, puedes hacerlo nuevamente._

-¿Cómo es que no teníamos esa información? – Harry frunció el ceño.

-No dejamos que Theodore hablara en Azkaban, solo nos enfocamos en otras cosas, además nunca pasó por nuestras mentes que Hermione tomaría los elementos.

Harry alzó una ceja, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco nombrar a su amiga por su nombre de pila.

-Faltan menos de tres horas para la media noche.

-Y la lluvia no disipa – expresó el rubio viendo caer pequeña gotas de agua a través de la ventana.

-¿Cómo está Scorpius? – quiso saber el muchacho ojiverde.

-Se está muriendo, Potter.

-¿Qué…?

-El hechizo fue demasiado para él. Scorpius es muy pequeño para todo el poder que había en él. Magia y elemento. Dos esencias difíciles de manejar por separado para un adulto… imagínate lo que es para alguien de su edad…

-Estás diciendo que…

Draco asintió, viéndolo fijamente.

-Al renunciar a su elemento, también renunció a su magia. Sabes que un mago sin su poder no sobrevive por mucho tiempo. Magia y vida están ligadas. En su caso, magia, elemento y vida…

-Lo siento, Draco.

-No sé cómo salvarlo, Potter – su voz sonó angustiada – no pude proteger a mi hijo…

* * *

Hermione veía la escena, con curiosidad, a través de un charco de agua que tenía frente a ella.

[ _Scorpius te necesita, Hermione_ ] – la misteriosa hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en su mente.

-¿Scorpius? – la castaña vio al pequeño rubio, aparentemente dormido.

-[ _Solo tú puedes ayudarlo_ ]

Hermione se acuclilló para ver mejor la imagen en aquel charco.

-¿Ayuda?

 _-Se está muriendo, Potter… - la voz de Draco la hizo centrarse más en la escena._

Hermione frunció el ceño. Tocó el charco con la yema de sus dedos. En cuanto tuvo contacto miles de imágenes viajaron a su mente. Imágenes de ella, Draco y el pequeño Scorpius. Ella arriba de Draco, en la cocina. Ella y Scorpius en la habitación leyendo. Ella y Draco cerca del claro. Ella y Draco besándose.

Ella y Scorpius en el balcón…

 _Es la estrella que más brilla_

 _Puedo verla allá arriba_

El recuerdo se hizo presente inmediatamente en cuanto la canción llegó a su mente. Se encontraba en el balcón con el pequeño rubio, ambos contemplando las estrellas.

 _Siento cómo ella me abraza_

 _Late en mí su corazón…_

La lluvia comenzó a calmarse. Los truenos y rayos eran menos concurridos mientras Hermione tarareaba, sin darse cuenta, aquella canción.

 _-Buenas noches, pequeño._

 _-Buenas noches, mamá..._

Un click hizo en su mente, haciéndola despertar de su ensoñación.

-¡Scorpius! – la castaña se levantó rápidamente.

[ _Puedes hacerlo, Hermione_ ]

-¡No sé cómo! – gritó asustada, buscando desesperadamente aquella voz misteriosa a su alrededor.

La lluvia volvió con intensidad.

[ _Tranquila, yo te ayudaré_ ]

* * *

Las puertas de San Mungo se abrieron bruscamente dejando pasar a una figura que era rodeada por un aura violeta. Con forme Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella caía en un profundo sueño, la muchacha se centró en llegar a la habitación de su objetivo.

La puerta se abrió con violencia, sobresaltando a la única persona que se mantenía despierta. Sin embargo; Draco no pudo mantenerse despierto, simplemente cayó dormido. Hermione llegó hasta el lado de Scorpius, acarició la mejilla del pequeño con su mano derecha.

-Perdóname, Scorpius – susurró, observándolo detenidamente – Nunca quise que nada malo te pasara.

[ _Mi pequeño, lamento haberte dejado tan pronto. Prometo cuidarte siempre_ ]

Hermione le dio un casto beso en la frente.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!  
**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	28. La despedida

**Capitulo Veintiocho: La despedida.**

Hermione observó a Draco, quien seguía inconsciente. La muchacha pasó su mano sobre la frente del rubio.

 _[Todo estará bien, Draco. No tienes qué temer. Has cuidado muy bien de Scorpius. Ahora sé feliz, te lo mereces.]_

La castaña se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño, Scorpius aún dormía, lucía pálido y ojeroso. Hermione concentró toda su energía y magia, haciendo que el aura que la rodeaba aumentara de tamaño y color.

-Transferir Elementos – pronunció, observando fijamente a Scorpius. Lo agarró de la mano repitiendo la frase. El aura comenzó a envolver al pequeño.

››Transferir Elementos – volvió a decir aumentando su tono de voz.

El aura se intensificó aún más haciendo levitarlos a ambos y encerrándolos en una esfera de energía. La castaña sintió una tercera presencia en la habitación, tenía la sensación que se trataba de la dueña de aquella voz misteriosa que la tenía acompañando desde horas atrás. Los destellos de energía no hicieron más que iluminar la habitación a un extremo que Hermione apenas podía distinguir las dos figuras que había delante de ella.

[ _Abre tus ojos, mi pequeño_ ]

Varios segundos después, la luz disminuyó. Frente a Hermione había una persona que expedía un aura color azul cielo.

[ _Muchas gracias por todo, Hermione_ ]

La castaña la observó fijamente. Era una mujer de cabellera rubia y de grandes ojos azules.

-¿Astoria? – ella asintió.

 _[Cuida mucho de mis muchachos]_ – les envió una mirada llena de amor y ternura a ambos rubios.

-No soy precisamente la persona más indicada para tan importante tarea.

 _[Por el contrario, eres perfecta. Gracias a ti, ambos tendrán una segunda oportunidad]_

-Te extrañan mucho.

 _[Y yo a ellos]_

-¿Puedes regresar?

 _[Aunque pudiera, ya he cumplido con mi destino. Ahora es el tuyo]_

-¿El mío? – Hermione frunció el ceño.

 _[Busca en tu interior, ahí está la respuesta]_

Astoria llegó hasta su lado, tomó su mano.

 _[Mucha suerte, Hermione Granger. Y gracias por todo]_

La rubia se desvaneció, Hermione suspiró largamente.

-Transferir Elementos… - susurró.

La esfera de energía descendió lentamente, concentrándose en Scorpius, quien cayó suavemente sobre la cama casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione lo hacía en el suelo.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, un escalofríos lo invadió.

-¡Hermione! – llamó cuando vio a la muchacha inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Después de varios meses, la mansión Malfoy volvió a abrir sus puertas. En el gran salón se celebraba una fiesta muy importante. Un cumpleaños. Mientras el pequeño Scorpius jugueteaba de un lado a otro con sus nuevos amiguitos, su padre recibía a los invitados.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien? – preguntó Theodore al ver en Draco un semblante triste.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar – le respondió, señalando a Luna, quien se encontraba del otro lado del salón conversando con su padre - ¿Es normal que coma tanto?

El castaño sonrió.

-Es natural, Draco. Está embarazada.

El rubio entornó los ojos, sorprendido.

-Wow, felicidades – le sonrió después de reponerse de la sorpresa – ¿un brindis?

-Seguro.

Tomaron sus copas y las estrecharon suavemente.

-¿Sin rencores? – preguntó el rubio, refiriéndose a los eventos de los meses anteriores.

-Por enésima vez, sin rencores, Draco – le pegó suavemente en el brazo izquierdo.

-Yo en tu lugar no me perdonaría. En verdad llegué a odiarte y hubiera dejado que te sentenciaran al beso del dementor – el rubio se estremeció ante sus palabras.

-Nada de eso ocurrió. Así que… olvidémoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pansy está destrozada – musitó – Ella sola va a criar a su bebé.

-Blaise solo fue una víctima más de Voldemort. Ella no estará sola, la ayudaremos – aseguró el castaño.

-Si es que nos perdona – Draco hizo una mueca – Esta muy dolida por todo.

-Lo hará, ella nos perdonará, hay que darle su espacio y verás que pronto volveremos a estar unidos.

Draco sonrió de lado, no muy convencido ante las palabras del ojiazul.

-Entonces… ¿tú y Granger?

-¿Qué hay con ella? – respondió bruscamente.

-¿La vas a dejar ir así como así?

-No hay nada que dejar ir porque nunca hubo nada.

-¿Sabes, Draco? Podré haber perdido mi Elemento del Aire pero aún sé cuando me están mintiendo.

-Entonces también has perdido el sentido común, ahora si me disculpas iré a apartar a tu mujer de la comida antes que se la termine – gruñó el rubio, Theodore sonrió, triunfante.

-No puedes huir de tus sentimientos para siempre.

Las palabras de Theodore le calaron hondo en su pecho, pero prefirió evadir ese sentimiento, como lo venía haciendo en los últimos dos meses. Aún recordaba los momentos cuando despertó y encontró a Hermione desmayada en el suelo en la habitación de Scorpius en San Mungo.

 _En cuestión de minutos llegaron medimagos a auxiliarla. Draco iba a acompañarla pero justo en esos momentos la voz de Scorpius lo detuvo._

 _-¡Papi!_

 _-¡Scorpius! – Corrió hasta su lado, lo abrazó fuertemente, le besó la frentecita y volvió a abrazarlo – Oh, Scorpius, creí que te perdía._

 _-Ya estoy bien, papi – Scorpius le sonrió, abrazándolo – mi mami ayudó a Hermy a curarme._

 _-¿Cómo dices?_

 _El pequeño le explicó que vio a su madre en su sueño y ahí estaba Hermione también. Ambas ayudándole a que se sintiera mejor. Draco recordó las palabras de Theodore: "Ella tiene que renunciar a sus poderes". Y así lo había hecho, los transfirió a su hijo._

 _-¿Dónde está Hermy, papi?_

Hermione se logró recuperar al cien una semana después. Semana la cual estuvo acompañada en la mayor parte del tiempo de Terry Boot. Y semana que Draco tuvo para poder asimilar que lo que sentía por Hermione iba más allá de simple agradecimiento y simpatía. Por alguna extraña y loca razón la amaba. Y eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de ella? Unos cuantos meses atrás amaba a Astoria, estaba destrozado por su muerte, a cada instante la extrañaba y se le hacía difícil enfrentarse a esa ausencia cuando la vida de su hijo peligraba. Y sin embrago; ahí estaba, amando a Hermione no de la misma forma que lo hacía con Astoria, pero la amaba. ¿Era eso posible?

No. Se decía una y otra vez. "No es posible".

Tal vez se debiera al momento, a las circunstancias en las que se reencontraron. Al momento de vulnerabilidad. Él estaba pasando por un momento de tristeza, su esposa había muerto y su hijo peligraba. Y ella… ella tan llena de esperanza, tan protectora, tan bonita… le brindó ayuda, le ofreció su hogar, le prometió protección. Era normal que él, Draco Malfoy, se sintiera atraído por ella, pero solo eso.

Obviamente no lo fue. Era algo más que atracción física. Porque también conoció a la Granger preocupada, a la Hermione tierna y comprensiva. A una mujer dispuesta a no solo dar la vida por un niño que no era su hijo, sino a serle de su madre. Hermione le llamó hijo a Scorpius y él a su vez, mamá.

Después de tanto reflexionarlo y dejar de buscar tres pies al gato, Draco lo aceptó. Amaba a Granger. Y eso no era suficiente.

 _Hermione estaba en el balcón, afuera llovía lentamente. Era como si de pronto el clima estuviera de parte de ella nuevamente. Alguien carraspeó detrás, se giró lentamente para enfrentarlo._

 _Era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas. Esa mañana la habían dado de alta en el hospital y nuevamente se encontraba en su departamento._

 _-Vine a despedirme – Draco se acercó a ella lentamente. No estaba feliz, pero se conformaría con lo que le tocaba._

 _-No es necesario que…_

 _-Lo es – acortó el rubio – Scorpius y yo ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Ya no hay más peligro, la mansión Malfoy puede ser habitada nuevamente._

 _Hermione se abrazó a sí misma. Las palabras de Draco le sonaban a despedida definitiva. Y lo era, lo sabía._

 _-Disculpa las molestias que te causamos – ambos evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con el otro._

 _-No fue ninguna…_

 _-Lo fueron. Interrumpimos tus planes… tu compromiso con Boot._

 _La muchacha sintió un pinchazo en su pecho._

 _-Supe que… anunciaran su compromiso dentro de un mes._

 _Ella asintió, incomoda._

 _-Te deseo mucha suerte, Granger – el hecho que Draco la nombrara por su apellido nuevamente, sabía que marcaba una distancia entre ambos._

 _-Igualmente, Malfoy – cada palabra costaba decirla – Y cuida mucho a Scorpius…_

 _-Lo haré._

 _Draco se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. Se miraron fijamente._

 _-Gracias por todo._

 _Hermione hizo el esfuerzo de no llorar. Si Draco se daba la vuelta sin mirar atrás, ambos no volverían a estar juntos. Ella lo sabía y lo dejaría ir porque estaba comprometida con otro._

 _-Adiós, Granger._

 _-Adiós… Malfoy – susurró. Dándose la vuelta en el momento en que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla – Adiós, Draco…_

* * *

Hermione veía a su alrededor, sintiéndose extraña. Sintiéndose sola, extrañando a Draco mientras miles de personas se acercaban a felicitarla por su compromiso con Terry.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	29. Escapes

**Capitulo Veintinueve: Escapes.**

Se refrescó la cara con un poco de agua, se vio en el espejo y el reflejo que éste le mostró fue el de una completa extraña. Se desconocía completamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione Granger? – se preguntó.

Pensó en lo ocurrido, en lo absurdo de la situación. Un beso. Un ridículo, absurdo e insignificante beso había compartido con Draco Malfoy y eso bastó para que se desencadenara el apocalipsis.

Hermione no era tonta, sabía que Draco era apuesto y joven, lo que cualquier chica buscaría en un hombre. Ella no era cualquier chica, estaba comprometida y amaba a su novio, sin embargo, también estaba Draco. Un muchacho muy distinto al que conoció en el colegio. Tal vez ese lado no conocido fue lo que le atrajo de él. Ese lado sensible, amable y protector. Un padre amoroso. Alguien no tan Malfoy.

¿Podría ella enamorarse de alguien con tan solo convivir un par de meses? Al parecer sí. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan adolescente. Tan no ella. Comenzó a llorar y no sabía el porqué. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía desde la partida de los Malfoys? ¿Por qué sentía algo por un par de personas que solo habían acudido a ella por un poco de ayuda? ¿Por qué?

Ella tenía toda su vida planeada. Un novio que pronto sería su prometido y en cuestión de tiempo su esposo. Él un exitoso auror y ella la asesora del ministro de magia. Con los años vendrían los hijos. Formarían una familia. Una linda, feliz y pequeña familia…

Tal vez el tener su futuro planeado, minuto a minuto le hizo ver que eso no era lo de ella. Sí, Hermione era organizada y le gustaba estar por delante de los demás, planeando cada segundo de lo que podría ocurrir, pero al cruzarse con Draco todo había cambiado. Él le hizo descubrir que extrañaba esos momentos de incertidumbre, que no todo en la vida era planear y realizar.

Hermione sonrió, viéndose en el espejo, al recordar cómo había tratado de limpiar la ropa de Draco al estilo muggle y ambos terminaron tumbados en el suelo.

-Eres una tonta, Hermione – se dijo, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Una tonta enamorada. Draco supo entrar en ella lentamente, con pequeños detalles que dieron luz verde a la entrada a su corazón.

Hermione sabía que aunque reconociera que sentía algo por Draco no había cambio alguno. Él estaba haciendo su vida al igual que ella. Ella estaba ahí en su fiesta de compromiso con Terry. Hermione quería a ese muchacho, habían estado saliendo por mucho tiempo y ese día era el más importante o al menos lo fue en algún momento.

No podía deshacer sus planes por algo que tal vez no se daría. Sí, se había besado con Draco pero fue por el momento, por las circunstancias que atravesaban. Y tal vez el rubio no sintiera algo por ella. Después de todo, Draco aún estaba dolido por la muerte de Astoria, era muy pronto para que alguien ocupara ese lugar. Además estaba Scorpius. El pequeño rubio que aún sentía a su madre cerca, no aceptaría que alguien la sustituyera, aunque a ella la quisiera mucho, Hermione sabía que Scorpius no la aceptaría como su madre.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Hermione, cariño, ¿todo bien? – Terry preguntó del otro lado.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sí, en un momento salgo.

-De acuerdo – el castaño observó la puerta que se interponía entre él y su futura prometida – Te amo.

Hermione vio a través del espejo cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Yo… también… - susurró.

* * *

Draco observó a Scorpius, quien trataba de dominar la escoba de juguete que le había regalado Theodore. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué escogiste precisamente el día de hoy para festejar el cumpleaños de Scorpius? – Luna se sentó a su lado.

-Solo hasta en estos momentos pude organizarme, además no podía festejar su cumpleaños en un lugar que no era nuestro.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta – la rubia lo observó fijamente.

-Si vas a decirme algo, dilo de una vez – gruñó.

-Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Hermione.

-¿Es hoy? – Draco fingió sorpresa.

-Ya, entiendo. Si hoy te mantenías ocupado sería muy difícil el ir a buscarla, ¿cierto?

El rubio frunció el ceño. Luna sonrió.

-Por cierto. Ella también piensa en ti – Luna se levantó y Draco se quedó pasmado. La mayor parte que había revelado Luna tenía razón. Él sabía que Hermione se comprometía ese día y él había hecho lo posible para mantenerse ocupado y no cometer una estupidez. Hermione merecía ser feliz y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Terry lo haría. Ambos hacían una linda pareja y estaba seguro que se amaban. Aunque él y Hermione habían compartido un beso, eso no era comparado con todo lo que le esperaba con su prometido.

Tal vez la muchacha ya ni recordaba ese beso. Draco no olvidaba cómo Hermione lo había evitado justo después de ese momento. La había hecho enojar y eso le confirmaba que la muchacha no sentía ni sentiría nada por él, por más que Luna le asegurara que Hermione pensaba en él.

-¡Papi, papi! – Scorpius llegó hasta su lado - ¿Cuándo llegará _Hermy_? ¿Vendrá a mi fiesta?

Draco se quedó sin palabras.

" _No vendrá_ ". Se repitió una y otra vez en su mente. " _Nunca vendrá_ ".

* * *

Hermione suspiró por tercera vez. ¿Cuántas veces la habían felicitado ese día? No lo recordaba. Solo sabía que cada felicitación era una agonía. Le deseaban felicidad y definitivamente eso era lo último que tendría. ¿Cómo deshacer algo que ya estaba por finalizar?

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? – la muchacha vio en Terry una pizca de preocupación.

Ambos se dirigieron a un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué ocurre? – lo miró alarmada.

-Hermione, te amo. Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida – Terry la observó con adoración – En Hogwarts no éramos precisamente los mejores amigos, pero me alegra enormemente haber abierto los ojos y ver realmente lo que hay dentro de ti. Lo que eres en realidad.

-Terry… - la muchacha tenía un nudo en la garganta. No podía romper el corazón del muchacho. No a Terry quien le había dado mucha felicidad en los últimos años.

-Hermione, te amo – el ex Ravenclaw la observó a los ojos – Y tengo la sensación que tu ya no sientes lo mismo por mí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Me amas, Hermione?

La muchacha abrió un poco más los ojos.

-Claro, te amo, Terry.

-La última vez que te lo pregunté no lo dudaste.

-Terry, me estas confundiendo, ¿Qué pasa?

El muchacho suspiró largamente.

-Te amo y quiero verte feliz – la miró fijamente a los ojos – No puedo darte esa felicidad. Lo amas a él.

-¿Él?

-Draco Malfoy.

-Yo-yo no.

-Está bien, Hermione. No puedo hacer nada para que vuelvas a enamorarte de mí.

-Terry… - a la castaña se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-En verdad, espero que seas feliz – el muchacho tomó la mano de la castaña y lentamente comenzó a retirar el anillo de compromiso – Te libero, Hermione – la muchacha jadeó – Sé feliz…

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Lo siento, Terry. Lo siento mucho – lloró.

* * *

El reloj de arena marcaba la diez de la noche y Draco sabía que lo inevitable ya había ocurrido, solo le quedaba refugiarse en aquel lugar que le traería un poco de paz. Encargó a Scorpius con el elfo y él se escabulló de su mansión. Se apareció cerca del claro.

Se acercó lentamente al cenotafio que tenía la inscripción de Astry; se arrodilló frente a ésta y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente.

-Lo siento, Astry – murmuró – Te he fallado. Juré amarte hasta la muerte y no… - suspiró – Granger. He tratado de negar este sentimiento pero no puedo. La amo. Y no sé qué hacer. Scorpius también la quiere, pero…

››Tengo miedo. No quiero olvidarte, no quiero que Scorpius te olvide. No quiero que creas que te he olvidado tan fácilmente.

Una pequeña ventisca invadió el lugar. Draco se levantó rápidamente. A su alrededor, las hojas que habían caído del árbol levitaban.

-¿Astry? – el rubio observó las hojas.

[ _No temas, Draco_ ] – El viento murmuró, meciendo las hojas suavemente alrededor del rubio – [ _No has traicionado a nadie. Es hora que también seas feliz_ ].

-Astry, lo siento. No pude cuidarte.

-[ _Siempre lo hiciste, fue mi elección ir hacia el circulo de energía. Sé feliz, Draco. Tú y Scorpius merecen ser feliz_ ]

-Lo fuimos a tu lado.

-[ _Tienen una segunda oportunidad. No la dejes ir_ ]

-Astry, no te vayas…

-[ _Siempre estaré cuidando de ustedes. En el aire… en las estrellas…_ ]

Las hojas comenzaron a caer lentamente en su lugar.

-La estrella que más brilla – murmuró Draco.

El rubio sintió una presencia justo detrás suyo. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse a alguien inesperado.

-¡Hermione!

La castaña le sonreía.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?

-El suficiente – la castaña se acercó a él lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y el compromiso?

-Se… canceló.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, no necesitaban las palabras para expresar lo que en esos momentos sentía. El amor flotaba alrededor de ellos. Y solo había una manera para completar eso que tanto sentían, eso que tanto anhelaban. Eso que tanto habían deseado desde que lo habían hecho por primera vez.

Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura, se acercó a ella un poco más tocando su frente con la de ella. La besó, suave y pausado.

-Te amo, Hermione. Te amo – confesó, besándola nuevamente.

-Yo te amo aún más, Draco – Hermione respondió, sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco la besó nuevamente.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	30. Epilogo Un nuevo comienzo

**Epilogo. Un nuevo comienzo.**

Hermione se desperezó suavemente, con su mano derecha tentó sobre la cama y la encontró vacía, abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Has descansado? – Draco entró, sonriente. En sus manos traía una charola con comida preparada.

-Y mucho, creo que dormí toda la tarde – respondió la muchacha, sonriéndole también.

El rubio se sentó a su lado, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Para ti – le ofreció los alimentos.

-¿Y esto a que se debe?

-Es para agradecerte lo feliz que me haces – confesó el rubio – los últimos dos años han sido los mejores de mi vida.

-Exageras demasiado – Hermione se sonrojó.

-Tal vez, pero es cierto. Soy feliz.

-¡Papá, papá! – Scorpius entró rápidamente - ¡Mami, Hermy, mami, Hermy!

-¡Hey, pequeño saltamontes! – Saludó Hermione al ver al pequeño rubio sobre la cama – ¿Estás emocionado?

-¡Es hora, es hora!

-Lo sabemos, Scorpius.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el jardín trasero en donde se encontraba todo preparado para el gran momento. El pequeño Scorpius corrió de un lado a otro, emocionado.

-¿Cuándo le daremos la noticia? – preguntó Hermione.

-Una lluvia de estrellas y meteoritos y después la bomba del hermanito menor, ¿en serio quieres darle más motivos para no dejarnos dormir esta noche? – se quejó, la muchacha sonrió.

-Eres un exagerado, ¿lo sabías?

Draco la tomó de la cintura acercándola hacia él. La besó suavemente en los labios.

-Lo sé – respondió, rosando sus labios con los de ella.

-¡Ya comienza! – gritó Scorpius emocionado, en cuanto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente.

Draco abrazó por la espalda a su esposa, quien se acomodó muy bien en los brazos del rubio para disfrutar del gran espectáculo.

En cuestión de segundos el cielo se tornó a un color negro azabache, haciendo resaltar la luna llena, tan blanca y enigmática.

-Es hermosa – susurró Hermione.

Scorpius, quien estaba a su lado, no parpadeaba; no quería perderse ningún detalle.

-¡Ahí viene! – gritó, emocionado.

La primera estrella de la noche pasó a una velocidad apenas perceptible, seguida de una segunda y tercera estrella.

-Pide un deseo, Hermione – Draco le susurró al oído. La muchacha cerró los ojos, pintando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una docena de estrellas le siguieron a las primeras, trazando un camino color platino en el manto oscuro.

-Es tu turno, pide un deseo, Draco – murmuró la castaña.

El rubio observó al cielo siendo víctima de la lluvia de estrellas. Había una en particular que estaba al lado de la luna, fija y firme, la más brillante de todas…

Draco sonrió de lado. Su mirada la dirigió hacia el pequeño Scorpius, quien con un brillo especial en los ojos no despegaba la mirada de la lluvia de estrellas. Luego se vio a sí mismo, abrazando a la mujer que amaba y dentro de ella una felicidad más. Draco no necesitaba pedir más, todo lo que deseaba y quería estaba a su lado.

-Ya se me cumplió – le susurró, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

 **FIN**

 **Julio 2013**

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TERMINAR DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA!**

 **Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS :3**

 **NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO POR AHI**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
